YDS: Un nuevo comienzo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: A su modo, todos ellos eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Naruto, creaba cosas nuevas; Sasuke, destruía cosas existentes; y Sakura reparaba lo que existía. Pero, lo irónico era que habían fallado. Y lo habían hecho miserablemente. Naruto&Sakura&Sasuke.
1. Perseverancia, arrogancia y fortaleza

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

1/22 --- Número de capítulo en relación al total.

**-LEER- **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Por única vez les voy a pedir que lean esto para aclarar unas cuestiones de la historia y de las otras tres historias simultáneas que estoy subiendo. Las cuatro, incluída esta ("Un nuevo comienzo") tienen un título común que es "Yuxtaposición de soledades" [YDS]. Esto es porque las cuatro historia ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos convergen, es decir, tienen un mismo hilo conductor. Pero no son exactamente lo mismo desde diferentes puntos de vista. Ocurren contemporáneamente pero cada historia se centra en una pareja y en momentos que no aparecen en las demás historias. NO es necesario leer las cuatro para entender esta, cada historia es una historia en sí y por sí, separada de las demás. Pueden leer 1, 2, 3, las cuatro, no cambia nada. Aunque, por supuesto, hay menciones de una en las otras. Probablemente la historia central se amplíe más si leen todas pero, como dije, NO es necesario hacerlo El primer capítulo de todas está similarmente narrado, en estructura, pero es solo el primer capítulo. Segundo, para los que no saben, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días, un capítulo por día, sin falta**. Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir SIEMPRE. Ya sin más que decir, les agradezco desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Como siempre, me gustaría saber -si no es demasiado pedir- su opinión, para así poder mejorar. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! (Las próximas notas serán más cortas, lo prometo =)).

* * *

"_Porque todos ellos habían entendido, que la cosa más dolorosa que existía, era no ser necesitado por nadie en el mundo. Aún así, seguían buscando... eso que los salvara de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

I

"Perseverancia, arrogancia y fortaleza"

Él era un sobreviviente, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra; y lo era por la forma en que había advenido al mundo. Solo, desde un principio había estado solo. Abandonado. Retirado del resto del mundo, despreciado inclusive. Repugnado y temido. Subestimado, esa era quizá la palabra. Nadie nunca había creído en él. Jamás. Desde un principio, y él lo sabía. Lo había visto en los ojos de tantos, _esos ojos_, cómo esperaban que fallara, que tropezara y cayera. Que demostrara que era el fracasado que todos pensaban que era. Que todos _querían_ que fuera. Pero él no había cedido. Aún si nadie esperaba nada de él, aún si nadie lo recordaba –a no ser a causa del miedo y desprecio- , él no pasaría desapercibido. No se perdería en la autocompasión y el olvido, porque para él esa no era la respuesta. No podía serlo. Debía haber otra forma, una forma que hiciera desaparecer la sensación de soledad que por dentro lo corroía. Que lo intoxicaba. Lo estaba matando, lentamente, y él no deseaba morir. Se rehusaba a rendirse ante la muerte, ante el fracaso.

Eso no podía permitirlo. Naruto, nunca. Se rehusaba a desaparecer, se rehusaba a rendirse. A dejarse vencer. Eso era debilidad, pura y llanamente. Y él no era débil, no podía permitirse serlo. Nunca había podido; pues, aunque había sido odiado por todas las razones equivocadas –aunque él mismo lo había desconocido hasta la tierna edad de 11, y aún entonces deseaba demostrar que nada lo derrotaba, ni siquiera el siniestro zorro de nueve colas que vivía en su interior (otro más que esperaba que fallara para alzarse sobre él)-, Naruto estaba convencido de que podía probar a todos cuan equivocados estaban. Y si aún entonces lo odiaban, que fuera por las razones correctas. Por él, no por el monstruo en su interior.

Esa era su definición de supervivencia. Supervivencia a la muerte. Al desprecio y al olvido. Porque a la muerte ya no le temía, la soledad era peor. Mucho peor. Y él, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Por eso, debía sobrevivir, mantenerse en pie sin importar cuantas veces quisieran derribarlo. Abatirlo. Y, en efecto, muchos lo habían intentado. Desde sus mismas entrañas, aquel zorro monstruoso y manipulador intentaba hacerlo día a día. Pero, aún así, él no se rendía. No lo hacía, por una sencilla razón. Dos, de hecho. _Sasuke y Sakura_. Sus compañeros de equipo. Sus amigos. No eran los únicos, por supuesto. A lo largo de los años había adquirido la aceptación y el aprecio –en mayor o menor medida- de varias personas más. Algunas vivas, como quien fuera su primer sensei, Kakashi, y los llamados nueve novatos, entre otros; y otras lamentablemente fallecidas, como Jiraiya. Aquel hombre que tanto le había enseñado y que tanto había confiado en él, sin razón aparente alguna. Aquel que lo había fortalecido y preparado para la supervivencia de un mundo en decadencia que cada día se le venía más y más encima. Que algún día lo envolvería completamente, y sobre el cual se alzaría o perecería. Esa era la vida. Y Jiraiya había muerto. Lo había dejado solo y esa sensación que recordaba aún vívidamente desde la niñez lo había quebrado. Por un instante, había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera frenado. Lo hubiera atrapado. Fue la única vez que pensó en desistir. Y alguien más lo hizo entonces, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido. Aquel suceso, también quebró a Tsunade.

No, Sasuke y Sakura no eran las únicas personas en su vida; pero eran las más importantes. Cruciales. Irreemplazables. Las únicos lazos que jamás podría cortar. Que jamás querría cortar, porque se rehusaba a hacerlo. Obstinado como solo Naruto era. Y era evidente a la vista de todos. Para Naruto, la palabra de un hombre, de un shinobi, era lo único que este tenía. Lo único de valor que poseía. Y una promesa jamás debía ser quebrada. Nunca. Porque entonces no había nada, y sería lo mismo que dejarse vencer. Exactamente lo mismo.

Juntando ambas manos frente a él, exclamó —¡Itadakimasu! —sin dejar de contemplar por un instante con delicia el tazón de ramen frente a él. A su lado, la figura de un joven alto de cabello completamente negro lo observaba con curiosidad. Sus ojos, igual de negros, fijos en el perfil del rubio. En ese instante, todo lo que podía oírse era el sonido de Naruto sorbiendo ávidamente unos cuantos tallarines.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia delante, contempló su propio tazón. Nunca había comprendido realmente qué era aquello que tanto le agradaba a Naruto de aquel plato. Aún así, partió sus palillos con lentitud y los introdujo en la sopa.

Naruto lo observó de reojo —¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó con la boca llena.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no se trataba de su apetito. Había algo en su cabeza, un particular pensamiento, una persistente duda que no lo dejaba en paz. Aún así, su rostro no manifestaba conflicto alguno. Como siempre —No es eso.

—¿Entonces por qué no comes? ¡El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor! ¡¿Verdad viejo?! —exclamó dirigiéndose al dueño del lugar. Éste sonrió complacidamente, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos pronunciándose aún más.

Una vez más, el joven negó con la cabeza. Dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados sobre sus oscuros ojos —Naruto...

El tono serio del chico lo tomó desprevenido. No que habitualmente usara uno distinto. Sin embargo, dentro de la gama de tonos que Sai solía usar; con los años; había llegado a diferenciar unos de otros. Estos variaban de acuerdo a la intención del chico. Este en particular, implicaba que deseaba cuestionar algo que no podía aprehender ni comprender. Probablemente, supiera de qué se trataba. Últimamente Sai preguntaba siempre por lo mismo.

—¿Ajá...? —lo instó a seguir sin darle demasiada importancia, volviéndose nuevamente a su tazón de ramen. El cual volvió a saborear con sumo placer.

Sai prosiguió —¿Por qué insistir en traer a alguien que no quiere regresar?

Naruto se mostró inalterado. Su amplia sonrisa blanca jamás vaciló en sus labios, ni siquiera durante un segundo —Porque hice una promesa a Sakura-chan. Y porque no seré nunca digno de ser Hokage si no puedo salvar a un amigo. Yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta.

—Danzou ha muerto —masculló.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquel incidente, poco a poco la aldea había sido reconstruida con ayuda de todos. Todo recuerdo de Pain había sido olvidado entre los habitantes, solo él recordaba a Nagato por quien era. Por quien había sido. Y aún le agradecía que los hubiera salvado a todos, aún si le hubiera arrebatado –en primer lugar- la vida a Jiraiya. Lo había perdonado. Sin embargo, aquellos habían sido tiempos difíciles. Oscuros. Danzou se había impuesto como Hokage, por medio de los ancianos consejeros que; sin escrúpulo alguno; traicionaron a Tsunade y la destituyeron; y todo desde allí había ido cuesta abajo. Las relaciones diplomáticas con otros países lentamente se habían ido deteriorando. El título de Hokage había adquirido una acepción completamente negativa y, por encima de todo, Sasuke había sido colocado en el libro Bingo. Hecho que hasta la fecha no habían podido deshacer. Error que él intentaba reparar.

Y Danzou había permanecido efectivamente en el poder, ejerciendo opresión, cumpliendo con sus macabras ambiciones, hasta aquella noche. Dos años atrás. Cuando un "extraño" irrumpió en la aldea, en aquella noche negra sin luna, y asesinó a los ancianos consejeros sin piedad alguna. Dejando sus cuerpos en el despacho del Hokage solo para que este los encontrara a la mañana siguiente... y sobre ellos una nota. Una amenaza que rezaba que regresaría por él. Y, por supuesto, sin apoyo debido a la muerte del consejo, no pudo mantenerse en el cargo y huyó; Tsunade fue restituida, y Naruto no volvió a saber de él, hasta hoy. En cuanto al extraño, todos supieron de quien se trataba. Aún entonces, lo sintieron. Pero nadie dijo nada. Y jamás lo harían. Era un secreto que todo Konoha llevaría a la tumba.

Sai continuó con aquello que intentaba decir, ahora que finalmente podía hablar del tema —Fue cerca del límite del país del rayo. Aparentemente, quería llegar al Raikage. Planeaba incitar a la aldea de la nube a una guerra con Konoha, alegando traición.

Furioso, Naruto golpeó el puño contra el mostrado. Su mandíbula tiesa. Sus dientes fuertemente apretados los unos contra los otros, tanto que las encías empezaban a dolerle y la boca le sabía a óxido y sal —¡¡Ese maldito-!!

La voz gruesa inconmovible de Sai lo interrumpió, el moreno aún continuaba contemplando su tazón de ramen fijo —Uchiha Sasuke lo asesinó.

Una vez más, las palabras se registraron rápidamente en su cabeza y su cuerpo quedó paralizado. Era como volver a oír las mismas palabras del pasado, solo que esta vez de los labios de otra persona y el nombre era distinto. Ya no se trataba de Orochimaru. Si tal persona alguna vez había existido, y había causado terror, odio y pánico, ya no existía. No, esta vez no se trataba de Orochimaru; pero la sensación de alivio que lo embargaba era exactamente la misma. Y, de repente, todo pareció correr más rápido. Incluso el tiempo. De vez en cuando, resultaba bueno renovar las esperanzas. Aún si Naruto pudiera reciclar las mismas una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran completamente desgastadas y fueran únicamente jirones.

Con los ánimos también renovados, vació su tazón de ramen de un sorbo y pidió otro. Y luego otro. Con la idea de recuperar fuerzas para salir de la aldea en cuanto antes. Porque Naruto era así, impaciente e inocente. Capaz de creer que todo se arreglaría con solo intentarlo. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ese pensamiento solo le trajera dolor, él no lo rechazaba. No renunciaba a él, porque creer era todo lo que le quedaba. Todo lo que tenía y siempre había tenido. Y, simplemente, no conocía otra forma de vivir. Sasuke y Sakura, para él, lo eran todo.

Sai, nuevamente, volvió a dirigirse al rubio; contemplándolo con gesto serio e impávido, pues aún no podía sonreír, no genuinamente. Y no encontraba adecuada la sonrisa forzada para esta situación, aunque quizá, se estuviera equivocando. Después de todo, ¿él que sabía de emociones? —No entiendo muy bien a las personas... pero puedo ver que Sasuke es capaz de mucho daño. A ti, y a Sakura.

Y lo era, capaz de mucho daño. Capaz de destruir y devastar a antojo. Aquel sádico antojo que lo había alimentado desde casi el inicio de su vida. Naruto lo sabía. Lo veía perfectamente. Pero Sasuke no solo creaba daño a su alrededor, sino a sí mismo. Y eso solo él y Sakura lo sabían. Que Sasuke solo estaba quebrado, roto por el mundo, como todos ellos. Esa era la única forma de vivir que Sasuke conocía. Su definición de supervivencia. Supervivencia a la muerte. Al dolor. La única forma, era devolviendo el dolor inflingido. El odio engendrado.

Pero eso, Naruto no podía permitirlo. Jamás. Debía detenerlo. Porque si las cosas seguían así, aquello quebraría a Sakura. Frágil y de apariencia fuerte. La rompería, definitivamente. Y no habría marcha atrás. Porque la definición de Sakura de supervivencia, de supervivencia a la muerte, era _Sasuke_. Su necesidad por él era cada vez mayor. No que ella lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Pero Naruto lo sabía, y el mero conocimiento de ello lo quebraba. Como lo quebraba el camino de autodestrucción elegido por Sasuke. Aún así, no se rendía. Jamás. Aún si estuvieran los tres completamente dañados. Aún si todo pareciera estropeado hasta más allá del punto del reparo. Aún si todos le dijeran que insistir ya no tenía sentido. Que sus razones se estaban volviendo viejas, obvias y reiterativas. No importaba. Nada lo hacía. Ni siquiera el hecho de que ellos mismos se hubieran convertido en una cadena de sufrimiento. Aún entonces, como eslabón, no se soltaría. Se aferraría a Sakura, porque él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a Sasuke. Y se aferraría a Sasuke, porque sabía que en el fondo él los necesitaba a ambos, y ellos lo necesitaban a él. Después de todo, eran un equipo. Una unidad.

Finalmente, encontró la respuesta adecuada para darle a Sai. Y, mientras hablaba, lo hizo con una sonrisa. Como siempre, una sonrisa amplia y genuina —Yo debo romper la cadena de odio. Sino el dolor seguirá esparciéndose entre las personas. Yo lo haré, lo prometo. Porque ese es mi camino ninja.

Después de todo, así era él. Creaba promesas y daba la vida por cumplirlas, porque eso era la vida para él. De eso se trataba la supervivencia. Y lo hacía con inocencia y tenacidad, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tal como era él. Lo hacía por Sasuke, quien también era un superviviente –como Naruto- pero para él, la vida era destruir. Y lo hacía con arrogancia y odio, tal como era él. Mientras que correspondía a Sakura, de los tres, la fuerza y la inteligencia; tal y como era ella.

Después de todo, así eran ellos. Así era su relación. Y todo estaría perfectamente bien. Tal y como Naruto creía.


	2. Necesitar y querer

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

2/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Helo aquí, el segundo, y ojalá este también este a la altura de sus expectativas. Gracias, desde ya, por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia. Gracias, de verdad. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber que les parece. En el pasado, he escrito SasukeXSakura pero nunca NarutoXSakura y definitivamente nunca NarutoXSakuraXSasuke y no se como resulte. De todas formas, gracias. Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

II

"Necesitar y querer"

Pudieron oír el fluctuar de la cortina detrás suyo pero antes de que atinaran siquiera a darse vuelta el sonido de unos pasos y la voz jubilosa y masculina de alguien familiar llamó su atención —¡¡Buenos días!! —exclamó el recién llegado.

Naruto se volteó a ver a dicha persona con una sonrisa, mientras que Sai solo contempló al recién llegado con total indiferencia. En ese instante, el rubio pudo ver cómo las facciones de aquel muchacho –que acababa de ingresar a Ichiraku- se tornaban lentamente en unas de absoluto desdeño. Kiba, quien acababa de detenerse en seco, yacía de pie envarado mostrando ambos colmillos de forma amenazante a Sai, quien continuaba contemplando al castaño como si se tratara de un objeto inanimado. Lo cual, parecía enfurecer aún más al miembro del clan Inuzuka. Aparentemente, Kiba no había olvidado el insulto que Sai le había profesado años atrás, lo cual era entendible. Él mismo había deseado golpear a Sai en varias ocasiones.

Naruto, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, decidió intervenir. Atrayendo la atención del recién llegado sobre su persona, en vez de Sai —¡¡Kiba!! —exclamó, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

El mencionado frotó su espalda adolorido y, bufando, tomó asiento a su lado. Aún con la vista fija en el chico de cabellos negros sentado al otro lado, junto a Naruto —Hola Naruto... Sai...

Este último, simplemente se limitó a asentir. Sonriendo descarada y falsamente al recién llegado. Preguntándose todo el tiempo porqué percibía un borde levemente hostil por parte de éste, oyendo su propio nombre salido de entre aquellos colmillos algo más agresivamente de lo normal. Desconcertado completamente de cómo debía reaccionar. Aún así, recordó que lo adecuado en situaciones de interacción social como aquellas era sonreír y dar la bienvenida, y dado que ya estaba sonriendo, replicó —Buenos días.

Kiba gruñó pero dejó pasar la situación, lo cual alivió a Naruto; ya que había temido que Sai dijera alguna otra tontería, de las que habitualmente solía decir, que pudiera provocar al Inuzuka. Sin embargo, y afortunadamente para él, tal cosa no pasó; y la agitada actitud de Kiba se calmó al instante.

En ese momento, la presencia de una segunda persona, de la cual no se había percatado hasta el momento, llamó la atención del rubio. Una suave y gentil voz atravesó el ambiente hostil, quebrándolo por completo, haciéndolo –por un instante- desaparecer —B-Bue-Buenos d-días, N-Naruto-kun.

Desconcertado de no haberla notado hasta entonces, parpadeó tontamente. Sin embargo, su expresión se tornó una de sincera alegría al verla. Y es que había algo en Hinata, algo en aquellos gentiles ojos blancos, algo en aquella amable sonrisa, que le resultaba sumamente agradable; aunque no pudiera identificar exactamente de qué se trataba o qué era —¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Buenos días, Hinata!! No te había visto...

La joven tímidamente asintió y bajó la mirada. Ocultando su rostro de la vista del rubio tras una larga cortina de cabello oscuro. _Es extraña_. Pensó este, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Contemplándola, todo el tiempo, caminar hasta el taburete vacío que se encontraba junto a Kiba y sentándose en él. Su vista, entonces, se posó en el castaño quien –una vez más- lucía fastidiado por algo. Quiso preguntar, pero éste dio vuelta la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con Hinata. Ignorándolo a él por completo.

Decidió, entonces, volverse nuevamente hacia su tazón de ramen; el cual comenzó a ingerir una vez más con sumo placer. Sintiendo el calor de la sopa descender lentamente por su garganta y el sabor salado y harinoso de los fideos sobre la punta de su lengua. Decir que estaba delicioso, en su opinión, no era su suficiente. Pensó, entonces, que aquella palabra le quedaba chica. Demasiado. Pues para Naruto, el ramen, no era solo una comida –como muchos creían. Era un pequeño placer, si. Pero era algo más, mucho más. El ramen le recordaba a la primera persona que había cuidado de él, a Iruka, y lo que se sentía ser tomado en cuenta por alguien.

Para Naruto, así sabía el cariño. A sopa y fideos. A algo que, variando los ingredientes, podía saber de mil y una formas diferentes para cada persona distinta. A algo cálido y humeante, que llenaba cada rincón de quien lo bebía, y que lo dejaba deseando más. Siempre un poco más.

Una vez más, la voz de Kiba lo forzó a dejar de engullir su tazón de ramen y voltearse a él — Oy, Naruto... ¿No tienes una misión, o algo?.

Éste asintió, dando un último sorbo a su tazón de ramen y limpiando su boca con el dorso de su propia mano antes de mirar a los ojos al que una vez fuera su compañero de la academia y responder, con una amplia y centelleante sonrisa en el rostro —¡Traer a Sasuke de vuelta!

Y aunque la expresión de Kiba fue la misma que había recibido tantas otras veces, eso no lo desanimó. No esperaba que entendieran, no realmente. Lo que él tenía con Sasuke, la promesa que lo unía a Sakura, esas cosas eran las que lo mantenían vivo y él lucharía por salvarlas aunque su vida se fuera en ello. Porque sin ellos, su existencia no estaba completa. Sasuke y Sakura eran... su principio y su fin. Como un anillo, uno roto, que él debía reparar. Lazos que debía salvar.

Kiba volvió a hablar, su voz cargada de completa indiferencia a lo que sucediera con la vida de Sasuke —Veo que sigues con eso... ¿Algún progreso?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, ignorando el tono de voz de su amigo. No importaba qué pensara Kiba de Sasuke, no importaba que muchos pensaran que no era más que un asesino y un traidor, él sabía que no lo era. Sasuke no era solo eso, era mucho más. Algo que nadie más llegara probablemente a comprender.

Con renovado entusiasmo, replicó —Danzou está muerto —contemplando sonriente la expresión estupefacta de ambos miembros del equipo 8. Tanto Kiba como Hinata lo observaban ahora con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas levemente entreabiertas.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz extrañada de Kiba musitó —¿Fue...?

Sai, quien había permanecido en silencio y observando detalladamente la interacción de Naruto, Kiba y Hinata, fue quien decidió responder aquella pregunta —Uchiha Sasuke.

El Inuzuka rascó su nuca, aunque su expresión no manifestaba del todo sorpresa. Como si hubiera estado esperando una noticia similar de un momento al otro. Como si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio. Sin embargo, por un breve instante, sus ojos negros se embargaron de una apabullante ira pero esta despareció casi al momento en que apareció. Dejando a Naruto completamente desconcertado y preguntándose que pensamiento habría atravesado la cabeza del chico para que tal emoción contorsionara su rostro de aquella forma.

Aún así, decidió empujar su duda a lo más profundo de su mente. Había tantas cosas que debía hacer y no quería perder tiempo alguno. Sasuke no tenía tiempo, él y Sakura tampoco. Aquello ya se había extendido por demasiados años, demasiado dolor y sufrimiento, y era hora de que todo aquello fuera acabando. Por su bien, por la vida de Sasuke y por la sanidad de Sakura.

Sonriendo, colocó dinero sobre el mostrador y se despidió de ambos miembros del que una vez fuera el equipo 8. Exclamando fuertemente con su pulgar señalándose a sí mismo —Debo entrenar. Debo hacerme más fuerte, para poder traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Hice una promesa, y la cumpliré. ¡De veras!

Y sin decir más, sin voltearse siquiera a mirar atrás, abandonó el lugar acompañado de Sai. El cual en silencio y como una sombra lo siguió por las calles de Konoha, sabiendo exactamente hacia donde se dirigían sin siquiera necesidad alguna de preguntar.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos de caminar se detuvieron. La presencia de alguien de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules interponiéndose delante de ellos.

Naruto sonrió —¡Hola Ino! —contemplando a Shikamaru, quien había estado caminando hasta el momento al lado de ella, seguir de largo. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente notó que su compañera de equipo se había detenido en medio de la calle volvió sobre sus pasos, su expresión una de absoluto tedio y fastidio. La sonrisa de Naruto se extendió aún más en las dimensiones de su rostro —¡¡Shikamaru!!

El Nara respondió con un gesto perezoso de la mano —Hola Naruto —observando de reojo las actitudes de Ino hacia Sai, quien continuaba contemplándola con el semblante rígido y aquella sonrisa falsa que solo él podía lograr.

Mientras tanto, Sai oyó su nombre pronunciado suavemente de los labios rosados y húmedos de aquella joven y el tono llamó su atención. El tono, no era similar al que había usado aquel miembro del clan Inuzuka en el puesto de ramen para dirigirse hacia él, sino más bien se parecía al que había utilizado aquella Hyuuga al saludar a Naruto; pero no era igual. De hecho, no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera oído antes. Si bien, definitivamente, se parecía al que la chica de ojos blancos había usado con Naruto.

Pensando cuidadosamente su respuesta, replicó, recordando lo que aquel libro que había leído hacía tanto tiempo decía sobre los apodos y sobre aceptar los saludos de las personas —Buenos días, preciosa.

La expresión de complacencia de ella dio a entender al chico que la interacción había sido efectivamente exitosa y que había logrado establecer un vínculo casual entre aquella persona frente a él y él mismo. Lo que lo desconcertó, sin embargo, fue el cambio de postura consiguiente en la chica; pero su rostro no dejó entrever aquello.

Shikamaru, quien hasta el momento había permanecido observando de reojo las acciones de su compañera de equipo, se volvió a Naruto con lo que el rubio pensó era una expresión de desagrado en el rostro —Así que... —bostezó, sin molestarse en cubrir su boca— Naruto. ¿Qué haces?

Naruto sonrió, amplia y alegremente; recordando las noticias que Sai le había informado minutos antes en Ichiraku y el destino hacia el que se dirigían —¡¡Iré a hablar con la vieja Tsunade!!

El Nara enarcó una ceja —¿Tienes una misión?

Sin vergüenza alguna, replicó, con suma confianza y las esperanzas renovadas —Traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Una vez más, Shikamaru no se mostró sorprendido –al igual que Kiba tampoco lo había hecho- sino completamente estoico respecto del asunto —¿Hay novedades? —Ino, por el contrario, se mostró sumamente interesada pues dejó de prestar atención a Sai solo para oírlos a ambos.

Naruto asintió, su sonrisa dejando paso a una expresión de suma seriedad —Danzou esta muerto. Vamos a informarle a la vieja Tsunade para que nos permita salir en busca de Sasuke...

—Entiendo... —masculló Shikamaru, haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, también pudo observar en él la misma expresión de rechazo al oír el nombre del último miembro vivo del clan Uchiha que había visto en Kiba, y en tantas otras personas. Ellos no lo entendían, no comprendían el vínculo que él y Sasuke compartían. A veces temía él mismo no comprenderlo, pero luego todo pensamiento de ese tipo era disipado en el aire. El dolor, había aprendido, era parte del camino hacia el crecimiento. Sasuke era dolor. Ellos lo eran. Y hasta que pudiera salvarlo, ese dolor existiría. Y él, y solo él, podía acabarlo. Solo él podía ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, aún si el camino hacia ello estuviera plagado de sufrimiento. Esa era la paradoja de su relación, la paradoja de la vida.

Sin decir más, se despidió de ambos y junto con Sai retomaron su camino hacia la torre de la Hokage. Corriendo, al menos él, a toda velocidad hacia donde sabía que podría encontrar a Tsunade. Ignorando las quejas de las personas que por accidente llevaba por delante al correr por las atestadas calles de Konoha, ignorándolo todo. Con solo una idea en mente, una misión, un nombre. _Sasuke..._

Finalmente, ascendió las amplias escaleras de piedra y llegó al lugar. Golpeando impetuosa e impacientemente la puerta como si su vida pendiera de ello, y en cierto sentido, se podía pensar que así era.

—¡Vieja Tsunade! —exclamó, ingresando forzosamente al despacho y pasando junto a Shizune sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla. Sai, por el contrario, hizo una reverencia.

—¿Naruto? —lo cuestionó, con un borde amenazante en la voz. Le había dicho en varias ocasiones, ocasiones que ya no podía contar, que no ingresara de esa forma a su despacho. Y que no había necesidad de alborotarlo todo a su paso. Pero Naruto no entendía, nunca lo haría. Y, en el fondo, eso a ella no le importaba. Pues Naruto le recordaba a alguien, alguien que había perdido hacía tres años. Y el verlo a _él_ en aquel joven rubio le sonsacaba una sonrisa, sonrisa que se rehusaba a mostrar abiertamente y en público.

—¡Debo ir a buscarlo a Sasuke!

La mujer no pareció sorprendida por la petición. Sabía que Naruto vendría, lo había sabido desde un tiempo ya. Desde que, por primera vez, había oído la noticia —Supongo que no podré detenerte, ¿verdad?

Naruto sonrió, su rubia cabellera oscilando con una brisa de aire que furtivamente ingresó por la ventana detrás del escritorio de la Hokage —No.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos delante de ella. Apoyando, posteriormente, su mentón sobre ambas manos —Kakashi me lo había advertido.

El joven rubio parpadeó desconcertado —¿Kakashi-sensei?

La mujer rubia y voluptuosa ignoró la pregunta, mascullando para sí misma —Supongo que no tengo demasiada opción. No puedo obligarte a quedarte... —antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera decir algo, Tsunade continuó— pero lo harás con mis condiciones.

Naruto, asintió. Sabiendo que lo haría siempre y cuando dichas condiciones no lo retuvieran. Entonces, se vería forzado a ignorar las órdenes; y eso Tsunade también lo sabía —¡Bien!.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera proceder a enumerar dichas condiciones; la puerta se abrió de par en par. Dejando entrever la figura jadeante de una joven de apariencia firme, cortos cabellos rosados y profundos ojos verdes que revelaban desconcierto y un tinte de, casi perdida, esperanza.

—¡¡¿Es verdad?!! —se envaró y su vista se fijó en el rubio—. ¡¿Es verdad, Naruto?!

Éste asintió, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se constreñía. Algo dolía, algo se estaba quebrando. Naruto lo sabía, sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, pero había decidido hacía tiempo ignorarlo. A ella... solo lo ataba una promesa. Promesa cuyo prospecto era alejarla aún más de él, pero eso no importaba. No realmente. Ambos sentían el mismo dolor, ambos habían perdido lo mismo, y eso mismo que los unía estaba destinado a separarlos.

Y, aún así, él no podía arrancarse de ella. Así como ella no podía arrancarse de Sasuke. Porque Naruto no era lo que Sakura necesitaba, tan solo era lo que quería. Y ella, en efecto, lo quería. Pero no tenerlo no hacía diferencia alguna.

Sasuke... Sasuke, en cambio, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Necesitar y querer, nunca eran lo mismo. Nunca lo habían sido. Nunca lo serían.


	3. Sueños y promesas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

3/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y por tomarse la molestia de leerla. Y, más aún, gracias a aquellos que robaron de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un review con su opinión. Aca esta el capítulo 3 y espero que también les guste. Gracias. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

III

"Sueños y promesas"

Él era una soñador, en el más fuerte sentido de la palabra; porque se atrevía a serlo, porque ser atrevía a soñar, y a seguir soñando, aún sabiendo que los sueños eran solo eso. Sueños, opuestos por lógica a la realidad. Lejos de ella, fuera del alcance de uno, difíciles de alcanzar. Pero Naruto consideraba mejor vivir su vida extendiendo la mano a algo que quizá nunca sería capaz de alcanzar que vivirla lamentándose de lo distinta que era en verdad la vida de los sueños. Porque lo era, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Aún así, no dejaba de soñar con los ojos abiertos, porque soñar lo mantenía en movimiento y avanzando. Algo que nada en el mundo jamás lograría. Por esa razón, soñaba que Sasuke volvería, regresaría algún día, sin el gran agujero que llevaba en su pecho donde debería estar su corazón. Naruto pensaba que, por seguridad, Sasuke lo había escondido en otro lado. El deseo, el sueño, de estar en lo cierto lo reconfortaba. Para Naruto, Sasuke no estaba muerto.

Naruto también soñaba con Sakura, habitualmente lo hacía, porque ella era todo de lo que los sueños están hechos. De promesas y sentimientos de pertenencia. Todo de lo que la realidad no está hecha. En ella, Sakura no le pertenecía a él y, aunque la promesa no estaba rota –porque él nunca rompía una promesa- la promesa lo estaba rompiendo a él. Pero uno se aferra a los sueños, porque la realidad tiene pocos lugares de donde aferrarse. Lograr sonsacarle a Sakura una sonrisa, aún si no fuera creada por él, era una de esas.

Por esa razón, sonriendo jubilosamente como siempre lo hacía y con el entusiasmo de verla brillar, respondió —Danzou está muerto. Buscaremos a Sasuke. Lo traeremos de vuelta —regocijándose en la vista de la sonrisa genuina que se extendía en aquel momento por los labios rosados de la chica. Sus ojos verdes dentelleando con la esperanza desbordante propia del color. Para Naruto, Sakura era esperanza.

Siempre deseando, siempre esperando, que todo funcionara como se suponía que debía funcionar. Ino habitualmente se reía de ella por ello, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Ino podía haber perdido la fe, le podría repetir mil y una veces que la gente que moría no podía regresar (y eso incluía, para ella, a Sasuke), le podía asegurar que quienes se perdían jamás regresarían, pero Sakura no la escucharía. No le haría caso, no le creería. Porque Sakura aún era una niña, en el cuerpo de una mujer capaz de quebrar con solo su fuerza todos los huesos de un ser humano, pero que solo deseaba conservar su inocencia todo lo que el mundo se lo permitiera. Y no la dejaría ir con facilidad, porque hacerlo significaría convertirse en todo lo que más odiaba y temía. En todo lo que amaba. Hacerlo la convertiría en Sasuke, y de esa forma jamás sería capaz de salvarlo. Salvarlo, para Sakura, era lo más importante en su vida. Más importante que su vida misma. Naruto existía para evitar que Sakura se matara en el intento de encontrar el corazón que ambos buscaban desde hacía tantos años.

—¡Tsunade-shishou! —exclamó la pelirrosa, caminando rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y deteniéndose a su lado—. En ese caso, debemos apresurarnos.

El rubio sonrió, observándola de lado con completa devoción. Sakura era hermosa, contraria a la opinión de muchos. Sus rasgos eran finos y fuertes, pero perfectamente delineados. Así como su corto cabello daba a la joven una extraña sensación de fortaleza y rudeza, a pesar de su suave color rosado; que claramente expresaba feminidad. Naruto nunca le había dicho pero realmente prefería como se veía su cabello corto a cómo lo hacía largo, sin embargo, Sakura solo lo golpearía por simplemente decirlo. Los piropos, más aún provenientes de él, habían dejado de ser importantes para ella. Ino podía recibirlos todo, por lo que a ella le importaba, Sakura no los quería. Ella solo quería ser reconocida por su fortaleza, y solo deseaba salvar a Sasuke. Además, la insensibilidad de Sai probablemente le había quitado todo deseo de volver a oír un cumplido de nuevo.

Aún así, a pesar de su exterior rudo y su porte fuerte, Sakura hacía honor perfectamente a su nombre. Ella era frágil y ligera como la flor por la que había sido nombrada y tendía a caer fácilmente con el viento. Caer en toda su belleza y plenitud. Eso deseaba Sakura, no marchitarse en el árbol al cual estaba forzada a vivir, sino caer en su máximo esplendor, en batalla, para que Sasuke pudiera verla y –quizá- atraparla antes de tocar el suelo. La flor Sakura, como la vida, era breve, intensa y fugaz. Y así se aseguraba de vivir la suya la pelirrosa. Sin perder tiempo alguno.

Naruto golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, asegurándose de atraer la atención de todos los presentes hacia él —¡Debemos salir cuanto antes! Es nuestra oportunidad.

La voluptuosa mujer de cabello dorado lo contempló con aquellos ojos ambarinos llenos de cansancio. Naruto sabía, que aún para ella, el tema de Sasuke se había vuelto redundante, pero lo entendía. Tsunade lo entendía, entendía que quisiera salvar a Sasuke. Ella misma había intentado salvar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, y en ambos casos había fallado, así como había fallado salvando a su hermano menor Nawaki y a su novio Dan. Y, aún después de tres años, Naruto la seguía viendo frente a la tumba de Jiraiya; lamentándose no haber podido salvarlo, no haberlos podido salvar a todos. Quizá por esa razón, Tsunade había entrenado a Sakura, porque veía su pasado en ella, y no deseaba ver su futuro también.

—Debemos tener en cuenta que el nombre de Sasuke está escrito en el libro Bingo. Es un criminal peligroso.

El rubio rechinó los dientes, golpeando nuevamente con el puño sobre el escritorio de la Hokage —¡¡No podemos abandonarlo!! Así esté escrito su nombre, Sasuke es Sasuke.

Tsunade suspiró, cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos de ambas manos frente a su rostro —Según mis datos, Sasuke se encuentra aún junto a su equipo llamado Taka; conformado por un ninja femenino de tipo sensorial, Karin. Un renegado de la aldea de la niebla, Hozuki Suigetsu. Y Juugo, quien posee las habilidades del sello maldito. Todos ellos ex sirvientes de Orochimaru. Todos ellos peligrosos.

—¡¡Yo los venceré, si eso debo hacer para traer a Sasuke de vuelta lo haré!!

—Naruto, la misión no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus manos cerrándose en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo —No estoy tomándola a la ligera. Solo... quiero traerlo de vuelta, lo antes posible.

La Hokage asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería Naruto; y estaba segura de que Sakura también lo comprendía —Si Sasuke llega a ser capturado por cualquier otro país, su ejecución será inmediatamente solicitada.

Un jadeo de terror escapó los labios de Sakura, quien contempló a la que una vez fuera su maestra con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las manos temblándole sutilmente —Tsunade-shishou... no podemos permitirlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Si sucede, no habrá demasiado que podamos hacer. El único kage capaz de ceder, si Naruto se lo pidiera, sería Gaara y aún entonces dudo que todo Suna lo aceptara.

Sakura intervino —Con más razón, debemos apresurarnos, tal y como dice Naruto. Si Sasuke-kun... —el pensamiento era simplemente inconcebible en su cabeza. Aún la idea de su propia muerte era más concebible para Sakura que la de Sasuke. Él no podía morir, simplemente no podía.

—¡Sasuke no morirá! —aseguró rápidamente Naruto, observando la reacción de Sakura ante la noticia. Si algo llegara a suceder a Sasuke, ella no lo soportaría. Él tampoco sabía qué haría si tal cosa llegaba a pasar, pero tenía fe en que no lo haría, los dos la tenían. Y eso bastaba para mantenerlos en pie. En una pieza. En movimiento.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió por tercera vez y del exterior ingresó una alta figura de largos cabellos plateados alborotados y de rostro casi completamente cubierto. Su único ojo visible, se fijó en ambos jóvenes delante del escritorio de Tsunade; deteniéndose un instante de más en la actitud agitada de Naruto sin demasiado interés. Los ojos azules de éste se fijaron rápidamente en el recién llegado.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Sakura también se mostró aliviada con el ingreso de aquella persona en el despacho. Ahora solo eran ellos, Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi.

La Hokage dirigió sus palabras, esta vez, a modo de bienvenida al recién ingresado —Kakashi.

Éste dejó de contemplar a Naruto y Sakura y se volvió a la rubia, sacando un pequeño cuaderno de sus bolsillos —Hokage-sama, aquí está lo que me pidió.

La mujer asintió solemnemente, tomando el pequeño objeto de las manos del shinobi y comenzando a rebuscar entre las amarillentas páginas una página en particular. Finalmente se detuvo, siguiendo con la vista las palabras escritas en tinta en aquella hoja de papel desgastado. Una y otra vez.

Luego levantó la vista a Kakashi —¿Estás seguro?

El hombre asintió, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Shizune –junto a la Hokage- y contemplando la misma página que la mujer había leído y releído segundos atrás —Completamente. Al menos así era hasta hace unos días. Siempre está la posibilidad de-

La rubia asintió —De que se hallan trasladado.

—Aún así —continuó Kakashi—, no lo veo del todo factible. Han permanecido en inactividad desde hace un tiempo, solo la muerte de Danzou revela movimiento; pero no implica que hayan abandonado el punto donde se encontraban.

Tsunade meditó por un instante —Puede ser una pérdida de tiempo. Puede que ya no estén allí.

Naruto decidió intervenir, una vez más agitado por la expectativa de poder emprender una nueva misión para recuperar a su amigo y traerlo de vuelta —¡¡¡Aún así, algo es mejor que nada!!! ¡¡Debemos ir!!

Kakashi volvió su único ojo descubierto a Naruto —Estoy de acuerdo—musitó—. Las probabilidades de que Sasuke Uchiha aún permanezca allí son bastante altas, de un 70% diría yo. Creo que vale la pena investigar.

La mujer asintió, contemplando nuevamente las notas delante suyo y examinando los techos de los edificios de la aldea por la ventana —Sasuke Uchiha representa un gran peligro para la aldea. Aún así, no podemos dejarlo en manos de otros países.

Kakashi se mostró de acuerdo, si bien no lo vocalizó. Todo rastro de humor desaparecido en el momento. Este era Kakashi, el serio, el que había creído que la misión debía anteponerse a la vida de los camaradas, el que había aprendido cruelmente cuan equivocado estaba. El que aún visitaba la tumba de Obito buscando redención, o algo similar.

Tsunade se volvió nuevamente al hombre de despuntado cabello plateado y ojo cansado —¿Mandaste a llamar a quienes te indiqué?

Él asintió, contemplando con la mirada distante por la ventana. Naruto tuvo la sensación de que podía verlo todo, aún con el sharingan completamente tapado —En cualquier instante estarán aquí.

La rubia asintió, dando vuelta a la siguiente página y contemplando con atención los nombres escritos en ella. Una y otra vez, leyó y releyó la lista. Aquellos eran los más adecuados, si, pero perderlos significaría un gran desperdicio. Un gran sacrificio. Aún así, Tsunade era perfectamente conciente de que no había otra opción; la posibilidad de que regresaran heridos era un hecho, así como también lo era el que cualquiera de ellos pudiera morir en cualquier momento. Ella solo podía intentar repararlos cuando sus cuerpos se rompieran.

Suspiró, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo frente a sus ojos sobre el viejo escritorio. Sus ojos vagando por la superficie abarrotada de papeles. Entonces, el chirriar de una pesada puerta de madera al abrirse llamó su atención; así como la de todos los presentes.

Cinco personas ingresaron al despacho hasta detenerse frente al mismo escritorio abarrotado de pergaminos y formularios vacíos. El más próximo a la rubia, un chico alto cuyo 90% del rostro permanecía oculto de la vista de los demás, aclaró su garganta, pidiendo permiso para hablar —Nos fue informada que nuestra presencia aquí es requerida.

Tsunade asintió, mientras Naruto contempló de reojo al recién llegado miembro del clan Aburame. Su semblante completamente serio, rígido, sin rastro alguno de humor o emoción. Tal y como era Shino, disciplinado. Naruto debía admitir que no le agradaba en gran medida ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo, debajo del retraído exterior de Shino existía alguien capaz de relacionarse –si bien de forma extraña- con los demás. Alguien que lo consideraba a él un amigo –aunque el rubio no comprendiera bien porque- y eso no podía ignorarlo. Por él, Shino estaba bien.

—Los llamé porque tengo una misión para ustedes.

Junto al Aburame, una chica de largo cabello dorado y grandes ojos azul pálido soltó una exclamación de entusiasmo, sus largar pestañas oscilando con cada parpadeo acompasado a cada respiro. Ino. Al lado de ella, un joven alto de cabello azabache recogido en una cola y ojos marrones que no denotaban otra cosa que aburrimiento, chasqueó la lengua. Clara señal de fastidio frente al numerito que Ino empezaba a montar, siempre atrayendo la atención de todos a su persona. Naruto podía imaginarlo diciéndole problemática en voz alta, si no fuera porque aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Y, aunque Shikamaru también era del tipo de persona reservada –tal y como lo era Shino- había una leve diferencia en él. Shikamaru podía llegar a ser divertido una vez que se lo llegaba a conocer bien. Por eso Naruto prefería a Shikamaru que a Shino, porque Shikamaru sonreía. Por extraña y remota que dicha posibilidad fuera. Shino, en cambio, no sonreía. Nunca lo hacía.

A Ino, por otro lado, la encontraba aún más aterrorizante que a su propia compañera de equipo, Sakura. Aún si la segunda fuera más fuerte, físicamente, que la primera. Aún entonces, Ino le provocaba más miedo.

—¿En qué consiste la misión? —preguntó el otro sujeto masculino de los recién llegados. Sus ojos eran blancos y traslúcidos como el mismo hielo; e igual de fríos; y su cabello era largo y sumamente lacio, cayendo en cascada por su espalda, de color castaño oscuro. A su lado, una joven de mediana estatura y cabello pardo recogido en dos pequeños rodetes a ambos lados de la cabeza observó al que fuera su compañero de equipo de reojo. Sus irises, del color del caramelo derretido, fijos en él. Tenten, al igual que Ino, parecía emocionada de tener una misión. Neji Hyuuga, en cambio, no manifestaba turbación alguna. Como siempre.

Tsunade volvió a hablar, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia delante con ambas manos en el escritorio que la separaba del resto de los presentes, a excepción de Shizune quien permanecía a su lado; religiosamente —La misión es traer a Sasuke Uchiha finalmente de vuelta, así sea forzosamente.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente, así como una expresión de sorpresa agració las redondeadas facciones de Tenten. Sin embargo, ninguno de los demás presentes –Neji, Shikamaru y Shino- se mostraron sorprendidos sino más bien ensombrecidos. Principalmente los dos primeros.

Una vez más, pensó Naruto, ninguno de ellos logró entender porque lo hacía. Ninguno comprendió porque Sasuke era tan importante para él, para Sakura. Para ambos. Pero eso a él poco le importaba. Nada más importaba, y nada más lo haría hasta que pudiera encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Y lo haría, porque lo había prometido, así tuviera que traerlo a cuestas y a duras penas respirando. Así muriera él mismo en el intento. Lo haría. Porque él, NUNCA, rompía una promesa. Aún si esta lo terminara rompiera a él. _Sasuke..._

—Partirán mañana, al alba.


	4. Egoísmo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

4/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada, quiero decirles a todos gracias por leer mi historia y por escribirme dejándome sus alentadores y amables reviews. De verdad, a todos, gracias. Acá esta el capítulo 4, como prometido, y espero les guste. De verdad, gracias por todo y espero que no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan. Realmente lo agradezco. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

IV

"Egoísmo"

Al día siguiente, todo se sintió distinto. Desde el sabor del ramen instantáneo que consumió apresuradamente en el desayuno hasta los primeros rayos de sol que invadieron su habitación desde su ventana una vez que hubo decidido abandonar el desorden de sábanas que erróneamente denominaba cama. Aún así, no pudo ubicar cuando empezó todo a sentirse tan diferente pues no pudo saber en qué exacto momento había dado comienzo aquel nuevo día. Cierto era, que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Ni siquiera en un simple instante había logrado cerrar calmamente los ojos y encontrar la paz que tan habitualmente y de forma sencilla el dormir solía procurar. Ni siquiera una vez.

Por lo que, rendido finalmente frente al insomnio, salió de un salto de la cama y comenzó su habitual rutina que, aunque idéntica a su proceder de todos los días, perdió toda sensación de familiaridad y seguridad que la rutina solía dar. Alejándolo poco a poco, más y más, de la sensación de que aquel día era (y sería) como cualquier otro.

No lo era. Aquel día sería el día en que finalmente iniciaría la última misión para traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Y lo haría. Lo traería de regreso, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Bostezando, caminó hasta el baño e hizo girar el grifo con un rápido movimiento de muñeca; contemplando por un segundo el agua trasparente caer una y otra vez hasta morir contra el lavabo de porcelana. Sus ojos, azules como el océano, parecían devolverle la mirada desde el pequeño charco que empezaba a formarse en el fondo del lavatorio. El amarillo de sus alborotados cabellos contrastando violentamente con el color blanco de la porcelana. Lenta, pero intensamente, podía sentir la energía que solía agraciarlo empezar a fluir por todo su cuerpo, a lo largo de todas sus venas, y de cada uno de sus nervios. Enervándolos, uno a uno.

Dedicando una amplia y genuina sonrisa de dientes perlados al espejo, abandonó el desolado baño de regreso a la habitación. Listo para preparar su equipaje para la misión y abandonar aquel desierto apartamento que llamaba casa.

Un instante antes de partir, sus ojos se vieron atraídos a la vieja fotografía sobre la repisa, junto a su cama. En ella, tres niños perdidos devolvían la mirada a una cámara. Naruto sabía ahora, más que nunca, que esos niños perdidos ya no existían. Porque, si, estaban igual de perdidos que en aquel entonces (quizá más) en la vida, pero ya no eran niños. Años habían pasado desde que habían dejado de serlo. Ahora eran seres humanos en acto, no en potencia.

Colgando su mochila al hombro, miró una última vez aquel polvoriento portarretrato, y abandonó el apartamento cerrando su puerta tras de sí. Una sensación de inquietud e intranquilidad abandonando aquel vacío lugar con él. Impaciente, como lo era, empezó a correr intentando dejar a tras cual perturbadora sensación. Cada vez más rápido, más y más, pensando todo el tiempo que debía llegar a la entrada de la aldea para finalmente poder partir. Deseando que, para cuando llegara allí, la sensación que retorcía su estómago hubiera desaparecido. Lo dudaba. Aún así, eclipsaría toda emoción que pudiera percibir en aquel momento con determinación pura y plena. Palideciendo cualquier inquietud o cualquier otra agitación que pudiera mermar su desempeño.

Si había algo que Naruto había logrado perfeccionar a través de los años, era el hacer palpitar su corazón a su propio ritmo. Acompasar su respiración a sus propias necesidades. Había aprendido a vivir al filo, inhalando cada momento como si fuera el último, preparándose minuto a minuto de cada día, cada semana, cada mes y cada año para el momento en que pudiera tener su batalla final. Su _última _oportunidad. De traer a la persona que lo había salvado de la desesperante soledad que por tantos años había sentido, de recuperar a la única persona que –sin saberlo- había dado un sentido a su vida. De traer al hombre que era tan igual a él que resultaba escalofriante. Sasuke era la oscuridad, la misma que Naruto siempre había tenido encerrada en su interior y que jamás había permitido salir. Sasuke y Naruto eran _iguales_, y tan obviamente distintos que resultaba doloroso para ambos. Eran dos partes, partes de un todo. Naruto, en cambio, era la luz.

Deteniéndose, contempló jadeando los rostros de todas las personas a su alrededor. Rostros familiares. Rostros que, de una forma u otra, en mayor o menor medida, simpatizaban con él y comprendían su situación; aún si no sentían el menor afecto por su contraparte. Aún si, por el contrario de él, lo rechazaban y lo desechaban como parte de sus vidas. Aunque, claro, ese no era el caso de todos.

Por unos instantes, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con la mirada esmeralda de Sakura. Una débil sonrisa agració sus labios, una que rara vez solía mostrar pues Naruto siempre sonreía ampliamente. Alegremente. Sus sonrisas, aunque exageradas, iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Eran cálidas y contagiosas, como el sol. Naruto, con su brillante cabello dorado, era como un sol. Siempre brillando, aún en las peores de las situaciones. Aún en las más adversas, e incluso cuando todo parecía en tonalidades de blanco y negro, él encontraba el color y pintaba con él sobre el cuadro más lóbrego, más oscuro. Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente. Esta sonrisa –que veía Sakura- no era de alegría, o quizá si, pero algo más la tiznaba. Algo que no podía descifrar. Esta vez, Naruto no era cálido y contagioso. Naruto no brillaba. El sol se había apagado.

La culpa comenzaba a embargarla. A inundarla. A paralizarla. Quizá, Naruto estaba llevando todo aquello demasiado lejos; por ella. Quizá, Sai tenía razón y Sakura solo estaba siendo egoísta. Muy egoísta. Pero lo cierto era, que amaba a Sasuke y, aún entonces, era incapaz de renunciar a la calidez que Naruto le proporcionaba. Lo necesitaba, en demasía, pero no podía darle todo lo que él deseaba. Hacerlo, sería darle una mentira, darle partes de ella incompletas, no un todo. Y él lo merecía todo. No a ella.

Suspirando, bajó la mirada, contemplando al resto de las personas. A cualquiera de ellos que estuviera presente porque no podía mirarlo a él. No tan apagado y tan distante. No tan roto. Sasuke la estaba destruyendo a ella, y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Naruto. Y Sasuke estaba destruyendo a Naruto. Y Naruto seguía sonriendo, como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien, como si nada le estuviera pasando. No quería ser ella quien terminara de quebrarlo.

Una vez, había creído que nada podía derrumbar a Naruto. Ahora, lo veía como era verdaderamente. _Humano_. Naruto era humano, tanto o más que ella.

—Lo siento... —susurró, solo para ella misma. Contemplando ambas palmas de sus manos vueltas hacia arriba y cubiertas con aquellos guantes marrones que habitualmente usaba. Si Naruto lo notó, no dijo nada.

La voz de alguien más, alguien que había permanecido silente en el fondo hasta entonces, llamó su atención, así como la de todos. Caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, aún sonriendo con aquella desagradable sonrisa.

Los ojos blancos opalescentes de dicha persona se fijaron –con cierta dificultad- en los azules del chico. Tras unos segundos, una pequeña y gentil voz cortó el silencio del ambiente.

Naruto parpadeó desconcertado. Ciertamente, no recordaba a Hinata siendo convocada para la misión. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto desde que lo había hecho en Ichiraku el día anterior, con Kiba. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kiba tampoco estaba allí con ella, como habitualmente solía suceder.

Hinata habló, sus mejillas adquiriendo un débil tono rosado —Umm... N-Naruto-kun...

Él se inclinó hacia delante, contemplándola con curiosidad. Desde que lo recordaba, Hinata siempre había tenido gestos y actitudes intrigantes que lo desconcertaban. Como el movimiento inquieto de dedos que hacía en aquel preciso momento —¿Si? —sonrió.

La muchacha se tambaleó y retrocedió un paso, torpemente —Uh... Y-Yo...

Naruto se enderezó, y Hinata pareció aliviada por el hecho de haber recobrado su espacio personal. De hecho –Sakura observó-, la joven Hyuuga parecía ahora respirar de forma menos agitada. No que su rubio compañero de equipo fuera a notarlo. No, no esperaba menos de él.

—¿Kiba? ¿No está contigo? Kiba siempre está contigo. O Shino, pero Shino está aquí.

La muchacha suspiró, dando una rápida ojeada al miembro del clan Aburame y quien fuera su compañero de equipo; el cual le devolvió la mirada tranquilizándola, si bien por un breve instante —Umm... V-Vine a despedir a S-Shino-kun... A Neji-nii-san... y a ti.

Parpadeando nuevamente por unos segundos, rompió en risas. Rascando su nuca una y otra vez y sonriendo alegremente —¡Claro! Pues... Gracias, Hinata. Eres muy amable.  
Sakura notó la decepción crecer lentamente en lo más profundo de los ojos vacíos de ella. Hinata lo amaba, ciegamente, de la forma en que ella era incapaz de hacerlo hacerlo. Ni jamás podría. De la forma en que ella amaba a Sasuke —Lo que Naruto quiso decir —intervino, dedicando una mirada severa al rubio— es que aprecia mucho tu gesto.

Naruto miró a Sakura, si bien brevemente, y volvió la vista a Hinata. Entendiendo –aunque desconociendo las razones- que Sakura intentaba marcarle un error. Uno, juzgando por el enfado en su mirada, aparentemente, grave y grotesco —Eh... si, Hinata. ¡De veras!

Ella asintió, dedicando una última mirada a Sakura para luego voltearse y acercarse una vez más a Shino, arrastrando levemente los pies y con los hombros ligeramente caídos.

Molesta, Sakura golpeó al rubio en la nuca. Aunque no supo realmente porqué lo había hecho en principio. La razón aparente, la falta de tacto del chico. Eso era obvio. Sin embargo, ese no era el principal motivo. Era frustración. Sakura estaba frustrada. ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser tan retorcidas? ¿Por qué nada podía resultar como se suponía que debía? ¿Por qué Naruto no podía amar a Hinata, en vez de a ella? Si lo hiciera, todo estaría finalmente bien. Pero, desgraciadamente, ese no era el caso.

—¡¡Ouch!! —se quejó el rubio, frotando su nuca adolorida y contemplando a su agresora de reojo—. Sakura-chan... ¿Por qué fue eso?

Ella permaneció en silencio un segundo, meditando su respuesta, enfadada. ¿Con quien? No sabía —Porque... eres un idiota —_No deberías amarme_—. Y un desconsiderado —_No deberías estar enamorado de la persona equivocada_—. Y un terco —_No lo merezco_.

Él simplemente se limitó a asentir, frotando una y otra vez la zona adolorida. Masajeándola con la yema de sus dedos con la intención de hacer disminuir el dolor. A lo lejos, pudo jurar que oyó a Shikamaru decir algo sobre cuan problemáticas eran las mujeres, y segundos después, Ino lo había hecho callar con tan solo una mirada. Ciertamente, debía admitir el poder de coacción que el sexo femenino parecía tener. Sakura e Ino, al menos, parecían tener ese poder, lo cual las hacía del todo más aterradoras. Y problemáticas, como en efecto había dicho Shikamaru.

Aún así, no podía ser evitado. Por alguna razón u otra, Naruto daría su vida por Sakura. Y eso era un hecho.

Molesta por la mirada de afecto que Naruto le estaba dedicando, espetó —¿Qué? —deseando desalentar cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que pudiera tener por ella en aquel momento. Sin verdaderas esperanzas de lograrlo. Cierto era que, no importaba cuanto lo maltratara, cuanto intentara alejarlo, ofenderlo o herirlo, Naruto no se apartaba de su camino. Y, debía admitir, que llevaba años y años de maltratos hacia él; pero nada parecía desalentarlo. Nada.

El rubio sonrió, no pareciendo percatarse –o ser afectado de alguna forma- del tono hostil de la pelirrosa —Nada. Hoy será el día en que traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta ¡De veras!

Un nudo se formó en el interior de ella, más precisamente en la boca del estómago. Y de repente, sintió enormes deseos de vomitar —¿Tú crees? —farfulló, con la voz estrangulada. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezando a quemarle en el filo de los ojos. Pero no lloraría, no volvería a hacerlo. Jamás. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, o necesitara.

La sonrisa brillante de Naruto le causó solo un poco más de dolor y una gran cantidad más de culpa —¡¡Yo siempre cumplo una promesa!!

Sonriendo amargamente, bajó la mirada. Su voz igual de afectada que antes; pero, afortunadamente para ella, nadie pareció percibirlo o prestarle atención alguna —Tienes razón...

El rubio elevó la voz —La cumpliré, ¡de veras!

Y ella no lo dudaba. Lo haría, si Naruto se proponía algo, lo haría, porque así era él. Porque era capaz de lo que fuera porque se cumpliera. Por esa razón, lo admiraba. Y por esa misma razón, temía. Naruto era capaz de morir en el intento.

Eso ella, no lo soportaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo se sintió distinto. Desde el aire polvoriento que estaba acostumbrado a respirar hasta el dolor intenso e interno con el que estaba acostumbrado a vivir. Aún así, no pudo ubicar cuando empezó todo a sentirse tan diferente pues no pudo saber en qué exacto momento había dado comienzo aquel nuevo día. Cierto era, que no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Ni siquiera en un simple instante había logrado cerrar calmamente los ojos y encontrar la paz que tan habitualmente y de forma sencilla el dormir solía procurar. Ni siquiera una vez.

Por lo que, rendido finalmente frente al insomnio, abrió pausadamente los ojos y contempló el empedrado techo sobre la que fuera su cama, incorporándose con cuidado de no despertar a los demás. Tarde, sin embargo, fue cuando los ojos carmesí de alguien más se fijaron en él. Contemplándolo serenamente. Su cabello anaranjado más alborotado de lo habitual.

Sasuke no se inmutó, su profunda voz rompiendo el silencio. Ya no tenía sentido alguno mantenerse en silencio, no ahora que las dos personas restantes que permanecían con él en aquella habitación también habían despertado —Ya vienen.

La única mujer presente se alteró, olfateando en aire en busca de la presencia de alguien más en aquel lugar. Nadie, no había nadie —¡¿Quién?! ¡¡No presiento a nadie!!

Una voz junto a la de ella, replicó. Su tono uno de claro fastidio —Tan temprano y ya haciendo escándalo, Karin.

La mencionada se volvió a la voz a su lado, contemplando con resentimiento los ojos violáceos petulantes de él y su serrada dentadura —Tú cállate —masculló.

Él se dispuso a replicar mordazmente pero la voz profunda interceptó una vez más, haciéndolos a callar —Silencio.

Juugo, quien había permanecido inmóvil hasta el momento, se envaró. Atreviéndose a formular finalmente la pregunta que todos tenían en mente y que Karin había formulado tan apresuradamente —¿Quiénes vienen?  
Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante y los abrió nuevamente, las imágenes de dos personas en particular fijas en su cabeza —Konoha.

_Finalmente, vendrán_.


	5. Culpa

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

5/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la brevedad, pero no quiero retenerlos demasiado con mi Bla Bla sin sentido. Únicamente quiero que sepan que el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia me hace muy feliz. De verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que muy humildemente escribo. Y gracias, aún más, a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinion; y espero nunca duden en hacerlo. Gracias, a todos. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

V

"Culpa"

Kakashi llegó minutos después, religiosamente tarde –como siempre-; apareciendo repentinamente en una nube de blanco humo, con una sonrisa, un despreocupado gesto de mano y una tonta excusa de haberse retrasado por haber ayudado a una anciana a cargar sus bolsas desde el mercado. Naruto nunca preguntó verdaderamente porqué hacía tal cosa, poner excusas tan tontas y obvias. Aún recordaba una vez a Sasuke diciendo que, por la inteligencia que obviamente tenía Kakashi, debería ser capaz de elaborar una mentira más creíble, pero tal cosa nunca había pasado. A pesar de los años, Kakashi se aferraba a la tonta excusa de decir mentiras sobre ayudar ancianitas y perderse en el camino de la vida. Cosa que irritaba a Naruto de sobremanera. Sin embargo, esta vez no dijo nada. Sakura tampoco lo hizo. Y Kakashi no se mostró sorprendido por esto, en absoluto.

Aterrizando en el piso de un salto, cayó sigilosamente con ambas puntas de los pies, para luego enderezarse y caminar hasta Naruto. Se detuvo a su lado, su rostro cubierto mirando hacia la salida de la aldea mientras que el del rubio miraba en la dirección opuesta; luego, en silencio, colocó una mano en el hombro del chico. Se sorprendió, el gesto lo tomó completamente desprevenido, pero no dijo nada; simplemente se limitó a contemplarlo de reojo, de la misma forma en que Kakashi lo hacía.

Segundos después, dijo algo en una voz tan baja que supo que aquellas palabras eran destinadas solo para él —No te apresures, no te impacientes, o la misión será en vano.

El rubio asintió, considerándose advertido, y se apartó; caminando hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, quien dedicó una mirada de confusión pero rápidamente contempló el semblante de él cargado con seriedad y decisión. Esa determinación que lo hacía quien era, la misma determinación que hacía a Sakura creer que Naruto podía lograrlo todo. Hacerlo todo. Incluso lo imposible, lo increíble. Naruto hacía a Sakura creer que todo podía volverse realidad, incluso los sueños y los deseos, aún si la vida les probara lo contrario.

—Naruto...

Él no se volteó a verla pero sonrió, continuando su camino hasta Shikamaru, quien aguardaba de pie junto a Ino y próximo a Neji —No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Todo saldrá bien.

La pelirrosa asintió, desconcertada, contemplándolo detenerse frente al único miembro del clan Nara presente en el equipo; aguardando indicaciones. _Naruto maduró_, fue el primer pensamiento que invadió su cabeza y una mirada a Kakashi le hizo saber que él estaba de acuerdo. Aquel no era el niño que había perdido un amigo años atrás, aquel no era el niño abandonado y marginado que todos odiaban y temían, tampoco era aquel ingenuo que no comprendía demasiado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No, Naruto era un hombre; sin importar la tierna edad de 18 años. De todas formas, en aquel mundo en que les había tocado vivir, la madurez y la adultez llegaba a edades tempranas. Demasiado tempranas, en su opinión. Pero tal cosa no podía ser evitada. Y la comprensión de que Naruto ya no era un niño, sino un hombre, la dejó pasmada; si bien por un instante, le robó el aliento y la conmocionó desde los cimientos. _Un hombre..._ pensó, contemplando el semblante ahora menos redondeado e inocente y más firmemente delineado de él. Seguro, su aspecto había cambiado a través de los años, pero no era eso. En nada se aproximaba a eso. El cambio provenía desde el interior.

La voz de Shikamaru extendiendo un mapa en el suelo de piedra la trajo a la realidad. Sakura, junto al resto, se juntaron alrededor del pedazo de tela pintado con las tierras del país de fuego, acuclillados.

El moreno aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar, extendiendo una mano a un punto particular del mapa —Aquí se encuentra, según la información que la Hokage me otorgó, el escondite Uchiha. Aquí debemos ir.

De momento, todos asintieron. Sakura pudo ver la concentración en los rostros de varios, las frentes de Neji, Shino, Shikamaru estaban particularmente fruncidas, como si estuvieran pensando algo en particular. Como si estuvieran compartiendo un mismo pensamiento en aquel preciso e inmediato momento.

Shikamaru continuó —La ruta más rápida es esta, a través de los bosques, en vez de bordeándolos.

Neji asintió —Estaríamos en un día y medio allá.

—Así es, considerando que no nos detendremos hasta que caiga la noche. Una vez allí, planearemos cómo abordar el escondite y el modo de proceder. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y una vez hubieron revisado sus equipajes, a petición de Shikamaru, y hubieron controlado el armamento que todos y cada uno de ellos llevaba, partieron. Saliendo disparados inmediatamente hacia las ramas de los árboles más próximos, sobre las cuales viajarían la mayor parte del tiempo. En parte, para acortar camino y, en parte, para evitar encuentros innecesarios e indeseados con enemigos que solo lograrían retrasarlos un poco más, y ellos no tenían el tiempo para ello. Debían llegar a la guarida Uchiha cuanto antes, debían llegar a Sasuke cuanto antes.

Observando por el rabillo del ojo, contempló a Sakura, quien saltaba ágilmente de rama en rama sin demasiado esfuerzo, con la vista al frente y el semblante serio. Se preguntó qué pensaría en ese preciso instante, que cruzaría por su mente, aunque pudo imaginarse sobre _quien_ se trataban dichos pensamientos. _Sasuke_. Todo, desde que habían tenido 13 y él se había marchado, había rondado en torno a él. Para ambos. Era como si su vida se hubiera detenido, como si cualquier otra cosa hubiera dejado de tener sentido de repente. Sasuke era todo en lo que pensaban, cada cosa que hacían, cada paso que daban, era por él y hacia él; pero era inevitable, ninguno de los dos era capaz de dejarlo ir. Ambos, cada uno de ellos, lo necesitaban de alguna manera. Y sabían que Sasuke los necesitaba, aunque jamás lo admitiera –y no lo haría. Más de lo que él mismo sabía. Aquella noche, cuando invadieron la aldea y asesinaron a ambos ancianos, Naruto sintió una presencia afuera de la ventana de su apartamento. Desgraciadamente, cuando se apresuró a asomarse, la presencia ya no estaba. Naruto estaba seguro que había sido Sasuke, Sakura también había afirmado sentir algo similar, pero no se había atrevido a observar, la decepción de no verlo hubiera sido demasiada, y la idea de alejarlo por querer mirarlo habría sido peor. Por lo que había permanecido en la cama, acostada boca arriba, respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo estar dormida. Y, por un tiempo, la presencia había permanecido; pero luego rápidamente se marchó. Dejándola sola y vacía de nuevo. Por supuesto, ella jamás dijo una palabra a Naruto; sólo que lo había _sentido_.

—¿Crees que esté allí? —preguntó a Naruto sin mirarlo, simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo.

El rubio, a pesar de todo, sonrió. Como Sakura esperaba que hiciera, simplemente que sonriera y le asegurara que todo estaría bien, para así ella poder creerlo. Tal y como habían venido haciendo desde hacía ya un largo tiempo —Sé que está allí —aseguró—. Yo lo llevaré de vuelta. Y por la fuerza, si es necesario.

La pelirrosa asintió, deseando que la fuerza no fuera necesaria para convencerlo pero dudando de que otra cosa realmente funcionara con él. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, le había ofrecido su amor incondicional para que no se marchara, y Sasuke se había ido de todas formas.

Débilmente, sonrió —Si... tienes razón.

Naruto frunció el ceño, alzando el puño en un ademán amenazante —Yo lo haré entrar en razón.

Deseaba creerlo, deseaba creer que Sasuke escucharía a Naruto como no la había escuchado a ella. Deseaba creer que simplemente admitiría que seguir viviendo de la forma en que lo hacía no tenía sentido y deseaba creer que volvería a casa, más que nada. Y Naruto lo hacía tan fácil, creer. Lo hacía parecer todo tan posible y obvio que temía las consecuencias de la decepción. No quería arriesgarse a desengañarse nuevamente, simplemente no lo soportaría. Su cuerpo no lo soportaría, el dolor. El desengaño. La traición.

La historia de sus vidas —Confío en ti... —susurró, solo para sí— Naruto...

Por varias horas más, continuaron viajando; saltando de rama en rama, de árbol en árbol, sin siquiera detenerse a almorzar o a beber agua. Sin siquiera detenerse a descansar, pero estaba bien. No importaba cuanto se agarrotaran sus músculos, no importaba cuando dolieran sus piernas y espaldas o cuanto fuera el cansancio –razonó Naruto-, no importaba nada más, solo llegar. Poco a poco, la luz del sol disminuyó, las sombras se hicieron más largas y oscuras, la visibilidad disminuyó lenta y progresivamente, el cielo se tiñó de rojo y todo oscureció; dando paso a la noche. Espesa y negra como no recordaban haber visto ninguna. Una noche sin luna.

La voz seria de Shikamaru indicó el alto, haciendo que todos se detuvieran al instante —Pasaremos la noche aquí, continuaremos al alba.

Todos asintieron y descendieron sigilosamente de los árboles al húmedo y blando suelo del bosque, cayendo con un suave sonido casi imperceptible al instante en que sus pies tocaron la tierra. Ino encendió la llama de una pequeña lámpara de papel y la acercó al centro del lugar al que habían descendido, iluminando el terreno y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera allí con ellos. Neji, con el Byakugan, examinó el terreno.

—Completamente despejado —anunció. El Nara asintió y Kakashi se aproximó al centro, silencioso y sigiloso como habitualmente lo era.

Su voz sonó grave y ronca cuando habló —Shikamaru, creo que deberíamos establecer el plan ahora.

Éste asintió, colocando sus cosas frente a sí mismo sobre el blando terreno y rebuscando entre ellas en busca del mapa que había examinado antes. Tras segundos de revolver sus pertenencias, lo encontró; lo colocó sobre la tierra y lo desenrolló a la vista de todos, para que cada uno de ellos pudiera examinarlo.

—Aquí estamos, de momento —señaló.

Kakashi asintió, extendiendo la mano y señalando otro punto del mapa, próximo a ellos —Esta es la guarida Uchiha.

Shino, quien había permanecido en completo silencio durante todo el viaje, dio un paso al frente y habló —Envié a un insecto para que midiera las distancias, Shikamaru, como lo solicitaste —el Nara asintió y el chico prosiguió—. Estamos, exactamente, en tiempo, a 10 horas de nuestro destino.

Shikamaru asintió —Como pensé... Debemos pensar la mejor forma de aproximarnos.

Neji, quien había permanecido en el fondo de la cuestión, arrebató la lámpara de las manos blancas de Ino –la cual no se mostró complacida por ello, en absoluto- y caminó hasta el mapa, tomando una postura acuclillada junto al que fuera el líder de la misión. Cuidadosamente, Naruto lo observó examinar el mapa.

Luego dijo —Probablemente ya sepan que estamos en camino.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —Pero, ¡¿cómo-

Shikamaru ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de Naruto —Eso ya lo había previsto.

Neji asintió, aparentemente impresionado por la capacidad de Shikamaru, que nunca dejaba de sorprender a nadie. Kakashi, también, se mostró sorprendido; pero su expresión apenas si lo manifestó.

—¿Qué sugieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente, Kakashi.

—Creo suponer correctamente, si no me equivoco, que ya saben de nuestra presencia y nos están aguardando. Eso descarta el elemento sorpresa.

Shino asintió, satisfecho con la deducción a la que habían arribado —Evidentemente.

—Además, desconocemos el tipo de compañeros que viajan con Sasuke pero Sasuke conoce nuestros modos de lucha, al menos conoce las limitaciones de nuestras técnicas, lo cual nos deja en obvia desventaja.

Naruto agitó el puño molesto, sintiendo todas las expectativas en la misión sacudirse violentamente —¡Maldición!

Una furtiva mano volvió a posarse sobre su hombro. Una vez más, se trataba de Kakashi —No te apresures, Naruto.

Ino bufó, contemplándolo claramente irritada —Ten un poco de fe en Shikamaru, ¿quieres?  
El rubio asintió, lentamente, notando a Shikamaru contemplar a la joven de reojo con una ceja alzada: sorprendido, el chico estaba sorprendido por el comentario de ella, o al menos eso parecía. Después de todo, Ino no era muy amable. Nunca, con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus compañeros de equipo.

Rió nerviosamente. No deseaba contradecirla, ni irritarla. Al fin y al cabo, Ino era aún más aterradora que Sakura —Eh... Claro.

El Nara puso los ojos en blanco —Como decía... nuestras opciones son reducidas. Solo podemos prepararnos correctamente y proceder con precaución.

Tenten chasqueó la lengua —Eso no es una estrategia.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, claramente cansado de los comentarios sardónicos de las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor —No exactamente, pero es un plan. Ingresaremos en parejas de a dos.

Y con ello, Shikamaru dio por terminada la breve reunión; haciendo que todos se dispersaran en el pequeño sector del bosque en el que se encontraban. Alejándose él mismo hasta sentarse con la espalda contra un árbol grande, ubicándose entre las grandes raíces que emergían de la tierra. Ino se apresuró a su lado, no deseando quedarse sola cuando la única luz que iluminara el lugar se apagara. Lo mismo hicieron Neji y Tenten, quienes se dirigieron a otro árbol similar y próximo al de Ino y Shikamaru. Shino se acomodó solitariamente con la espalda contra una roca y Kakashi saltó hacia una rama baja.

Naruto, por su parte, se dirigió a un árbol más alejado del resto; sorprendiéndose de ver la silueta de alguien caminar detrás de él. Al voltearse, se sorprendió aún mas de ver que se trataba de Sakura, quien se detuvo al ver que Naruto se había percatado de su presencia.

—¿Quieres acurrucarte conmigo en un árbol, Sakura-chan? —bromeó, arriesgándose a recibir un golpe por el comentario obviamente inapropiado y sugestivo. Comentario que sabía que Sakura descartaría al instante.

Y, efectivamente, de esa forma sucedió. Sakura golpeó su nuca secamente, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos —¡Claro que no, idiota! —luego, extrañamente, bajó la voz hasta silenciarse. Naruto la contempló confundido, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente aguardó, aguardó que ella quisiera hablar—. Es solo... —masculló, desviando la mirada frustrada— que no parece haber otro lugar para dormir...

El rubio sonrió —¡Puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras, Sakura-chan! —esta vez, el comentario no fue con ningún tipo de intención alguna. De hecho, Naruto ni siquiera se percibió de cómo sonaba exactamente aquello, pero Sakura oyó otra cosa, y por impulso propinó un nuevo golpe a la cabeza del chico.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué fue eso...? —Sakura bajó lentamente la mano que había alzado. Sabía que Naruto era demasiado inocente para decir algo en líneas similares a lo que había dicho, sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho adrede, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba dejarle en claro que no habría ningún tipo de intimidad entre ellos, ni siquiera en términos de inocencia. Necesitaba desalentarlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo.

—¡Por idiota! Ahora... —bufó, viéndolo sentarse con la espalda contra el árbol— apártate y haz lugar para mi.

Naruto asintió, rendido, y se apartó; perdiendo el conocimiento minutos después. Sakura, por otro lado, no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño y permaneció en la oscuridad de la noche contemplando el casi negro firmamento, solo iluminado por pequeñas estrellas distantes que proporcionaban un mínimo de luz. A su lado, Naruto comenzó a roncar; e inconscientemente sonrió, volteándose a verlo en el silencio de la noche. Tan pacífico, tan inocente. Naruto parecía un niño cansado tras un día de juego, por ridículo que el pensamiento fuera (al menos en su mundo). Y la culpa la invadió una vez más, odiaba no poder darle lo que tanto deseaba. Se odiaba por no poder hacerlo, por no ser capaz, pero su mente solo podía pensar en una persona. Y ese no era Naruto, sino alguien más. _Sasuke-kun..._


	6. De cuentos, príncipes y villanos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

6/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy yo subiendo el capítulo 6, de esta como de las otras 3 historias. Al parecer, para ahorrar tiempo y poder subir el capítulo más rápido, tendré que hacer notas de autor genéricas (pero solo porque priorizo mi promesa de actualizar diariamente). Sin embargo, sepan que mis agradecimientos no lo son, ni mucho menos (aunque mi formalidad al escribir pueda dar esa idea). De verdad, cuando digo que estoy agradecida es porque lo estoy. Parecerá tonto pero para alguien como yo que disfruta de escribir y no lo hace siendo conocedora del arte, es un halago que se molesten en darle una oportunidad, y dármela a mi. ¡Gracias! Y sepan también que aprecio el que me hagan saber su opinión. Recuerden que estoy aprendiendo y sus comentarios siempre suman para mejorar. **¡Gracias a todos!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

VI

"De cuentos, príncipes y villanos"

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol dorados que empezaban a acariciar cálidamente su rostro. Parpadeando sus ojos azules, contempló soñoliento y desconcertado los alrededores. Sobre las ramas, Kakashi y Shino –quienes habían dormido toda la noche allí- estaban ausentes. Habían desaparecido, como era de esperarse. Sabía, de antemano, que Kakashi era un madrugador pues habitualmente visitaba la tumba de todos a quienes había conocido y todos a quienes había amado (como le había explicado el tercero) y, aunque desconocía los hábitos diurnos y nocturnos de Shino, no le sorprendía verdaderamente saber que el miembro del clan Aburame también era un madrugador. Shikamaru, por otro lado, no lo era y parecía estar disfrutando de su sueño; e Ino, quien tenía demasiadas energías –incluso a tan tempranas horas de la mañana- parecía planear despertarlo de la forma más brusca que pudiera ocurrírsele. Y se le ocurriría una, su mente maléfica llegaría a un plan. De eso, Naruto no tenía duda alguna. Por otro lado, Neji no parecía estar presente en ningún lado. Y Tenten aún dormía relajada contra el tronco de un gran árbol. El mismo en el que había dormido el miembro del clan Hyuuga pero ahora solo había un espacio vacío junto a ella, y Neji no aparecía por ningún lado. Aún así, aquello no lo alertó; Neji también era un madrugador y probablemente estuviera haciendo algún reconocimiento del terreno por su cuenta. Si ese fuera el caso, como efectivamente creía que era, no se sorprendería de verlo regresar en cualquier momento. Tal y como supuso, en ese preciso instante, apareció de entre el espeso follaje, cayendo suavemente sobre la punta de sus pies. El Byakugan de sus ojos completa e indudablemente activado.

Sonriendo, giró levemente su cabeza y se dispuso a cerrar los ojos una vez más (pues él, a diferencia de la gran mayoría, no era un madrugador. De hecho, amaba dormir por las mañanas y hasta pasada la hora del mediodía. Eso era, si no tenía ninguna misión). Sin embargo, su cabeza se detuvo en seco, así como lo hicieron sus párpados antes de cerrarse, y su aliento pareció atraparse en lo profundo de su garganta. Allí, a no más de unos centímetro de su rostro, estaba el completamente relajado semblante de Sakura. Ojos cerrados y labios levemente fruncidos, húmedos y rosados. Y, por un instante, deseó cometer una travesura de la cual –seguramente- saldría brutalmente lastimado, pero eso poco le importó. Aquella era una posibilidad única, una en un millón. Sakura jamás le permitiría acercarse tanto a ella y, no obstante, allí estaba, a centímetros de él, recostada gentilmente sobre su hombro; dormida. Si tan solo dejaba caer unos centímetros su cabeza, podría besarla. Tal y como había deseado hacerlo desde que estaban en la academia. Aún si luego terminaba bestialmente golpeado, no importaba. Naruto estaba convencido de que valía la pena, aún si Sakura se enfadaba posteriormente por ello. Naruto sabía que valía la pena.

Por lo que, cerrando tentativamente los ojos, descendió una pulgada su cabeza, luego se detuvo. Allí, a un instante de presionar sus labios con los de ella; pero, cuando abrió los ojos para asegurarse de que Sakura no estuviera despierta, se sorprendió de verla mirándolo fijo, confundida. Desconcertada, parpadeó una, otra vez; y luego su sereno semblante se transformó en uno de plena furia.

Naruto, tragando saliva con cierta dificultad, intentó explicarse; estableciendo la distancia inicial que habían mantenido —¡Sakura-chan, puedo explicarlo!

Pero ella no lo oyó. Simplemente se incorporó, dejándolo a él sentado torpemente en el piso, e hizo sonar todos y cada uno de sus nudillos. Una y otra vez. La vena de su sien vibrando sutilmente contra su piel, sus labios firmemente apretados en una pequeña línea. Cuando habló, su voz sonó como un rugido —¡¡¡Naruto!!!

Éste, aterrado, retrocedió aún sentado en el piso, sus manos rápidamente interponiéndose entre él y ella en señal de paz. Sabiendo, de antemano –y tristemente-, que aquello no funcionaría con Sakura. Desde que la conocía, nunca lo había hecho —¡Sakura-chan, yo no-

Sin embargo, no pudo concretar aquella excusa. El puño macizo y anormalmente fuerte de Sakura impactó de lleno en el exacto centro de su rostro, enviándolo a causa del impacto hacia atrás; quedando, patéticamente, con la espalda contra el suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzando a caer lentamente desde los orificios de su nariz.

—Ouch... Sakura-chan... —gimió, frotándose la innegablemente dañada nariz. Alguien tendría que repararla antes de partir. Alguien tendría que volver a enderezarla una vez más a su lugar. Y Sakura, obviamente, no sería. Ella era, en primer lugar, quien se la había roto.

—¡¡¡Idiota, ¿qué se supone que estabas intentando?!!! —bramó. A lo lejos, Naruto estuvo seguro de oír las risas de Tenten e Ino y un chasquido irritado de alguien que sonaba como Shikamaru, o quizá fuera Neji; de una forma u otra, no estaba seguro. Por lo que él sabía, quizá fueran los dos. Una vez más, había quedado como un tonto ante todos. Era una suerte la suya, y en efecto lo era, que ese tipo de cosas no le importaran en absoluto.

Pisando fuerte contra el piso, una, otra vez, como si intentara quebrar la tierra bajo sus pies, se alejó del rubio. Decir que estaba enfadada era ridículo, no llegaba ni siquiera a la escala apropiada de lo que sentía, pero a falta de una palabra mejor debería decir simplemente ello. Por inapropiado que sonara. Aún así, no estaba segura de a quien iba dirigido el sentimiento, el enfado, si a Naruto –por su repetitivo atrevimiento y sus desesperados y patéticos intentos de acercarse a ella-, a ella misma –por ser incapaz de amar a tan patética criatura, o si a la situación en general; por ser dolorosamente injusta. Cierto era que por un instante, había considerado no moverse y simplemente permanecer inmóvil. Otras veces, había considerado besarlo pero por todas las razones equivocadas. Y, aún a veces, lo consideraba. Lo quebraría, eso Sakura lo sabía, terminaría de derribar todas y cada una de sus fantasías de ella porque la realidad nunca era mejor que la ficción y el simple gesto lo traería a la realidad. Derribaría las paredes y las falsas efigies, y le permitiría verla tal y como era. Tal y como ella se sentía. Una niña, lejos de ser bonita –como Ino le había asegurado una vez que lo era-, atrapada en un mundo de guerra que descosía sus costuras día a día. Pero aún no podía hacerlo, Naruto era una fantasía, la mejor que tenía y había tenido, una pretensión; quien la mantenía sana y cuerda, el único que la hacía creer en los finales felices que cada vez veía más distantes. El príncipe de los cuentos, con su dorado cabello rubio y sus grandes y llenos de amor, solo por ella, ojos azules. Pero, por alguna razón u otra, Sakura no quería al príncipe. No quería el estereotipo, aún si Naruto fuera –en verdad- todo aquello de lo que están hecho los príncipes de los cuentos. No, ella no quería al príncipe, porque el amor del príncipe era demasiado desesperado y –en algún punto- aburrido, ella quería el villano. Aquel que la llevaba a la desolación y a la miseria absoluta, quería aquel que lejos estaba de amarla. Quien ni siquiera dirigiría una mirada en su dirección, como de hecho tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Sakura quería a Sasuke, porque ella no era ninguna princesa y la vida no era un cuentos de hadas, sino esta. Había veces en que pensaba si algún día llegarían a ese punto en donde ya no se dañarían, como pequeños niños maliciosos, una y otra vez. Había días en que simplemente no creía que ese punto existiera.

Colocando furiosamente sus guantes se detuvo al oír la voz de alguien llamándola. Al voltearse, se encontró con Ino, quien dedicaba a la rubia una mirada de desaprobación —¿Qué quieres, cerda? —espetó.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla y clavando sus incisivos ojos cobalto en los verde esmeralda de ella —Reparé la nariz de Naruto, no creo poder reparar de la misma forma el resto.

Sakura, ofendida, enderezó de la misma forma su postura —No tienes autoridad alguna para sermonearme, tú haces exactamente lo mismo. Solo... —se detuvo un instante, vacilando sobre si soltar la palabra que sabía haría una grieta en la mente de su amiga, y pondría su amistad en términos no tan amistosos, o no. La decisión no fue tan difícil como pensaba—. Solo que eres muy hipócrita para darte cuenta.

Ino, con la cuota de dignidad restante que le quedaba, y el ego herido –que solo Sakura podía dañar de esa forma- dio media vuelta grácilmente y se marchó de regreso a donde se encontraban el resto; mascullando un —Nos vamos —antes de desaparecer. Segundos después, Sakura la siguió.

Al llegar al lugar donde habían pasado la noche, el resto del equipo aguardaba y Shikamaru se encontraba –una vez más- en cuclillas repasando el plan junto a Neji y Shino, quienes asentían una y otra vez en señal de aprobación. Naruto, por otro lado, parecía haber recobrado la seriedad que la misión requería. Probablemente por el bien de la estúpida promesa que le había hecho a ella. Por ella, se sentía la peor de las personas. Por Naruto, Sakura constantemente se sentía inapropiada e insuficiente. Y Sakura odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Al pasar junto a él, Naruto ni siquiera miró en su dirección, simplemente continuó aguardando las indicaciones de Shikamaru, de pie junto a Kakashi; quien examinaba el mapa con la misma mira analítica y crítica. Luego de unos segundos, decidieron partir cuanto antes, aprovechando el inicio del día para arribar a la guarida lo antes posible. Lamentándose haber perdido el alba para partir.

Shikamaru contempló hacia atrás, al resto, y con un gesto de la mano indicó que rápidamente se dirigieran a las ramas. Adquiriendo la misma posición de viaje en la que habían estado viajando hasta el momento. Los primeros veinticinco minutos fueron tranquilos, silenciosos, demasiado calmos en su opinión. Después de un silencio como ese, nada bueno podía suceder, pero eso Sakura lo sabía. Nada bueno sucedería una vez que llegaran al punto de llegada, nada bueno. Observando a Naruto de reojo, temió por su vida.

Una y otra vez quiso decirle que olvidara la promesa, que la desechara como un tonto capricho infantil (aún si lejos distara de ser eso) pero no podía forzarse a hacerlo. Por una razón u otra, no podía pronunciar las palabras. Sai se lo había dicho, solo ella era capaz de detenerlo en la locura de búsqueda en que Naruto estaba sumergido, solo ella podía detener toda la demencia que la situación llevaba. Solo Sakura podía detener a Naruto de que arriesgara su vida en el intento, pero no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo. Quería que Naruto siguiera buscando a Sasuke, por sus propios motivos o por los de ella, quería seguir sintiéndose amada por el rubio y quería creer que las buenas cosas pasaban en la vida si uno realmente lo deseaba. Y todo eso solo Naruto podía enseñárselo. Pero Sakura solo quería a Sasuke.

La voz del Nara señalando el alto la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Frente a ellos, yacía la entrada de la guarida que una vez había pertenecido al más poderoso clan de Konoha, al clan Uchiha, y que ahora era solo un viejo edificio de piedras rotas, polvo y tierra, un viejo edificio en decadencia. Aproximándose a la entrada, vieron el símbolo Uchiha pintado en la pared y una descarga de adrenalina se disparó por el cuerpo de ella, seguida de un escalofrío inusual. Al ingresar, notaron que la guarida tipo cueva era demasiado húmeda y las paredes estaban cubiertas levemente de musgo.

En un principio, la entrada consistía en un pequeño vestíbulo de roca desierto en el que, de momento, se encontraban aguardando instrucciones. Unos metros más allá, el vestíbulo se dividía en cuatro corredores de piedra de techo bajo y paredes estrechas. Cada uno de ellos parecía seguir un recorrido distinto y llevar a un lugar diferente. ¿Cómo continuarían de allí? Sakura no tenía idea.

Naruto, por su parte, estaba alterado. Empezaba a impacientarse pues ya estaban allí, a minutos de hallar a Sasuke, a metros de encontrarlo y poder llevarlo finalmente de regreso a la aldea, y aún permanecían allí, de pie, deliberando. Cansado, exclamó —¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡¡¡Encontremos a Sasuke!!!

Sakura, en tono irritado, replicó —Sería estúpido simplemente ir Naruto, no sabemos lo que nos espera.

Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, la forma de tratarlo. Era la única forma en su vida que había conocido, la única forma que conocía de intentar desalentarlo, de intentar desarmarlo y, a la vez, de hacerle saber que era capaz de colarse debajo de su piel de una forma en que nadie más podía. De una forma que, en definitiva, la irritaba. Nadie debía ser capaz de generar tal efecto en una persona. Nadie en el mundo.

Bufando, Naruto pateó una pequeña piedra del suelo –la cual fue a impactar contra una de las paredes- y contempló al resto, aguardando impacientemente las indicaciones. Finalmente, Shikamaru alzó la cabeza y se dirigió al resto.

—Le ordené a Neji que observara con el Byakugan y aparentemente no parece haber trampa alguna en el camino. Sin embargo, por una razón u otra no puede ver más allá de un rango de 15 metros; por lo que debemos movilizarnos con cuidado —Tenten, Shino, Neji, Kakashi, Ino asintieron. Sakura simplemente contempló hacia los caminos que se bifurcaban delante de ellos y Naruto bufó fastidiado—. Iremos dos por cada corredor.

Luego de meditar por unos segundos y observar con cautela los rostros de cada uno, añadió —Ingresaremos de esta forma: Neji y Tenten, irán por el corredor de derecha, al siguiente, ingresarán Sakura y Naruto —ambos contemplaron la entrada, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron—; luego, iremos Ino y yo por el siguiente, y por último; Shino y Kakashi ingresarán por el de la izquierda. ¿Entendido?

Todos hicieron un gesto u otro de asentimiento, se colocaron en la entrada del corredor correspondiente que deberían recorrer y a la señal ingresaron al mismo tiempo. Tras caminar unos pasos, la luz dejó de filtrarse por las estrechas paredes de piedra y todo se volvió oscuro. Negro y espeso. Vacilante, Sakura se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y permaneció a su lado; encendiendo una antorcha e iluminando tenuemente el camino por recorrer. Allí, a pocos metros, el pasadizo empezaba a descender bruscamente. Y, desde donde se encontraban, ya no podían ver ni la entrada por la que habían ingresado ni el final del túnel. Solo oscuridad llegaba a sus ojos, solo eso.

La voz de Naruto sonó extrañamente fantasmal en el lugar. Sin embargo, era la voz de Naruto, aquella voz de determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba, aquella voz que le hacía creer a ella que todo estaría bien. Y mientras él hablara, mientras respirara y repitiera una y otra vez las mismas palabras lo estaría —No te preocupes Sakura-chan, encontraremos a Sasuke.

De eso estaba segura.


	7. Desiciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

7/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, para no retrasar demasiado la actualización de las historias y de este capítulo, me veré nuevamente forzada a hacer una nota genérica de autor con los agradecimientos. Perdón por eso, pero no quiero faltar a mi promesa. De verdad, sepan que les estoy agradecida de todo corazón, leer de ustedes me hace muy feliz. En mi opinión, no es el número de reviews lo que cuenta sino el hecho de saber que hay alguien que disfruta lo que uno escribe. Además, encuentro los reviews más personales. En todo caso, gracias. Por todo, por su opinión y por leer mi historia. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

VII

"Decisiones"

Continuaron caminando en la absoluta oscuridad, adentrándose más y más en el corazón de la guarida. Descendiendo bruscamente hacia algún punto bajo tierra. De vez en cuando, el aire empezaba a faltarle, pero nada tenía que ver con la humedad o la profundidad del lugar sino con algo más. Su corazón, que parecía haber adquirido tres veces el tamaño normal, chocaba violentamente contra los barrotes de hueso que lo contenían, oprimiendo en su intento de liberación los malogrados pulmones que parecían ceder ante la fuerza. Por momentos, quería detenerse y regresar. Correr de vuelta a la entrada de la cueva y permanecer allí. Por momentos, simplemente quería vaciar el contenido de su estómago sobre la roca del suelo y el sudor frío que corría por su nuca y frente no ayudaban a su situación en absoluto. Pensó que si Naruto se volteara en ese preciso instante quizá sería capaz de notar la palidez de su piel, la cual habitualmente tenía un agradable color melocotón. Tristemente, aquel no era el día. No tenía nada de habitual. Y cada vez que veía a Sasuke se sentía morir un poquito más, hundirse un poco más, siempre un poco más, en la desesperanza y la soledad. Pero Naruto no se voltearía, no la vería, el rubio que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su tarea. Su objetivo, hacer que Sasuke volviera. Y ella estaba atrapada en dos corrientes que la abofeteaban, la arrastraban de un lado al otro y la hundían cada día un poco más. Pero era fuerte, debía serlo, por ambos; Naruto y Sasuke. Por el dolor que debían soportar, por los lazos dañados y lo dañado de la realidad. Por lo dañado en ella, y por lo que aún permanecía sin dañar. A veces, solo desearía caer de rodillas y llorar. Sin embargo, se había prometido no hacerlo; había llorado demasiado de niña y el llanto ninguna solución le había traído. Ninguna. A pesar del llanto, todos se habían reído de su gran frente; Sasuke se había marchado; Sasuke no había recapacitado; Sasuke nunca había regresado. Pero Sakura lo intentaba, lo haría siempre que Naruto lo intentara, porque estaban sujetos aún sin siquiera desearlo. Y siempre que su cuerpo lo resistiera lo haría. Siempre que su espíritu no se quebrara lo haría.

Sacando un kunai de su estuche, decidida, aceleró el paso hasta quedar junto a Naruto; quien no se mostró en ningún momento alterado. En sus ojos danzaban llamas de fuego azul, de determinación. Sakura había oído una vez que el fuego azul era el más puro, viendo los ojos de él sabía que quienes lo habían dicho estaban en lo cierto. Naruto era la persona más pura que jamás había conocido en su vida. Naruto era sinónimo de pureza y determinación, el rubio era todo de lo que están hechos los ideales y las utopías, los sueños que de niño parecieran cumplirse. Los deseos y demás. Naruto era la palabra _posible_ y otras tantas palabras que resultaban insuficientes a la hora de describirlo. Era todo aquello y mucho más.

Finalmente, tras unos segundos, las paredes comenzaron a abrirse, el techo empezó a ser más alto, y el suelo dejó de caer en pendiente. La luz que se filtraba por las paredes del lugar al que acaban de arribar los dejó por un instante ciegos. Sakura parpadeó, soplando la antorcha que había cargado hasta el momento y sosteniéndola entre sus dedos.

Tras oír la voz de Naruto, la antorcha resbaló de la yema de sus dedos y hacia abajo, cayendo con un sordo ruido al piso —Sasuke...

Sakura levantó la vista y contempló hacia donde el rubio estaba mirando. En medio de aquel lugar, había un trono, y sobre él, sentado, estaba la imagen que había poblado y perseguido todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su cabeza durante aquellos 6 años. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Naruto dio un paso al frente —Sasuke.

El hombre, que había permanecido hasta el momento con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, miró al frente; su tersa piel de alabastro pareció centellear con los rayos de luz invasores y el movimiento de él. Sus ojos, infinitamente negros como el ónice, se posaron en ambos. Indiferentes. Fríos.

Sin ponerse de pie, replicó —Naruto... Sakura...

Algo en la forma de pronunciar su nombre le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Tensó cada centímetro de su piel y contorsionó su interior como si fuera una simple soga. Luego la anudó a lo largo de su longitud, y Sakura deseó –a pesar de la sensación vertiginosa- volver oír su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma. Volver a oír su nombre escapar de los labios de él.

Naruto volvió a hablar, dando otro paso atrevido hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre sentado plácidamente —Sasuke, ya todo terminó. Ya no queda nadie. Regresa.

El moreno alzó una ceja y luego recompuso su fría expresión —Vete Naruto. Ya te dije que deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo y dedicarte a tus asuntos. ¿No dijiste que serías Hokage? —replicó con desprecio.

El rubio apretó ambas manos en puños —Dije también que jamás podría ser Hokage si no era capaz de salvar a un amigo.

Sasuke rió, hueca y fríamente. Una risa falsa, amarga, una risa cargada de odio almacenado y por largo tiempo conservado en el frío de su helado corazón —El tercero no pudo salvar a un clan entero, creo que estarás bien.

Las manos de Naruto se cerraron en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y una línea de expresión atravesó su frente. Mientras tanto, Sakura no podía moverse. No quería hacerlo. Temía que si lo hacía, que si pestañaba, Sasuke desapareciera de donde se encontraba (tal como aquella vez) y apareciera junto a Naruto con intenciones de matarlo. Sabía, de hecho, que aquello era muy probable.

Naruto continuaba observando al que fuera su amigo, su hermano –como él lo llamaba y consideraba- permanecer inmutable sentado en aquel trono de roca viejo y ajado. Quebrado.

—Yo prometí que te salvaría.

Sasuke ni siquiera parpadeó —No hay nada que salvar.

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Jamás aceptaría eso, jamás aceptaría aquellas palabras como una respuesta. Jamás aceptaría un no por respuesta. Simplemente, así era él —No te creo.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros —Hmp. No me sorprende.

Sakura, quien había permanecido hasta el momento en silencio, dio un paso al frente —Sasuke-kun, por favor... regresa a Konoha.

Él enarcó una ceja y examinó a la que una vez había sido su compañera de equipo —¿Para qué?

Los ojos esmeralda de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Acaso estaba reconsiderándolo? No, negó rápidamente con su cabeza. Aquella era una pregunta retórica. Sasuke no esperaba una respuesta que considerar, solo quería ver que sería capaz de decir en aquellos instantes.

—Yo... Naruto, quiere que regreses... Yo quiero que regreses Sasuke-kun. Por eso vinimos hasta aquí.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un instante —Sigues siendo... una molestia —y al abrirlos sus irises azabache habían adquirido un color escarlata y tres pequeñas comillas bordeaban su contraída pupila.

La pelirrosa, herida, se rehusó a llorar. Esta vez no sería tan tonta, no caería tan fácilmente ante él. No importaba que dijera o hiciera, Sakura lo llevaría de regreso a Konoha, así fuera por la fuerza. Ella ya no era la misma niña emocional y abierta que él había conocido. Ya no era una niña, era una mujer, una que sabía elegir perfectamente sus batallas.

Su expresión, de repente, se volvió seria. Si tenía que forzarlo, para salvarlo, lo haría. Así si tuviera que terminar su vida, lo haría; porque lo amaba...

Sasuke no pareció alterado al observarla con su sharingan —¿Estás dispuesta a matarme... Sakura?

La pelirrosa asintió y Naruto la observó desconcertado —Pero Sakura-chan... tú... tú no-

Ella volvió a asentir —Por eso... si debo hacerlo... si debo matar a Sasuke-kun... lo haré...

El Uchiha, finalmente se puso de pie —Hmp —alzando el mentón y observando de reojo a Naruto, quien continuaba inmovilizado en su lugar. Quieto, pensando una y otra vez las palabras de la pelirrosa.

—¿Te sorprende, Naruto? Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —Ya cállate, Sasuke.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que era cierto. El último en enterarse, en saberlo. El último en comprender que todo cambiaba de rumbos constantemente a su alrededor y él permanecía siempre el mismo. Pero no era posible, era impensable. Sakura no podía hablar en serio, no podía decirlo con tal determinación. Sakura no podía desear matar a Sasuke, porque lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado, desde el inicio de todo. Era tan distante aquel sentimiento, existía desde hacía tanto, que parecía preexistir a la creación del mundo, de ellos. Parecía preexistirlo a todo. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, no había otra forma de ser o de ver las cosas. No había alternativas.

Volviéndose a Sakura, exclamó —¡Sakura-chan, ¿por qué?! Tú amas a Sasuke, amas tanto a Sasuke —su mente parecía tambalearse, como si fuera a fracturarse en cualquier instante. No lo entendía, no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo alguien que amaba tanto podía desear matar a esa persona? ¿Cómo alguien podía siquiera considerarlo? ¿Cómo era que todo había llegado a un punto tan distante, donde ya ninguno se reconocía? ¿Cómo habían dejado que algo así pasara?. Él era el culpable, él había sido incapaz de salvar a Sasuke antes.

—Sakura-chan... tú amas a Sasuke... ¿Por qué?

Ella desvió la mirada, no podía ver a Naruto de esa forma. No podía seguir contemplándolo a los ojos —Porque lo amo... por eso, Sasuke-kun causó mucho daño... es por eso —_Es lo mejor, Naruto... Lo mejor para Konoha... lo mejor para mi... y para ti_.

—¡¿La vieja Tsunade lo sabe?!

Sakura asintió —Le comenté mi decisión hace tiempo... Esta de acuerdo. Lo siento. Quise decírtelo pero no me lo permitirías... no me dejarías venir contigo...

El rubio bajó la cabeza, su mente parecían ser fragmentos de cristal quebrado, cuyas imágenes y recuerdos se reflejaban eventualmente. Dolía, aquello dolía demasiado. _¡¿Por qué?!_.

Presionando los dientes fuertemente, masculló —Entonces... la misión consiste en matar a Sasuke... —Sakura volvió a asentir—. Kakashi-sensei... Shikamaru... ellos... ¿Lo sabían?

La chica tragó saliva, sus ojos verdes empezaban a cristalizarse con lágrimas sin derramar. Con la voz estrangulada, replicó —Si...

Sasuke contempló a Naruto fijamente, luego de unos instantes, replicó —Parece que el modus operandi de la aldea sigue siendo la traición. ¿No es así Naruto?

El rubio se sintió palidecer. Las cosas no podían resultar de esa forma, era imposible. Sakura caminó hasta quedar a su lado y susurró, colocando una mano en la espalda del chico, a la altura de la cintura —Lo siento, Naruto —_puedes odiarme_.

Y sin decir más, arremetió contra Sasuke, quien sin mayores problemas eludió el puño de la chica. El trono, con el que los dedos de ella hicieron contacto, voló en pedazos. El Uchiha, quien había saltado hacia arriba, descendió desenvainando la katana y apuntando el filo a la espalda de Sakura. Esta lo esquivó y retrocedió un par de pasos, golpeando el suelo y haciendo una fractura en medio de la tierra. Sasuke extendió el brazo derecho y lo sujetó por la muñeca con la mano izquierda, forzando chakra hacia allí, generó una masa enérgica de electricidad.

El ruido de cientos de pequeños pájaros gorgojear resonaron en los oídos de la chica. Sasuke arremetió hacia ella —¡¡Chidori!!

Ella intentó eludirlo pero el Uchiha era demasiado rápido. Sintiendo su corazón constreñirse cerró los ojos instintivamente. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca la alcanzó y ningún dolor se esparció por su pecho. Al abrir los ojos, encontró a Naruto sosteniéndole la mano por la muñeca a Sasuke.

—¿Tú también me matarás Naruto?

El rubio apretó aún más el agarre —No. No me importa lo que digan todos, tú eres Sasuke. Y sé que sigues siéndolo...

Sakura jadeó —¡Naruto!

Él no la miró —No me importan las órdenes de la vieja Tsunade, Sakura-chan. Yo hice una promesa.

Ella bajó la mirada —La promesa... Naruto, olvídala.

Naruto, aún así, no soltó la muñeca de Sasuke ni se volteó a ver a Sakura. Él lo salvaría, los salvaría, a ella y a él, a todos. Él encontraría la forma, debía haber una forma. No podía permitir que todo terminara de aquella forma —Yo nunca rompo una promesa —Sasuke intentó zafarse pero él no lo permitió— porque ese es mi camino ninja.

Una lágrima escapó, finalmente, de las orbes esmeralda de ella; seguida de otra y otra más. Y, sin siquiera notarlo, su cuerpo cedió, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo; aferrando la tierra del piso entre sus dedos.

Sasuke la contempló como si fuera lo más patético del mundo. Lo era. Sakura sabía que lo era, no era fuerte, como creía serlo. Sasuke y Naruto simplemente seguían desbaratándola, una y otra vez. Y ella solo seguía causándose daño y causándoselo a Naruto. Era inevitable, ese parecía ser su destino. El destino del equipo 7.

—Naruto...

Pero el rubio no la oyó, y si lo hizo no dijo nada al respecto. Tampoco se volteó a verla, sino que comenzó a formar el rasengan en su mano libre; junto con la ayuda de un clon que acababa de convocar —Sakura-chan, no te metas.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin decir más Naruto dirigió su rasengan a Sasuke así como este lo hizo con su Chidori y ambos terminaron despedidos hacia atrás por el impacto de ambas fuerzas.

Por un instante, se miraron; jadeando; con la mano derecha colgando, aún levemente resentida por el impacto. Ninguno parecía parpadear, ni siquiera parecían respirar. Naruto aún podía sentir los fragmentos de su mente fracturada, de sus sueños y recuerdos, chocar los unos contra otros dentro de su cabeza. Aún podía repetir una y otra vez las palabras de Sakura en su cabeza. No podía permitirlo, simplemente no podía. No podía terminar de aquella forma, no para ellos, que habían llegado hasta allí con tanto dolor y esfuerzo. No importaba lo que nadie dijera, nadie entendía de todas formas –eso Naruto lo tenía bien en claro-, simplemente no importaba. Él salvaría a Sasuke, él lo llevaría de regreso a Konoha como había prometido, él se aseguraría de que su _hermano_ siguiera viviendo. De que siguiera respirando por el resto de los años que le quedaran. Sin importar nada. Él ya había renunciado a demasiado. Ya había rechazado a su sueño por ello y no dejaría que todo aquello fuera en vano.

Jamás permitiría aquello —¡¡¡Te llevaré conmigo!!! —e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer fluir chakra al extremo de su brazo derecho con la ayuda de varios clones convocados previamente —¡Técnica de viento! ¡¡¡Ransenshuriken!!!.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el techo de la cueva se partiera y una tormenta se formara sobre sus cabezas. Cientos de rayos descendiendo hasta la mano del Uchiha —¡¡¡Kirin!!!


	8. Desmoronándose

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

8/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento. Para no aburrirlos y retrasar la actualización, seré breve. Gracias, de verdad. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad al leer mi historia y por hacerme saber su punto de vista al respecto y lo que opinan. Para mi, eso no tiene precio. Espero al menos lograr estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste. Honestamente, no se como habrán resultado los combates, no son algo fácil de hacer, atrapar la dinámica del momento y demás. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

VIII

"Desmoronándose"

Jamás permitiría aquello —¡¡¡Te llevaré conmigo!!! —e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer fluir chakra al extremo de su brazo derecho con la ayuda de varios clones convocados previamente —¡Fuuton! ¡¡¡Ransenshuriken!!!.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el techo de la cueva se partiera y una tormenta se formara sobre sus cabezas. Cientos de rayos descendiendo hasta la mano del Uchiha —¡¡¡Kirin!!!

E inmediatamente una gran onda expansiva se propagó alrededor del impacto de las técnicas de ambos. Sakura, quien permanecía cerca del impacto logró alejarse justo a tiempo para evitar ser pulverizada. Sin embargo, parte del impacto logró alcanzarla arrojándola lejos contra una gran montaña de rocas derrumbadas. Semiinconsciente permaneció allí por unos segundos, intentando incorporarse torpemente. Parte del lado derecho de su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Como si hubiera sido quemado, sin embargo, a la vista, no parecía haber demasiado daño aparente. El daño debía ser interno. Pero por más que así lo quiso, en ese instante, no logró siquiera sentarse y tuvo que conformarse con oír los ataques que Naruto y Sasuke seguían ejecutando el uno contra el otro. Con una lágrima en la comisura del ojo, murmuró, solo para ella misma; pues era imposible que ambos combatientes pudieran oírla —N-Naruto... Sasuke-kun... no mueran.

Aún si segundos antes había deseado quitarle la vida a Sasuke por sí misma, y aún creía necesario hacerlo, no lo deseaba. Naruto, una vez más, aún con el espíritu fracturado, le había hecho desear creer que todo podría estar bien. En un futuro lejano, quizá. Que todo podría retornar a la normalidad. Que no había necesidad de una guerra ni de una muerte más. Naruto le había hecho creer que aún había forma de salvar a Sasuke, aunque ni ella misma lo creyera. Aún si ni siquiera Sasuke lo creyera. Al levantar la vista, sumamente dolida; pudo ver los ojos de Naruto cambiar lentamente de color, de azul profundo a un intenso dorado, así como también observó la aparición de unas marcas alrededor de sus ojos. Sus pupilas, antes perfectamente esféricas, habían adquirido una forma más bien ovalada y extendida más horizontal que verticalmente. Naruto acababa de adquirir el modo ermitaño solo para enfrentar a Sasuke. Los ojos de Sasuke, por el contrario, acababan de modificar su patrón. Ahora, más bien, parecían un calidoscopio negro y escarlata. Sasuke acababa de despertar su Mangekyou sharingan.

Unos instantes después, Naruto estaba aún frente a Sasuke, pero a su alrededor solo había escombros y cuerpos regados por todos lados. Aterrado, descubrió al instante donde se encontraba. Aquella imagen devastada, aquella escena de caos y ruina, no era otra que Konoha.

Sasuke permaneció inalterado —¿Ya lo comprendiste? No regresaré. Si lo hago, este será el futuro de esa aldea que tanto amas. Esa aldea que amas pero que nunca te amó.

Naruto rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños —No. Te equivocas. Tuviste tu oportunidad Sasuke, y no lo hiciste.

El Uchiha continuó con su semblante serio —¡Hmp! No se de que hablas.

—Esa vez, tú entraste a Konoha. Tú obligaste a Danzou a huir. Tú asesinaste a los consejeros.

Debajo de la máscara de frialdad, una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica asomaba, una que no podía verse pero que flotaba en el aire como una nube de aire contaminado —No tenía nada que ver contigo, esos ancianos eran parte de mi venganza.

Naruto negó con la cabeza —Podrías haber destruido a Konoha, podrías haberlos matado a todos. Podrías haberte librado de Danzou en ese instante. No lo hiciste.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta —¡Hmp! —y sin decir más el cielo rojo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, cubierto con nubes negras que se trasladaban a gran velocidad, empezó a moverse rápidamente.

Naruto sintió un dolor inmenso en su pecho, luego otro y otro, y otro. Una y otra vez, el dolor se repitió, con Sasuke contemplando la escena con el semblante frío y los ojos rojos. Lentamente, el dolor forzó a Naruto a doblarse sobre sí mismo y caer de rodillas al suelo. Aún así, no se movió, no rogó que lo sacaran de aquella pesadilla, no dijo nada; simplemente continuó resistiendo el dolor una y otra vez.

Sasuke lo contempló completamente inafectado —Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

Naruto alzó la mirada y sujetando su pecho jadeó, con determinación —Entonces tendré que soportar esto todo el día.

—Estúpido como siempre.

El rubio sonrió entre mueca y mueca de dolor —Ya sabes... es mi camino ninja.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y el dolor en el interior de Naruto se agudizó aún más. Era como si alguien estuviera oprimiéndole el corazón con un alambre de púas, una y otra vez, constriñéndolo más y más. Una y otra vez. Tosiendo, Naruto observó una mancha de sangre caer de entre sus labios al suelo. Aún así, no se rindió.

—Ya te dije —dijo con dificultad— yo te llevaré de regreso... yo te salvaré...

El Uchiha volvió a aumentar el dolor en el corazón de Naruto, intensificándolo tres veces más de lo que era; haciendo al rubio escupir una y otra vez sangre por la boca —Una vez más, puedo seguir así todo el día.

—Lo se —sonrió dificultosamente. Un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su labio inferior, cientos de gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente—. Yo también.

—Eres insoportable —espetó, ahora fastidiado.

El rubio no se mostró ofendido, sino por el contrario asintió ante las palabras de él —Lo oigo desde que soy niño...

Perdiendo la paciencia, Sasuke forzó el dolor que Naruto sentía en el interior de su pecho a límites insospechados; haciendo que el rubio se retorciera en el suelo de dolor, aferrando su pecho con su mano, enterrando sus dedos en sus ropas. Una y otra vez, Naruto soportó el dolor con ambos ojos cerrados; sintiendo como si –de un momento al otro- sus costillas fueran a quebrarse en mil y un fragmentos y su corazón y pulmones fueran a quemarse del sufrimiento hasta volverse cenizas.

—Ríndete —comandó el Uchiha.

Naruto abrió los ojos, dorados como miel líquida —Nunca. Y-Yo... te... salvaré....

El moreno volvió a retorcer el corazón del rubio de dolor —Es inútil.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, Naruto logró incorporarse lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke —No lo es.

Enfadado, finalmente, hizo desaparecer la dimensión alternativa en la que se encontraban solo para quedar nuevamente en la cueva en la que minutos antes habían estado. Naruto, jadeando y completamente sudado, contempló a Sasuke a los ojos. A lo lejos, la voz aliviada de Sakura alcanzó sus oídos.

El Uchiha tomó su katana y la colocó sobre la piel del cuello del rubio, cargándola de electricidad —Cortaré los lazos.

Naruto alzó la quijada, confiado, descubriendo su cuello al filo próximo del arma —Inténtalo —y sin decir más sujetó la espada por el filo y utilizando chakra del elemento viento neutralizó la electricidad. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de la palma de su mano y por el borde de la katana.

De repente, un clon que Naruto había realizado tiempo atrás, apareció tras Sasuke; el cual, habiendo previsto el movimiento, se apartó y lo eludió, cortándolo al medio con la espada. El clon se esfumó.

Enfocando fijamente su mirada en Naruto, Sasuke murmuró —Amaterasu.

Las llamas negras que surgieron de la nada empezaron a devorar a lambetazos el cuerpo de Naruto. Sin embargo, el cuerpo en cuestión desapareció segundos después, dejando las llamas arder por si solas. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia arriba; viendo a Naruto dirigirse hacia abajo con un nuevo Rasenshuriken en mano. Creando rápidamente el Kirin en su mano derecha, detuvo el golpe justo a tiempo; arrojando al rubio contra una de las paredes de la cueva, la cual comenzó a tambalearse y se derrumbó. Naruto salió de entre las rocas casi ileso, aunque Sasuke empezaba a resentir el descomunal uso de chakra así como lo empezaba a hacer Naruto.

Sakura, quien observaba todo, gritó —¡Por favor, deténganse!

Naruto ni siquiera volteó la vista hacia ella —Sakura-chan, por favor. Abandona la cueva.

La pelirrosa observó al chico con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Qué- ¡¡Naruto, deja de hacerte el héroe!!

El rubio no dijo nada, su vista seguía en Sasuke. Sin embargo, toda su atención permanecía en el brazo derecho el cual dolía de tal forma que parecía querer caérsele del cuerpo en cualquier momento —Vete, Sakura-chan.

Quiso refutarle una vez más, quiso decirle que no haría lo que él le ordenaba, que no lo haría porque se rehusaba a dejarlos a ambos. Se rehusaba a dejarlos solos, porque temía el resultado de aquella pelea. Pero no lo hizo, Naruto estaba siendo demasiado serio con sus palabras y ella no se sentía capaz de contradecirlo. Después de todo, no había sido del todo sincera con él; ni con ella misma. No había sido sincera con nadie y ahora todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, figurativa y literalmente. Sabía que la cueva se derrumbaría de un instante al otro pues podía sentir el temblor del suelo debajo de la planta de sus pies y el tambaleo de las piedras que aún se mantenían sobre su cabeza. Sabía que permanecer allí terminaría matándola, sino por el derrumbe por las colisiones de Sasuke y Naruto que seguían arremetiendo el uno contra el otro, aún si ya no les quedaba demasiadas fuerzas. Aún así, sus piernas no querían moverse. No podían.

Naruto volvió a arremeter con un Rasenshuriken mientras que Sasuke lo volvió a hacer con un Kirin. El impacto fue nuevamente devastador y unas cuantas rocas se desprendieron de lo que una vez había sido el techo, cayendo una sobre el tobillo de Sakura.

La pelirrosa jadeó e intentó apartar la piedra con ambas manos, cargando de chakra las palmas y haciendo presión sobre el lateral rugoso de la piedra. Con dificultad, logró apartarla e inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar chakra a su tobillo completamente aplastado. Haciendo una mueca de dolor aquí y allá. En la distancia... Sasuke y Naruto continuaban enfrentándose. De reojo, podía ver la aparición de una innumerable cantidad de serpientes blancas y un gran sapo sobre el cual Naruto se encontraba cruzado de brazos.

Una vez que logró reparar parcialmente el hueso de su tobillo, logró ponerse de pie con dificultad y sin perder más tiempo se dirigió rengueando hasta el corredor por el que habían llegado hasta allí, apoyándose con ambas manos en una de las paredes para continuar hacia delante. Justo antes de marcharse, volvió la vista hacia atrás; solo para ver a Naruto intentando ponerse de pie —¡¡Naruto!!

Los ojos dorados de él se fijaron un segundo en ella y dedicándole una última sonrisa el techo se derrumbó frente a Sakura, dejándola del otro lado de una gran pared de escombros que la separaba de Sasuke y Naruto. Golpeando las rocas, una y otra vez, gritó el nombre del rubio pero al no tener respuesta decidió hacer caso a las palabras de él. Adolorida, comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la salida de aquel inestable lugar, rogando que el resto de los miembros del equipo se encontraran ya afuera o a salvo. Eventualmente, un temblor sacudía la guarida. _Naruto... Sasuke-kun... _

Con dificultad, continuó avanzando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Si había alguien afuera o no probablemente necesitaría ayuda médica y solo ella era capaz de proveer tal ayuda junto con Ino. De repente, recordó a su amiga y rogó porque Ino estuviera viva. Porque lo estuvieran Shikamaru, Kakashi y Shino, y Neji y Tenten. Con el pensamiento en mente, temblorosa, continuó caminando. Jadeando y resintiendo el dolor de su tobillo dañado. No había logrado repararlo por completo, de hecho, solo había reparado lo suficiente para ponerse de pie pero si seguía ejerciendo peso sobre él terminaría por dañarlo por completo y no habría vuelta atrás. Aún así, siguió movilizándose; deseando regresar adonde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke luchando, aún desde aquella distancia podía oírlos combatir. Los temblores no se detenían y todo empezaba a caerse más y más. El polvo ya casi no le permitía respirar y el ahora ascendente camino casi no le dejaba caminar rápido sino que muy por el contrario alentaba su paso. Sin embargo, pronto la entrada apareció a la vista y la luz distante y tenue comenzó a iluminar su camino. Gran parte del vestíbulo en el que antes se habían reunido parecía haberse derrumbado o al menos eso creía ver Sakura desde donde se encontraba. La humedad solo hacía el camino más difícil y resbaloso. Una o dos veces, Sakura cayó.

—¡Ouch...! —gimió, aprovechando que ya se encontraba en el suelo para aplicar chakra curativa a su pierna dañada. El tobillo parecía palpitarle y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable pero poco caso le hizo a ello. Luego de unos segundos, se puso una vez más de pie y continuó caminando. Su mente colmada de pensamientos sobre Sasuke y Naruto, y el bienestar de sus compañeros de equipo.

Finalmente, y con demasiada dificultad, logró alcanzar la entrada. La luz la encegueció al instante y por un breve segundo se sintió desmoronar. Estaba mareada y el calor del sol que empezaba a descender no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor pues venía de una cueva húmeda y fría.

No supo de quien se trataba pero rápidamente unos brazos la tomaron por debajo de los suyos y la arrastraron lejos de la caverna que a cada segundo se derrumbaba más y más. Sus ojos continuaban adheridos a la entrada de la cueva, aguardando que de un instante al otro salieran Sasuke y Naruto pero tal cosa no sucedía. Aguardó otros segundos más pero nada sucedió.

Todo en su interior se rompió en pedazos cuando la cueva se desmoronó. Todo se vino abajo, incluso ella quien ahora descendía rápidamente en un espiral vertiginoso. Todo. _Naruto... Sasuke-kun..._


	9. El efecto Naruto

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, trataré ser breve para actualizar más rápido. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi humilde historia. Gracias, también, a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews tan bonitos y alentadores (y sepan que toda opinión y crítica es bienvenida) y a todos aquellos que colocaron la historia en Favoritos y Alertas. Espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

IV

"El efecto Naruto"

Sintió el frío de una lágrima amenazar con abandonar el filo de su ojo, era un frío desolador, uno que se extendía por todo su cuerpo dejándola helada y vacía. Recordaba ese frío, lo recordaba perfectamente; era la misma sensación que había tenido aquella noche en que había sido abandonada en una insensible banca de piedra; la misma piedra que ahora veía a todo a su alrededor; signos de devastación, pero nadie parecía haber sobrevivido. Al menos, nadie de quienes ella aguardaba. La mano de aquella persona que la había alejado del derrumbe ahora permanecía sobre su hombro pero no sabía de quien se trataba, no había intentado siquiera averiguarlo. Solo al oír su voz pudo diferenciar quien era, y aún así sonaba demasiado distante, igual que los latidos de su corazón. _Kakashi-sensei... dígame que estarán bien... _

El silencio pareció apoderarse de todo. Solo entonces, en el silencio que precede a la devastación, el jounin que aún permanecía a su lado habló. Solo para pronunciar derrotadamente su nombre —Sakura...

Pero ella se rehusó a creerlo. _¡No!_. No era posible. Naruto había sobrevivido a todo, Naruto era quien había sobrevivido al Kyuubi en su interior y a la maldad de este que día a día intentaba carcomerlo, Naruto había sobrevivido al desprecio de la humanidad con nada más que una sonrisa y absoluta bondad, Naruto había sobrevivido a Zabuza en el puente que llevaba ahora el nombre del rubio, había sobrevivido a Haku, a Orochimaru, a Itachi, a Deidara, a Pain –de todas las personas del mundo-, había sobrevivido al dolor y al rechazo. Naruto había _vivido _todo aquello, lo había respirado. Él simplemente no podía morir de esa forma, era inconcebible. Sasuke, también era un sobreviviente. Había sobrevivido a la matanza de su clan pues algo bueno debía haber hecho para que su hermano lo amara tanto o más que a sus ideales de paz y su orden de matarlos a todos, Sasuke había sobrevivido al sufrimiento y al odio, a Orochimaru y a Deidara también, Sasuke había sobrevivido a Itachi (por más que eso le pesara en la conciencia) y a Danzou y los ancianos consejeros de Konoha. Él tampoco había muerto y no podía hacerlo de tan burda forma. Sabía que Naruto y Sasuke eran el principio y el final de cada uno, Sakura lo había comprendido de un principio pero se rehusaba a aceptar que este fuera el final de ambos. Sinceramente, había esperado y creído que este sería no un final sino un nuevo comienzo. ¿Había sido tan inocente de su parte? Naruto lo había creído también.

No, Sasuke y Naruto no morirían, regresarían a ella, a ellos, a todos. Regresarían a Konoha —Kakashi-sensei... ellos vendrán... —aseguró, sabiendo que no era lo que todos esperaban oír. Solo aguardaban que una persona regresara y quizá acarreara consigo un cuerpo inerte. Eso no sucedería, Naruto traería de regreso a Sasuke vivo. Él lo haría, porque lo había prometido. Sus vidas eran un eterno ciclo de dolor que quizá, solo quizá, esta vez terminaría.

Sakura podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella pero eso poco importaba, poco influía en ella en aquel particular momento. _Naruto... Sasuke-kun... por favor regresen..._

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba –o al menos esa era la sensación que Sakura tenía, quizá solo habían sido segundos- y ninguno de los dos aparecía. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke permanecían desaparecidos y Sakura empezaba a desesperarse a medida que contemplaba la gran montaña de rocas expectante. Nada. No parecía haber ningún rastro de ellos. La mano de Kakashi continuaba en su hombro. Su tobillo continuaba latiendo y pulsando del dolor.

Entonces, Sakura percibió el rodar de una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible piedrita seguido de otra y otra. La esperanza latió violentamente en el interior de su pecho, tanto que se sintió incapaz de respirar. Si aquello era una falsa alarma, si aquella señal no significaba que Naruto y Sasuke estaban vivos, su cuerpo y espíritu terminarían de desmoronarse en pedazos tan pequeños que sería imposible volver a armarla nuevamente. Lo perdería todo.

Intentando no creer todo lo que sus ojos veían aguardó, hasta que de debajo de una gran montaña de rocas surgió una alborotada cabellera dorada. Lentamente, la imagen de Naruto comenzó a hacerse visible; primero su frente, la cual presentaba una gran cortada, y luego el resto de su rostro; así como el resto de su magullado y dañado cuerpo. Sobre la espalda, como había supuesto, cargaba el cuerpo inerte, pero aún con vida, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente. _¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto!_.

Al verlos, el rubio dedicó a todos una amplia sonrisa deslumbrante; sujetando el cuerpo de Sasuke por encima de su hombro. Secretamente, la sonrisa iba dedicada a Sakura, ésta sonrió en respuesta al instante. Hacía años que el rubio no la veía tan feliz, aún si no fuera por él, aún si fuera por el hombre a su lado, valía la pena. Todos y cada uno de los rasguños de su cuerpo y de los huesos quebrados y de los nervios rotos valía la pena. Todos los años perdidos también, para él no eran perdidos. Para él eran todo por lo que había vivido y sobrevivido. Sasuke y Sakura lo eran.

Aún sonriendo, exclamó —¡Lo logré!

Sakura, con dificultad, se puso de pie y sin siquiera poder evitarlo sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas que no había notado que estaba reteniendo. De repente, todo el frío de su interior desapareció. En mucho, mucho tiempo, Sakura volvió a sentirse viva. Naruto, notando la dificultad de Sakura para caminar, acortó la distancia hacia ella —Lo logré, Sakura-chan... ahora no es necesario... no es necesario... —el rubio se tambaleó. _No es necesario... que nadie más muera en nombre del odio y la guerra_.

Sakura se apresuró a sostenerlo, deteniéndolo con ambas manos por el pecho. Bajando la cabeza, golpeó el pecho del rubio una y otra vez. Cientos de lágrimas descendiendo por su rosada y pulida piel. _Naruto..._ —¡Naruto!

El rubio se soltó e ignoró el cansancio de su cuerpo, así como los intentos de la pelirrosa de ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Todos sus músculos estaban resentidos, podía sentir todos y cada uno de ellos debajo de su piel. Su brazo derecho estaba casi destrozado y no podía moverlo demasiado, el Fuuton: Rasenshuriken era el causante de ello; aún a pesar de las mejoras y la reducción de daños, Naruto lo había usado demasiado para su bien. Y, humanamente, su extremidad no había logrado resistirlo. Pero eso no importaba, ya tendría tiempo de dormir y descansar y de recuperar los daños de su cuerpo. Aquel instante haría que todo lo vivido y todo lo por vivir estuviera bien. Aquello lo arreglaría todo. De principio a fin.

—Shikamaru... —el mencionado se volteó a él—. Prométeme que no le sucederá nada a Sasuke... hasta que regresemos a Konoha.

El Nara, algo renuente, aceptó —Bien. Por problemático que sea... lo prometo —él tampoco entendía, pero estaba bien. Naruto lo entendía todo. Segundos después, todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se sintió desmoronar contra el suelo. Lo último que su mente registró fue la mirada de preocupación de Sakura sobre él. Una sonrisa agració sus labios... luego, todo oscureció.

Permaneció en aquella densa oscuridad sin ser verdaderamente conciente del tiempo. Parecía flotar en ella, se sentía ligero, como nadando en la negrura que lo rodeaba. Pero no estaba solo en ella, esa era la sensación que Naruto tenía. Allí estaban todos, todos aquellos que una vez lo habían acompañado en su vida y que una vez habían tenido fe en él. Todos aquellos que desde un principio vieron el niño detrás del monstruo. Iruka... Kakashi... Jiraiya... Tsunade... el cuarto, su padre... todos ellos lo acompañaban. En su sueño, también estaba Gaara y Sasuke de pequeño, junto a él. ¿Acaso estaba muriendo? Si era así, pensó, aquella no era una fea forma de morir. Naruto no estaba solo. Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, nunca lo había estado realmente. Y nunca lo estaría, no mientras existieran en el mundo niños como él, como ellos. Niños solitarios, como Nagato y Konan, niños abandonados a un mundo que no tenía lugar para ellos. Él había hecho una promesa a Pain, Pain había muerto por esa promesa. Él aun no podía morir. No aún, no cuando faltaba tanto por hacer en aquel mundo. Aún no llegaba su momento.

Una voz distante sacudió la serena corriente de oscuridad. Era una voz familiar, distante pero familiar, y sumamente confortante.

—¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Naruto!!

Sintió algo frío sobre sí, una y otra vez. ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo? No, no parecía. En la oscuridad no parecía haber tierra ni cielo. Aún así, la humedad fría continuaba cayendo sobre sí. La voz distante ahora parecía estar llorando. _¿Sakura-chan?_.

—¡¡¡Naruto!!!

Otra voz distinta se unió —Naruto... —_¿Kakashi-sensei?_.

Un calor se esparció de su centro hacia toda su periferia, llenándolo de calidez hasta el último dedo. Parpadeando torpemente, abrió los ojos azules. Sakura, al verlo, se arrojó sobre él y comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho. El rubio permaneció en silencio, desconcertado.

—¿Sakura-chan? —la pelirrosa golpeó una y otra vez contra su pecho, aún derramando lágrimas. Naruto recordaba una escena similar, solo que en aquella ocasión no había sido él quien había estado en el piso muriendo, sino Sasuke —Eso duele... Sakura-chan...

Ella lo ignoró, golpeando con el puño suavemente su pecho —Idiota, Naruto idiota... idiota. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que llorar como una niña tonta?

El rubio extendió una mano y tras rozar la punta de uno de los cabellos rosados de ella la dejó caer nuevamente. Segundos después, sonrió —Sakura-chan... lo logré —sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y se abrieron una vez más con dificultad—. Logré cumplir... mi promesa... ese es mi... camino...

—¿Naruto?

—Recuérdame... —murmuró casi entre sueños— Invitar a Iruka-sensei a comer ramen cuando regresemos... —y sin decir más perdió todo conocimiento. Kakashi se acercó y se acuclilló al lado de la chica. Sakura rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Kakashi susurró —Naruto esta exhausto...

Sakura no alzó la mirada, aún no quería que nadie viera sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas —El idiota no conoce límites.

El que una vez fuera su sensei negó con la cabeza —No. Definitivamente se parece a su padre... Jiraiya tenía razón —y sin decir más se puso de pie y se marchó junto con el resto. Los cuales permanecían esparcidos por el terreno. Ino curaba, en la distancia, tras unos árboles, las heridas de Tenten.  
Suspirando, aliviada, comenzó a introducir chakra en el pecho del rubio; una y otra vez. Al menos calmaría su dolor hasta regresar a Konoha y se aseguraría de alejarlo de cualquier peligro o cualquier daño que su corazón pudiera sufrir. A su lado, yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de Sasuke Uchiha. La sola idea incomodaba a la pelirrosa.

Terminando finalmente de aplicar correctamente su técnica a Naruto se movió a Sasuke, el cual permanecía igual de inconsciente y tieso que el rubio a su lado. Sin embargo, sus párpados oscilaban de vez en cuando. Se preguntó entonces si Sasuke estaría compartiendo algún sueño con Naruto, pues ambos permanecían iguales lado a lado.

Colocando ambas manos sobre el casi descubierto pecho marmóreo del chico, comenzó a introducir con cuidado chakra en el corazón de Sasuke. Por alguna razón u otra, que Sakura no comprendía, la piel del moreno estaba fría, muy fría. Por primera vez en años, la expresión de Sasuke parecía una de serenidad.

—Sasuke-kun... —susurró, intentando controlar las lágrimas nuevamente; pero no pudo evitarlo, una a una se derramaron sobre él. Por él. Había estado lista para matarlo, porque lo amaba, y aún estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si el Sasuke que ella una vez había conocido no regresaba. La próxima vez, si fuera necesario, no vacilaría.

De repente, sintió algo frío cerrarse firmemente sobre una de sus muñecas, sosteniéndola firme. Al observarla, notó dedos blancos aferrándose a su delgada y huesuda muñeca como si su vida dependiera de ella. Sobresaltada, siguió con la mirada la mano, a lo largo del brazo –observando las negras venas sobresalir de la casi traslúcida piel-, siguiendo el camino de una vena particular, más gruesa que las demás hasta que se perdió debajo de su ropa, reapareciendo luego por su cuello blanco que parecía mármol pulido, ascendiendo por este hasta su mentón bien marcado y masculino, su mejilla y luego su ojo; el cual se sorprendió de encontrar abierto. Ambos estaban abiertos, negros como el mismísimo carbón e igual de vacíos que un hoyo negro, mirándola fijamente. Débilmente. Rehusándose a soltarla.

Ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, susurró —Sasuke-kun...

Pero este no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó observándola fijamente por un largo período de tiempo, con ambos ojos negros fijos en ella y los párpados levemente caídos. Hasta que se cerraron por completo. Solo entonces Sakura se permitió llorar abiertamente, apoyándose con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de él. Sasuke estaba vivo... estaba allí, con ella, pero no estaba tieso y muerto como lo había imaginado sino que estaba vivo, a pesar de la carencia de calidez de su carne, estaba vivo. Respiraba y su corazón palpitaba, su corazón igual de negro que sus venas –o eso imaginó ella-, colmado de sangre que lo mantenía en aquel mundo. Naruto también estaba vivo. Estaba allí con ella y él aún también respiraba. Y su corazón también aún latía. Así como lo hacía ella.

Una vez más, el rubio había logrado lo imposible. Había logrado algo que nadie más había podido; convencerla de que todo estaría bien –no que alguien más también lo hubiera intentado. Ino estaba fuera de la idea. De hecho, la rubia parecía haberse vuelto aún más escéptica que ella misma, y que el mismo Shikamaru. Al menos en algunas cuestiones de la vida.

Y pensar que todo se arreglaría la hacía una optimista, una soñadora, como Naruto, y realmente quería creerlo, y lo creía. Realmente creía que todo podría repararse con el tiempo... Ese era el efecto que Naruto tenía en las personas. Ese era el efecto Naruto. Y, por primera vez, en años era ella quien se había contagiado de él. No él de ella.  
Si, todo estaría bien. Por primera vez, creía que era seguro creerlo.


	10. Ambos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente. **

10/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, seré breve por priorizar la actualización -perdónenme por no hacer los agradecimientos adecuados. Gracoas, de verdad, gracias a todos: lectores, aquellos que dejan review, que agregan a favoritos mi humilde historia y quienes me agragan como favorito a autores. No se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace. En fin. Gracias (otra vez) Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

X

"Ambos"

Permaneció sentada con la espalda contra un tronco cercano, junto a ella yacían Sasuke y Naruto; ambos con los ojos plenamente cerrados. La respiración de ambos, ahora estabilizada tras un largo período de tiempo de drenar su vida y su chakra para fusionarla con la de ellos, se manifestaba en el suave ascender de sus pechos. Los brazos derechos de ambos respectivamente, por otro lado, eran un tema aparte. A pesar de sus constantes intentos, no había logrado mejorar su condición. Sabía que tal condición, de hecho, no era irreversible pero Sakura estaba demasiado agotada y carecía del poder, la fuerza y la técnica para hacerlo. Aún si no fuera irreparable, el daño era demasiado. Así como lo era en otras partes aleatoriamente distribuidas de sus cuerpos. Naruto, particularmente, tenía una gran marca en medio de su pecho. Como si algo hubiera impactado de lleno allí, quemándole la piel y algunas terminaciones nerviosas. Sus costillas, no habían llegado a quebrarse (y Sakura desconocía la razón pues a juzgar por el impacto recibido estas debían haber cedido hacía demasiado ya. De hecho, debían estar completamente trituradas; pero Naruto no dejaba de sorprenderla). Sasuke, por otro lado, tenía la piel de alrededor de los ojos consumida y, de vez en cuando, un delgado hilillo de sangre escapaba de debajo de sus párpados por sus mejillas y hasta su mentón. Además de ello, tenía un tobillo quebrado; pero Sakura no le daba demasiada importancia a ello. Al menos, y por el momento, ambos seguían vivos. De hecho, había estado tan enfrascada en traer a Naruto de regreso a la vida y en velar por la salud y el bienestar de ambos que no había notado siquiera cuando Kiba y Hinata habían llegado como equipo de refuerzo, junto con Akamaru. Y de eso hacía ya una hora aproximadamente. Aparentemente, Tenten había resultado levemente herida pero no era nada grave e Ino se estaba encargando de ello en aquel preciso instante. Hinata había desaparecido junto con las otras dos Kunoichi, quizá para ayudar o velar por el bienestar de ambas. Hinata, después de todo, era demasiado amable con todos ellos. Kiba, por su parte, se encontraba alimentando a Akamaru y asegurándose de que su fiel compañero estuviera en perfecto estado para el regreso. El cual debía ser pronto. Eso pensaba al menos Sakura, pues Naruto y Sasuke estaban demasiado dañados como para permanecer allí demasiado tiempo. Sin contar, por supuesto, los prisioneros que llevaban con ellos y que habían formado parte del equipo de Sasuke. Los cuales debían inmediatamente ser recluidos en alguna celda de alta seguridad.

Alzando la vista, contempló el rojo del cielo alcanzar cada rincón de este en hebras doradas de luz. El sol ya no se encontraba en ningún lugar en lo alto, ya no se veía a simple vista, sino que se percibía su presencia en la distancia, en el horizonte, donde solo podían verlo a través de los frondosos árboles del oscuro bosque. Pronto llegaría la noche, y con ella perderían varias horas de viaje.

Intentando incorporarse notó que fallaba estrepitosamente en hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, sus rodillas cedían y su cuerpo ejercía un peso que no correspondía al habitual que debía ejercer por la ley de gravedad. O, al menos, esa era la sensación que Sakura tenía. Volviendo a recostarse contra el árbol, suspiró; volviendo la vista a sus dos compañeros de equipo. A su lado, sintió la presencia de alguien más sentarse de igual forma junto a ella. Sin siquiera voltearse, murmuró —Kakashi-sensei...

Éste la observó simplemente. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo aguardando que Sakura continuara con la idea que tenía estancada en la cabeza. Dejando reposar su propio cuerpo contra el tronco del mismo árbol. Sakura miró con ojos cansados a Sasuke, luego a Naruto y luego a Sasuke nuevamente —¿Qué pasará...? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke-kun cuando lleguemos a la aldea?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, apoyando sus dos codos sobre sus rodillas —No lo sé. Sasuke está condenado por el libro bingo.

La pelirrosa asintió. Si, eso lo sabía. Aún así, no evitaba que la situación doliera menos. La realidad no lograba sacudirla como Sakura deseaba que lo hiciera. Porque, en verdad, deseaba poder comprender que Sasuke estaba condenado por el mundo shinobi. Deseaba poder aprehender la posibilidad de que este muriera de regreso a Konoha, lo cual era lo más probable; pero no podía hacerlo. No podía comprenderlo. No quería hacerlo.

Bajando la cabeza para ocultarla entre sus brazos plegados contra sus rodillas, sofocó un sollozo, luego otro. Y cuando tuvo finalmente la voz algo más contenida, farfullo —Sasuke-kun morirá.

Kakashi observó el cielo en silencio, al menos por un momento —Ese es su destino...

—Lo se —jadeó, aún con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos cruzados.

—Sin embargo... —los ojos verdes de ella se fijaron esperanzadamente en el único ojo descubierto de Kakashi. Éste continuó—. No creo que Naruto permita eso fácilmente.

Una débil sonrisa agració los labios de ella, si bien una efímera. Kakashi, debajo de su máscara, también sonrió —Lo se.

Y, sin decir más, el jounin colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella e impulsándose hacia delante se puso de pie. Aún sin retirar la mano de Sakura, replicó; examinando cuidadosamente las facciones de la chica —Deberías descansar Sakura, te ves fatal.

Ésta asintió, aún así no hizo caso alguno a las palabras del quien una vez había sido su sensei. Simplemente no podía, temía por el bienestar de Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos estaban estabilizados de momento, ambos estaban vivos y lograr tal cosa había requerido de prácticamente todo su reservorio de chakra, concentración y energía. Pero temía que de un momento al otro volvieran a recaer y ella no fuera capaz de ayudarlos, o esperaba volverlos ver abrir los ojos una vez más. Una hora más pasó de aquella forma y no se registraba ningún cambio. Ino aún continuaba ausente, junto con Tenten y Hinata y el resto se encontraban esparcidos por el terreno examinando un modo seguro de retorno e intentando recuperarse de las batallas lidiadas para poder regresar efectivamente a Konoha. De vez en cuando, algunas miradas de preocupación y curiosidad eran dirigidas en su dirección pero Sakura las ignoraba. Suponía que debía lucir tal cual Kakashi había dicho, al menos de esa forma se sentía y aunque lo quisiera no podía mantenerse en pie, o despierta. No podía mantenerse tampoco concentrada, todo su cuerpo parecía querer sucumbir pero ella se rehusaba a hacerlo; Naruto y Sasuke continuaban inconscientes junto a ella pero de un instante al otro podían deslizarse fácilmente a la muerte. La batalla había sido demasiado intensa, demasiado cargada de emociones y se había prolongado por demasiada cantidad de tiempo. Las consecuencias eran perfectamente entendibles. Ella misma había tenido dificultad de abandonar la cueva.

Sobre su cabeza, ya no había rastro alguno del cielo rojo que una hora antes había logrado vislumbrar sino que ahora era de un color azul oscuro pero que aún conservaba la claridad del día. El sol no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista y la calidez del día de verano empezaba a desaparecer tras el fresco que proseguía a la noche. La temperatura no era baja, sin embargo, sino agradable pero debido al estado en que se encontraba Sakura podía sentirla como si se trataran de grados bajo cero. Sin siquiera notarlo, empezó a temblar; pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario, intentó no concentrarse demasiado en ello y pensar en cosas cálidas como el sol o una cálida llamarada de fuego. Naruto vino a su mente, y en ese instante el rubio despertó. Parpadeando con la mirada al cielo y luego, sin levantarse –permaneciendo de espaldas en el suelo- giró su cabeza a Sakura.

—Sakura-chan... estás temblando...

Ésta forzó su mejor sonrisa y presionó sus rodillas aún más fuertemente contra su pecho —Estoy bien, Naruto.

El rubio volvió la vista al cielo y luego a Sasuke que descansaba junto a él. Luego de meditar unos segundos, volvió su vista a Sakura nuevamente —Sakura-chan... sigues temblando...

Ella bufó, sonriendo, fingiendo fastidio por la insistencia del rubio —Ya te dije que estoy bien Naruto. Seguro que esta es otra estrategia tuya para intentar abrazarme.

El rubio sonrió —Heh... Si lo fuera... No funciona, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño —Lo sabía.

Naruto asintió y cerró nuevamente los ojos, lentamente; pero Sakura se encontró inconscientemente sacudiéndolo —¡No te duermas, Naruto!

Éste abrió un ojo azul y la contempló con soñolencia —¿Qué sucede... Sakura-chan?

Ella bajó la mirada, forzando severidad en sus palabras —No te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola —por un instante, había olvidado el frío que escurría por sus venas.

Él negó débilmente con la cabeza —Pero... Sakura-chan... tengo sueño... —se quejó, suavemente. Infantilmente, tal como era él.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Muchas veces lo había oído decir aquello cuando lo había ido a buscar a su apartamento a causa de misiones, y él siempre se quejaba de la misma forma. Frotando sus ojos y bostezando vez tras vez. De forma que lo hacía ver un niño pequeño. Las vestimentas en las que dormía y el sombrero que solía usar para ello tampoco ayudaban a desmentir la imagen. No que a ella le importara, aún si habitualmente le gritara cuan ridículo e infantil era, esas eran parte de las cosas que hacían de Naruto quien era.

—Sakura-chan... —volvió a repetir, casi completamente sumido en el más profundo sueño— Solo me despertaré si saldremos en una cita...

Ella suspiró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, contemplando de reojo el semblante sereno y rígido de Sasuke Uchiha. _Una cita_. Eso era todo lo que Naruto había querido desde que la había conocido. Eso era todo lo que recordaba haber oído desde que estaban en la academia. Y eso era lo único que ella había deseado de Sasuke. Y, aún tras tantos años, ninguno había obtenido nada de lo que había deseado. Naruto seguía tras ella y tras Sasuke, ella aún continuaba persiguiendo a Sasuke ciegamente y Sasuke seguía ciegamente un odio que lo consumía más y más, lentamente, a cada día. Aquello, definitivamente, no era vivir.

Ino, Tenten y Hinata aún no habían regresado. Neji meditaba bajo un árbol en la distancia, Shikamaru examinaba con Shino y Kiba el mapa y Kakashi comenzaba a acercarse lentamente una vez más hacia ella.

—Sakura, descansa.

Ella alzó la vista, completamente fatigada, y se dispuso a protestar —Pero Kakashi-sensei...

Éste negó con la cabeza y entregó a la joven un vaso de agua y una pequeña píldora. Sakura la examinó con ojos cansados.

—¿Una píldora de soldado? —el hombre asintió pero ella intentó rechazarla—. Kakashi-sensei... estoy bien. No la necesito.

El hombre volvió a empujar las manos de ella con la píldora dentro de una de sus palmas —Creo que deberías tomarla. Kiba ofreció una de las suyas para que las tuvieras.

La pelirrosa, mirando por al lado de Kakashi, contempló al castaño miembro del clan Inuzuka acariciar distraídamente a su gran perro de pelaje blanco. Luego, volviendo la vista a Kakashi, asintió y la ingirió sin mayores problemas —Gracias Kakashi-sensei...

Éste negó con la cabeza y se marchó junto al resto. Sakura continuó contemplando a Naruto y luego volvió su vista hacia Sasuke, solo para sorprenderse de verlo nuevamente observándola fijo con los ojos abiertos.

Soltando un débil jadeo, murmuró —Sasuke-kun... —pero este no replicó. Simplemente continuó observándola de aquella forma inquisitiva. Como si deseara encontrar en ella algún rastro de algo que Sakura no lograba identificar. Quizá aguardaba que aún lo matara, quizá no había creído que lograra despertar para ver otro día. No que el Uchiha tuviera demasiado por ver... no en el mundo. En él, ya no quedaba nada para él. Absolutamente nada.

Aún así, volvió a extender su mano dificultosamente hacia la muñeca de ella y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas; pero sus dedos resbalaron por la piel blanca de ella y volvieron a caer al suelo. Con la voz ronca, jadeó —Mis ojos... arden... —e instantes después empezaron a descender gotas de sangres de ellos. Una a una cayeron por sus mejillas. Sakura se incorporó y limpió con un trapo húmedo el rostro perfecto de él. Luego cerró sus párpados y comenzó a aplicar chakra sobre ellos. Una y otra vez. Hasta que la hemorragia cesó.

Antes de volver a dormir, Sasuke susurró —Gracias... —y se perdió en el más profundo silencio. Sakura permaneció observándolo aún más fatigada que antes, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Y luego, finalmente, su cuerpo cedió y cayó de lado contra la hierba. Pequeños suspiros y ronquidos suaves comenzaron a escapar de sus labios. De allí en más, no pudo afirmar con seguridad que la única palabra proferida por Sasuke hubiera sido real. De hecho, creyó que no lo era. De todas las palabras existentes en el amplio y flexible vocabulario, y de todas las que podía haber pronunciado por una razón u otra, Sasuke había dicho gracias. Tal y como había hecho aquella vez, aquella última vez. Probablemente, y lo más sensato sería pensar que estaba en lo cierto, era que lo hubiera imaginado. Su mente le había jugado una broma, una de mal gusto y bastante retorcida. Ahora desearía no haber imaginado a Sasuke agradeciéndole una vez más, porque eso le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas que no debía tener. Que no debía sostener. Sasuke moriría, quizá, y su amor por él debía morir con la persona. Esa era la convicción de Sakura, al menos. Si era capaz de llevarla a cabo o no, era otra cosa completa y absolutamente distinta.

Volviendo a abrir los ojos, comprobó que tan solo había dormido unos minutos y que Ino acababa de regresar de donde fuera que se hubiera marchado justo antes del anochecer. Hinata parecía haber regresado unos minutos más atrás y Tenten reaparecería de un momento al otro. Lo cual resultaba un alivio para la chica. Sin embargo, encontraba que no podía concentrarse demasiado en una cosa en particular y que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo su vista volvía a Sasuke. Una y otra vez. La escena de la última noche en que lo había visto en la aldea continuaban desfilando una a una en su cabeza, comprimiéndole de alguna forma algo en el interior que causaba dolor. Pero no era un dolor que podía ubicar, se extendía de su centro a todo su cuerpo y no podía controlarlo. Le tomó minutos comprobar que no era necesariamente dolor, si bien consistía en uno de los ingredientes principales de lo que sentía, sino miedo. Miedo a que muriera. Miedo a tener que matarlo con sus propias manos.

Sakura simplemente deseaba poder tener un mínimo control de lo que sucedería de allí en más, pero sabía que pedir tal cosa era sumamente inútil. Tonta. E incluso infantil. Pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke regresara. El Sasuke del que se había enamorado de pequeña, el niño antes de la tragedia. Y, al mismo tiempo, temía lo que pudiera encontrar cuando sus ojos como ónices finalmente se abrieran y volviera a la vida. De momento, no deseaba pensar. No tenía ni la voluntad ni la fuerza para hacerlo y el solo mantenerse despierta parecía estar consumiéndole la vida; por lo que se acurrucó contra la fría y húmeda hierba sobre la que se encontraba y observó los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto próximos a ella. Contempló las facciones de ambos y sus diferencias. El contraste de la bronceada piel de Naruto con la pálida de Sasuke, el cabello dorado como un sol de Naruto como la negra oscuridad que emanaba de cada hebra del cabello del Uchiha. Ambos eran tan distintos... y a la vez tan iguales. Y ella no podía evitar pensar que, quizá, los amaba a los dos. A cada uno en su singularidad y en su similitud. Aún si sabía que era imposible tenerlo todo. Tarde o temprano, tendría que renunciar a uno de ellos. Y, quizá, la elección estuviera más próxima de lo que Sakura en verdad pensaba.

Encogiéndose aún más, cerró finalmente los ojos. De momento, no podía hacer nada al respecto.


	11. Lo imposible

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero estén disfrutando de alguna manera la historia (de ser ese el caso, me haría muy feliz). Como se puede ver en el número de arriba, este capítulo es exactamente la mitad de la historia. Y por ende, creí que merecía un capítulo doblemente más largo. Tiene sus momentos alegres y tristes, como todo en la vida, pero principalmente apunta a describir más la relación de ambos personajes. Espero les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por su eterna amabilidad. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XI

"Lo imposible"

Parpadeó una vez, luego otra; al principio, desorientado. Arriba suyo, se alzaba la inmensa oscuridad de un cielo nocturno completamente estrellado. Bajo suyo, la mullida hierba verde del suelo del bosque le servía de colchón. No era demasiado cómodo, debía admitir, pero estar estirado sobre aquel blando suelo era mejor que nada. Mejor que estar muerto. Y, de todas formas, él nunca había sido quisquilloso en lo referente a un lugar donde dormir. Podía hacerlo en cualquier lado. Siempre había podido. Y, aunque era conciente de estar despierto, no se movió. Dolía demasiado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo punzaba como si fuera a desintegrarse de un momento al otro. Particularmente, sentía esa peculiar sensación en su brazo derecho y sintió, por un instante, el deseo de asegurarse que su miembro siguiera allí. Ladeando la cabeza, exhausto, examinó su brazo estirado sobre la hierba –de igual forma que el otro- en forma de cruz. Seguía allí, adherido a su cuerpo y a su carne. El dolor era atroz, horripilante, pero era un dolor que podía soportar. Después de todo, había soportado peores tipos de dolor a lo largo de su vida. Y se había sobrepuesto a todos y cada uno de ellos, esta vez no sería diferente. No, no sería diferente. Además, él había sabido perfectamente las consecuencias de utilizar el Rasenshuriken una y otra vez, aún si en modo ermitaño el daño era reducido no por ello desaparecía por completo, y lo había utilizado de todas formas. Y no se arrepentía. No, no lo hacía.

Volviendo a enderezar su cabeza, contempló una vez más el cielo. Seguía exactamente igual, nada había cambiado en él, en el mundo. Pero, para Naruto, todo había cambiado y continuaría haciéndolo. Y estaba bien, porque eso era lo que había buscado y esperado por el resto de su vida. Aún si ahora no se sentía tan bien como se suponía debía hacerlo. Pero, se convencía, de que era a causa de sabía que los problemas no cesarían; sino empezarían o empeorarían un poco más. Pero eso también estaba bien, él estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo por Sasuke y Sakura. Estaba dispuesto a todo por las personas que le importaban, por los lazos que se había rehusado a romper. Y lo haría. Lo que fuera, el precio a pagar, lo pagaría.

La visión de un rostro familiar observándolo directamente a los ojos, lo hizo parpadear. En un principio, había visto la silueta borrosa, pero –definitivamente- no había forma de confundir aquellos rasgos tan característicos de aquella persona.

—Oy, Naruto. Estás despierto.

El rubio quiso asentir, pero el dolor en su cuello y espalda y –básicamente- en el resto de todo su ser, se lo impidieron. Aún así, no tenía ninguna dificultad para hablar, nunca lo había hecho.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida... Kakashi-sensei...

El hombre de cabello plateado y rostro parcialmente cubierto sonrió debajo de su máscara. Naruto lo supo, porque ya había descifrado cada mueca debajo de aquella tela y cómo esta se fruncía de diferentes formas de acuerdo al gesto realizado. Esa, definitivamente, era una sonrisa.

—Supongo... —rascó su nuca, aún permaneciendo acuclillado junto al que una vez fuera su pupilo. Contemplando las heridas de Naruto con ojo crítico, con el único que tenía descubierto—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto sonrió, a pesar de la extenuación y el dolor y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, enseñando completamente su dentadura perlada —Podría estar mejor. Estoy bien.

Kakashi asintió, observando al chico sonreír como si el mañana no trajera ninguna promesa funesta, como si todo fuera a estar bien y ninguna tormenta se avecinara. Como si el mundo no importara, ni el dolor ni el sufrimiento ni nada de que veían día a día. Como si su cuerpo no pareciera quebrarse de un minuto al otro. Haciéndose el fuerte, como siempre. Tal y como era Naruto. Por un instante, la imagen de Obito Uchiha pasó por su cabeza.

Sentándose a su lado, musitó —Me recuerdas a alguien.

Naruto, al oírlo, giró la cabeza en dirección de Kakashi —¿Uh? ¿Qué dijo Kakashi-sensei?

Éste rápidamente negó con la cabeza, aún pensativo —Oh. Nada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —No me diga Kakashi-sensei que está pensando en esas estúpidas cosas que escribía ese pervertido ermitaño.

Al notar que había pronunciado su nombre, suspiró. No era algo que Naruto admitiera diariamente, incluso no solía hacerlo abiertamente a casi nadie y cuando lo hacía lo hacía en forma de broma o chiste, pero verdaderamente extrañaba la presencia de Jiraiya. _Ese viejo pervertido..._ Pensó, recordando los entrenamientos por los que había pasado junto a él. Las ridículas situaciones en que lo había metido por perseguir mujeres y beber sake en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Incluso como solía "pedirle" su dinero para el entrenamiento para luego gastarlo y derrocharlo en sus vicios. En un principio, había creído que Jiraiya era solo eso. Un hombre viejo y solitario cuyos malos hábitos continuaban volviéndose en contra de Naruto, un ermitaño sin vergüenza alguna. Y un pésimo escritor. Y una parte de él lo era, sus libros sobre romance y mujeres eran ridículos –principalmente viniendo de un hombre que jamás en su vida había logrado que una mujer permaneciera a su lado-, sus vicios eran patéticos y ridículos, así como la forma que tenía de aparecer en escena, pero esa parte era la más pequeña. Debajo de la ridícula apariencia, Jiraiya era más, mucho más. No solo en cuanto a sus poderes, los cuales eran claramente superiores de lo que dejaba notar en una primera impresión, sino en todos los demás aspectos. Como él, Jiraiya había sido un sobreviviente, un luchador, un soñador y un idealista. Antes de eso, había sido un perdedor y se había sobrepuesto a ello. Había perdido a un amigo a causa de la corrupción de mundo, tal y como él, y había luchado a lo largo de su vida por recuperarlo. Pero Orochimaru ya no tenía retorno, no tenía forma de ser salvado. Sasuke era diferente, o eso se decía Naruto. Eso quería creer. Sakura, por otro lado, había creído que no lo era.

—Kakashi-sensei... —el hombre, que había permanecido sentado en silencio hasta el momento, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo—. Sakura-chan estaba dispuesta a matar a Sasuke... ¿porqué?... Porque haría eso ella.

El hombre alzó la mirada al cielo —Sakura pensó que esa sería la mejor solución.

Naruto quiso incorporarse, de golpe, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Quizá debía preocuparle, el hecho de que su cuerpo no pareciera reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro, pero no pudo lograrlo. No le importó. No demasiado. Por lo que permaneció en el suelo, frunciendo el seño —¡¿Solución?! ¡Esa no es ninguna solución! Sakura-chan y yo hemos estado intentando hacer que Sasuke vuelva por tanto tiempo... ¡¿Por qué querría matarlo?!

Kakashi observó la indignación y la frustración y la desesperación de Naruto con calma. No lo entendía, Naruto no podía entenderlo. No cabía en su cabeza que las cosas pudieran terminar de esa forma. No cabía en su mundo que esa fuera una solución aparente. Y no podía culparlo, Obito había sido exactamente igual y ni siquiera había querido cambiar al final. Naruto era de esos que veía el mundo en términos de blanco y negro, veía las cosas como "deberían ser" (en un mundo ideal) y como no deberían ser, o no eran. Naruto veía en términos de bien y mal. De correcto e incorrecto. De amor u odio. Naruto tenía una visión simplista del mundo, no que estuviera mal, pero no le permitía ver que a veces los supuestos opuestos podían convivir y podían hacerlo por demasiado tiempo.

—Sakura ve cómo el esfuerzo que haces es demasiado, aún para traer a Sasuke...

—¡Pero! Yo le hice una promesa, le prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, acaso...

El hombre enmascarado negó con la cabeza —Sakura sabía que harías lo imposible por cumplirla, temía a las consecuencias. Se sentía culpable por haberte pedido semejante carga.

—Kakashi-sensei... ¿Dices que... Sakura-chan pensaba matar a Sasuke porque se sentía culpable?

Kakashi asintió, su expresión una de absoluta serenidad y completo desinterés —Sakura pensaba en ti.

Naruto negó violentamente con la cabeza contra la hierba, resintiendo el dolor que por su nunca se extendía cada vez que hacía algún movimiento brusco, movimiento como el que estaba realizando en aquel momento —¡¡Pero Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke!!

—Por eso mismo... quiso matarlo.

El rubio contempló con los ojos bien abiertos el cielo. No lo entendía, no podía hacerlo. Para él, no tenía ningún sentido. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro. Siempre lo había hecho y aún entonces lo hacía, podía verlo en sus ojos; cada vez que el nombre de Sasuke salía en alguna conversación o a colación. Podía ver el esfuerzo que había realizado para mejorar y poder traerlo de regreso. Para que, cuando regresara, Sasuke la aceptara. Lo amaba y, para Naruto, era inconcebible que hubiera querido matarlo. Las personas amadas, los lazos que los mantenían vivos, unidos a aquel mundo, unidos a otras personas, no debían ser cortados. Debían ser protegidos.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de leer la mente de Naruto en aquel preciso instante, Kakashi dijo —Sakura creía que esa era la forma de salvarlo, deteniéndolo de caer más bajo.

—¡Pero-

—¿Tú que hubieras hecho, si hubieras creído lo mismo?

La expresión del chico se suavizó y sus, siempre alegres y destellantes, ojos azules se volvieron opacos y tristes. Como aquella vez, cuando el tercero había muerto, o cuando Gaara había muerto, o cuando lo había hecho Jiraiya. Aquellas veces, se había sentido un inútil. Había sentido que no tenía control absolutamente sobre nada, que nada podía ser evitado. Que había fallado y que, en parte, era su culpa. Ahora, una vez más, volvía a sentirse de la misma forma. Si Sakura se sentía de aquella forma y había llegado a tales pensamientos era porque él no había hecho nada para evitarlos. Porque se había demorado demasiado. _Si Sakura-chan piensa de esa forma... Es porque yo tardé demasiado en cumplir mi promesa_. _Es porque yo... no logré traer antes a Sasuke de vuelta_.

Una palmada despreocupada aterrizó sobre su hombro, al voltearse, observó a Kakashi ponerse de pie y observarlo desde arriba hacia abajo. Por unos instantes, su semblante serio miró directo a los ojos azules del chico, luego observó hacia un árbol distante —Bueno... —sacó un pequeño librito naranja de su bolsillo— debo volver a hacer guardia. Shino esta aguardando mi regreso. Descansa Naruto.

Y sin decir más, ni darle tiempo alguno a él para despedirse o decir algo en respuesta, se marchó. Dejándolo, una vez más, solo y adolorido. Por un momento, había olvidado el dolor y la sensación de sufrimiento que percibía de su cuerpo. Pero ahora, una vez más, estaba hecho una piltrafa. Y el dolor de su brazo derecho seguía predominando. Sin mencionar que había intentado incorporarse, aunque fuera brevemente, y no lo había logrado. De hecho, no había podido siquiera moverse demasiado. Y ahora, su estómago empezaba a retorcerse y a hacer ruidos molestos. Ruidos que indicaban, claramente, que no había comido nada en un día y su cuerpo le estaba demandando alimento. Intentó girarse, y acomodarse de una forma que pudiera acallarlo, intentó olvidarse de la sensación de apetito voraz que le aquejaba, pero nada logró silenciar las demandas de su vientre. _Ow... Un tazón de ramen... me vendría bien... _Pensó, logrando concentrarse en los ingredientes que pediría si estuviera de regreso en Konoha y en Ichiraku, en su tazón de ramen. Imaginando el sabor salado, la calidez de la sopa, la textura de los tallarines, la carne de puerco y el humo hipnotizante que emanaba de un tazón recién servido. Imaginándose conversando alegremente con Iruka, como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo. _Ow... ¡Tengo hambre!_.

Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, observó el cielo una vez más. Debía admitir que la vista empezaba a tornarse tediosa. Casi insoportable. Más si en todo lo que podía pensar era en un humeante tazón de ramen e imaginárselo allá arriba. Aguardándolo. Llamándolo. Sabía que ya estaba delirando, probablemente a causa del dolor o del cansancio o del medicamento que le hubiera dado Sakura para calmar –si bien solo un poco- el sufrimiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Pensar en cualquier otra cosa le provocaba angustia. Si bien había logrado vencer a Sasuke, nada bueno les esperaba al regresar a Konoha. Sasuke estaba condenado, Tsunade lo había dicho, por prácticamente todo el mundo shinobi. Eran demasiadas las personas que lo preferían muerto y, a decir verdad, en aquel momento no pensaba una solución lógica a aquello. Por esa exacta razón, no quería pensar más en el regreso. No quería pensar a futuro. Simplemente quería desviar su atención un rato, tan solo un rato, de todo lo malo que parecía aguardarlo. De todas las dificultades que aún quedaban por sortear antes de alcanzar la tan deseada paz. La paz que había prometido a Pain que conseguiría, y por la cual el líder de Akatsuki se había sacrificado, la misma paz que Jiraiya había deseado. Buscado. Anhelado.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio intentó incorporarse una vez más, en vano —¡Ouch! ¡Sakura-chan, estás despierta!

La joven asintió, sentándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos —El ruido de tu estómago no me deja dormir, Naruto.

Éste rió nerviosamente —Heh... Lo siento Sakura-chan.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y observó, por un instante, a Sasuke dormir. Luego volvió su vista a Naruto, en el instante preciso en que su estómago volvía a gruñir ruidosamente. Y, esta vez, más fuerte que antes.

—¡Cielos, Naruto! —exclamó, arrojando sus brazos al aire—. ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidoso aún cuando tienes hambre?

—Oy, Sakura-chan... siempre eres tan mala conmigo —exclamó el rubio al aire. De alguna forma, sonriendo. Intentando mantener un tipo de relación familiar con Sakura, el tipo de relación que siempre habían tenido. Donde él habitualmente metía la pata y ella le reprochaba por hacerlo. Después de todo, a Naruto nunca le había molestado –no demasiado-, una relación de ese tipo era mejor que nada. Y, al menos, de esa forma lograba obtener la atención indivisa de Sakura.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se enfadó –o, más bien, fingió enfado por las palabras de él-, no reaccionó agresivamente, ni dijo ningún tipo de insulto o lo golpeó. Nada. De hecho, pareció entristecer de repente. Y la conversación que había sostenido con Kakashi minutos antes, asaltó su cabeza. _Sakura... Se sentía culpable por haberte pedido semejante carga. _

—Naruto... —susurró tras unos instantes ella, y él la observó con la cabeza ladeada como pudo, aún en el suelo. La chica permanecía sentada con la espalda contra un tronco y las piernas abrazadas contra su cuerpo—. Fui muy cruel contigo siempre, ¿verdad?

El rubio parpadeó sus profundos ojos azules. Luego, tras un breve instante, sonrió —Tu creíste en mi Sakura-chan...

La expresión de tristeza en su rostro de extendió un poco más. No siempre lo había hecho. _No desde el principio_. Y eso era algo que aún entonces se reprochaba.

En aquel entonces, había sido tan injusta con él. No había visto más allá de las apariencias. Lo había llamado perdedor y una molestia, lo había ignorado y lo había acusado de entrometerse demasiado en su vida. Lo había desechado y despreciado como el resto. _Yo... dije tantas cosas... de Naruto... Él siempre estaba allí, de alguna forma, y eso me molestaba... Lo detestaba, por las tonterías que hacía y que decía, por actuar como un payaso y por fastidiarme tanto. Me enfurecía... y lo insultaba y golpeaba y ridiculizaba, una y otra vez, pero eso no le importaba. Naruto seguía allí. Sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien. Y, aún ahora... Naruto sigue aquí. Sonriendo_. _Me dan ganas de llorar._

—¿Sakura-chan? —lo oyó musitar e inmediatamente cubrió su rostro con su brazo y apoyó su cabeza contra las rodillas. Era tan injusto, ella era tan injusta. Había sido tan injusta con él. _Pero Naruto... Naruto siempre estaba allí. Terminó siendo... que Naruto era una de las pocas personas a las que verdaderamente le importaba..._

—Sakura-chan... ¿Estás llorando? —volvió a insistir.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún cubriendo su rostro con el brazo contra sus rodillas —De que hablas... Naruto, solo las niñas lloran. Yo ya no soy una niña...

Sin embargo, el tono débil de su voz y el esfuerzo que parecía hacer para sonar normal delataban el obvio quiebre. Si, estaba llorando. A pesar de que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, ni por Sasuke ni por nadie. Había jurado que no volvería a ser la niñita llorona que Ino había conocido y que había sido a lo largo de tantos años. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver atrás, no volver a ser la inútil que era incapaz de salvar a quienes amaba, aquella que solo derramaba lágrimas ante cualquier situación. Pero esa era otra promesa que no había podido cumplir. Después de todo, Sakura no era Naruto.

—Sakura-chan...

—Te dije que no estoy llorando, Naruto —masculló; forzando fortaleza y enfado en su voz. Como si la idea fuera absurda—. Solo... me entró tierra en el ojo. Eso es todo.

La expresión del rubio se suavizó y, volviendo la vista al cielo y contemplando la inmensa oscuridad, musitó —Lo siento, Sakura-chan... Si yo hubiera traído a Sasuke antes... si hubiera...

Un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo de continuar. Sakura acababa de alzar la mirada y, efectivamente, a lo largo de sus ojos había rastros de lágrimas muertas. Sin embargo, no lucía triste sino enfadada y lo estaba. Y es que era simplemente increíble, ella lloraba por haber sido demasiado cruel con él y era él el que se disculpaba por no haber traído a Sasuke de vuelta antes de tiempo. No tenía sentido.

—¡Idiota! —gruñó entre dientes. El rubio parpadeó, desconcertado—. Deja de ser tan amable conmigo —_No lo merezco_—. Deja de actuar como si todo fuera tu culpa.

—Pero... Fui yo... quien en un principio no creyó que Sasuke fuera a irse. Si hubiera sabido... lo hubiera detenido.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, limpiando una nueva lágrima que colgando al filo de su ojo amenazaba por salir —Nosotros no teníamos nada que Sasuke quisiera... —ella lo sabía, porque lo había intentado. Había intentado detenerlo, le había ofrecido todo lo que era y lo que podía ser. Le había rogado que no se marchara pero eso no había hecho ninguna diferencia. Él solo había murmurado "gracias" y la había abandonado inconsciente en una banca de piedra cerca de la puerta de la aldea. Y se había marchado.

—Aún así...

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza y, una vez más, dio un golpe a la coronilla del rubio –que aún permanecía boca arriba sobre la hierba, inmóvil —Deja de decir estupideces, Naruto. Ni Kakashi-sensei pudo detenerlo.

Entonces, el gruñido del estómago de Naruto volvió a resonar en el aire y hasta los oídos de ambos. El rubio, avergonzado, rió nerviosamente intentando disimular el sonrojo débil y casi imperceptible de sus mejillas.

Sakura, cansada, lo tomó del cuello de su ropa y lo alzó –sirviéndose de chakra para aumentar su fuerza- y lo colocó sentado contra el mismo árbol contra el que se encontraba ella —Idiota, si no comes algo despertarás a todo el campamento.

—Ne... Sakura-chan... ¡no es mi culpa!

—Claro que sí —exclamó irritada, girándose y removiendo algo de la mochila de Naruto. Luego de unos segundos, se volvió al rubio con un pequeño pote plástico en mano. En este, se leía "Ramen instantáneo". Inmediatamente, se lo entregó; pero Naruto no alzó mano alguna para atraparlo.

—¡¿Qué demonios esperas Naruto?! ¡¿No tenías hambre?!

El rubio sonrió —Bueno... no puedo mover mis brazos. Sakura-chan, tendrás que alimentarme.

—¡¡Naruto!! —rugió amenazante, pero este no se movió.

—¡De verdad, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo juro! —si hubiera podido, hubiera alzado sus brazos en defensa. Pero no lo hizo.

Sakura lo observó preocupado. Sin embargo, Naruto hizo caso omiso a la expresión de Sakura. Simplemente sonrió, amplia y alegremente —¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estaré bien! ¡De veras!

—Mas te vale, Naruto.

La sonrisa de él se hizo aún más grande, luego, abrió la boca expectante. Aguardando que Sakura comenzara a alimentarlo. La pelirrosa, por su parte, dejó caer la cabeza rendida.

—Esto es tan molesto —masculló, tomando ambos palillos e introduciéndolos en el recipiente para luego acercárselos a la boca del rubio, el cual permaneció con la boca cerrada—. Naruto... —le advirtió. Debía admitir que no era la persona más paciente y Naruto siempre lograba empujarla a límites insospechados —¡Sakura-chan... debes decir "Aaahh"!

Por lo que, aprovechando que el chico separó los labios para decir tal tontería, forzó el alimento al interior de su boca —NO abuses de tu suerte, Naruto.

Éste masticó torpe y rápidamente y tragó, cuando lo hizo, Sakura introdujo a la fuerza –nuevamente- un poco de ramen. Intentando seguirle el ritmo, el rubio masticó y tragó con más y más rapidez. Finalmente, y solo cuando el pote se vació, Naruto pudo respirar nuevamente. Jadeando, intentó recuperar el aire.

—Oy, eso no fue muy amable...

—Agradece que te di de comer, Naruto —le reprochó dejando el envase vacío a un lado y cruzándose de brazos. En el instante en que lo hizo, el silencio pareció descender sobre ambos como un gran velo. Naruto, acostumbrado a llenar estos momentos con banalidades, comenzó a decir una tontería tras otra con el fin de atraer la atención de Sakura. Pero esta no le hacía caso alguno. Por el contrario, continuaba observando distraída el rostro sereno de Sasuke Uchiha. Aún así, él no se detuvo y continuó hablando como si no se diera cuenta. Esperando que, en algún momento, la atención de Sakura volviera a él.

Naruto no era tonto, como aparentaba y dejaba a todos creer, no era tan inocente en algunas cuestiones como daba a entender. No era ciego ni deseaba serlo. Él veía las cosas tal cual y como eran, las veía perfectamente y lo asumía. Sabía que Sakura amaba a Sasuke, que solo lo veía a él –la mayor parte del tiempo- y que ella sabía lo que él sentía por ella. Lo sabía porque Sai se lo había dicho, y él lo había sabido desde siempre. Sabía, también, que Sakura fingía no saberlo e intentaba alejarlo todo el tiempo. Y saber todo eso lo haría un realista, si tan solo aceptara las cosas tal cual y no hiciera nada al respecto. Pero Naruto no era un realista. Si, veía la realidad pero no la quería. No estaba en negación, tampoco. Él no se decía que lo que veía no era cierto, porque bien sabía que lo era, solo que no se dejaba apabullar por ello. Si algo no le gustaba, si algo estaba sencillamente mal o torcido o quebrado o dañado, trabajaba duro para cambiarlo. Para hacerlo mejor, porque Naruto no se conformaba. De ser así, habría terminado como lo había hecho en un principio Gaara. Se habría perdido a sí mismo en el progreso. Habría renunciado a tantas cosas que hoy tenía y apreciaba. Amigos, era una de ella. Gente que confiaba en él era otra. Casi nadie lo veía ya como un monstruo, y eso era algo bueno. Naruto estaba en camino, para encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía. Para llegar a ese lugar donde ya nadie podría dañarlo, ni derrumbarlo o denigrarlo. Y eso era, porque nunca se había rendido –sin importar cuanto más fácil hubiera sido hacerlo-, y nunca lo haría. Ni con Sasuke, ni con Sakura ni con nadie.

—Sasuke-kun... morirá, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto negó rápidamente con la cabeza —¡Claro que no! Hablaré con la vieja Tsunade al regresar. Hablaré con quien tenga que hablar o los obligaré a dejar a Sasuke vivir.

—Pero...

—Sakura-chan, no podemos rendirnos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente. Eso había hecho ella, rendirse. Había permitido que la situación la superara, había dejado que la debilidad se apoderara de ella. Lo había olvidado todo. Todo lo que había admirado de Naruto y todo lo que había intentado lograr a lo largo de los años. _Ojalá... fuera tan fuerte como tú, Naruto_. Pensó, bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro de la vista del chico con su corto cabello rosa platinado.

Luego de unos segundos de deliberar, giró la cabeza hacia él y sonrió. Lo haría —Tienes razón, Naruto. Nosotros salvaremos a Sasuke-kun. No se cómo... pero lo haremos ¿Verdad?

El rubio asintió, alzando la mirada al cielo. Estaba decidido. No importaba quien se atravesara en su camino, o quien quisiera decirle que estaba equivocado y derrumbarlo, no importaba si era todo el mundo el que se oponía, si todas y cada una de las personas de cada país lo hacían. No, no importaba. Naruto no permitiría que Sasuke muriera, porque esa era la realidad –si no hacía nada, moriría-, y Naruto repudiaba esa realidad; por lo que la cambiaría. Sacudiría el sistema desde los cimientos. Lo derrumbaría y reconstruiría uno mejor. Uno basado en la paz que tanto el mundo parecía necesitar. Tomaría tiempo, requeriría esfuerzo y no sería fácil pero él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados, incluido Sasuke. Si, él lo haría. Lo imposible, si era necesario. Porque jamás se doblaría, jamás se dejaría vencer. Ese era su camino ninja, el único que conocía, y el único que seguiría hasta el final. Lo que fuera que eso significara.

Observando de lado, notó la cabeza de Sakura nuevamente recostada contra su hombro. La pelirrosa había caído dormida minutos atrás y había ido a parar contra él. No que a él le molestara, no en absoluto. Por lo que, sonriendo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar él también. Sería un día largo, un camino largo, un mes largó, un año largo o quizá varios. No importaba. En ese momento, nada lo hacía.


	12. Arriesgado e inconsciente

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

12/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada -y como siempre-, gracias, de verdad. A todos ustedes por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia y más aún gracias a aquellos que se molestan en hacerme saber qué piensan al respecto. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Segurdo, perdonen si encuentran algun error de tecle o algún error de otro tipo, ya sea ortográfico y demás. Habitualmente, reviso cada capítulo antes de subirlo(porque, como habrán notado, soy una obsesiva de la ortografía). Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pude hacerlo. Espero sepan disculparme. Y, tercero, ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XII

"Arriesgado e inconsciente"

Colocó la palma de la mano delicadamente contra la puerta, tamborileando suavemente con los dedos dubitativa. Vacilante. Sus ojos verdes perdidos en la blanca y eterna superficie de la misma puerta que tenía contra su piel. Luego de unos segundos, la empujó gradualmente; torciendo el gesto cuando los goznes de esta hicieron un chirrido demasiado fuerte y demasiado agudo. Sin embargo, no se percató de ningún movimiento en el interior, nada. Desde la cama blanca en el fondo de la habitación no se percibía ni en el más mínimo sonido. Aliviada por esto, ingresó con paso lento y silencioso. Sin apartar la vista del bulto cubierto por sábanas blancas en un rincón olvidado, rodeado de máquinas y cables y tubos. El aroma a hospital y a medicina y a muerte al que se había inmunizado hacía tiempo, por alguna razón, se sentía con más fuerza allí, tanto que era imposible ignorarlo. También, por alguna razón u otra, sentía que al haber ingresado a la habitación todo aire que hubiera habido en sus pulmones había escapado. Allí, en los confines de esas cuatro paredes, sentía que se le hacía dificultoso respirar. Y, a diferencia del resto de las habitaciones del hospital, esta permanecía en la penumbra. Casi en la oscuridad. Solo un leve destello de luz escapaba por entre las cortinas y alumbraba el rostro más pálido que Sakura hubiera visto. El más hermoso también, a pesar de todo. A pesar de la palidez anormal y el color enrojecido alrededor de los ojos –en párpados y ojeras- y a pesar de los tubos que eran su aire y los cables que eran su vida y de las venas que se recortaban contra la piel traslúcida. Incluso a pesar de parecer muerto, Sasuke seguía siendo la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto. Y el solo pensamiento retorció algo en su interior.

No se movió, solo cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se recostó contra ella; observándolo desde la distancia sin atreverse a acercársele más. No por miedo, no. Sakura no le tenía miedo, había decidido matarlo y había estado dispuesta a hacerlo. Se había sentido cansada de sentirse encerrada, limitada por toda la situación. Había decidido que matarlo, aún si lo amaba, era la mejor opción. Era salvarlo. Pero, como siempre, Naruto había propuesto una solución pacifista e idealista –tal como era él- y la determinación de Sakura se había desmoronado al instante. Había intentado mantenerse firme pero creerle a Naruto era mucho mejor que no hacerlo. Era mucho menos doloroso, al menos a corto plazo; y no cuando el dolor de promesas eternas se volvía crónico, como el de ellos. Pero mientras pudiera creerlo, y por un breve instante de esperanza, Sakura lo creería. Que Naruto podía hacer todo lo que decía que haría.

_Sasuke-kun... morirá, ¿no es cierto?_. No, no quería creerlo. Había formulado la pregunta a Naruto porque sabía que él le daría la respuesta que ella quería y necesitaba oír. Y lo había hecho, el rubio no le había fallado ni siquiera una vez. Y, sin saberlo, Sakura había empezado a depender de él. La sanidad de ella, la fortaleza, todo había empezado a depender de él. Naruto era su fe.

¡Claro que no! Hablaré con la vieja Tsunade al regresar. Hablaré con quien tenga que hablar o los obligaré a dejar a Sasuke vivir. Aún así, temía creerle. Temía que aquello solo fuera el inicio de un nuevo ciclo.

Pero... Rendirse era fácil.

Naruto había leído la mente de ella. Sakura-chan, no podemos rendirnos. No, no podían. No querían. No estaban listos para dejar a Sasuke ir. No estaban listos para verlo partir. Eran egoístas, quizá si. Ella sabía que lo era. Que Naruto hacía todo aquello no solo por su amigo sino por ella. Que lo hacía porque ella lo amaba y Sakura se lo permitía. Y lo veía partir y esforzarse y sufrir y sangrar una y otra vez por hacerla feliz a ella. Para salvarlo a Sasuke y para salvarla a ella también. Para hacer todo lo que estaba mal, bien otra vez. Pero temía que la fuerza del rubio se terminara, que su espíritu terminara apagándose; finalmente. Y no quería ser ella quien lo hiciera. No, no quería ser ella.

Sin saberlo, había derramado unas lágrimas sobre el blanco suelo; pulido hasta el límite de devolverle el reflejo de ella. Distorsionado. Pero esa era ella. Soy una tonta... al final, solo soy buena para llorar... Lo sabía. Observando las lágrimas podía ver cuanto dolía, aunque quisiera negárselo. Dolía. Y todo lo que Sakura quería era que todo volviera a estar bien. Pero en el mundo, rara vez las cosas están bien y siempre está todo mal.

El picaporte detrás de ella comenzó a girar por lo que, rápidamente, limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su guante y se apartó de la puerta. Pisando las lágrimas muertas en el piso. Al abrirse, la figura de Tsunade apareció frente a ella.

—Tsunade-shishou... —Sakura bajó la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con su cabello corto rosado.

La mujer miró a la que fuera su alumna con abatimiento pero luego su mirada se tornó algo más seria —Sakura, no puedes estar aquí.

La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia —Lo se. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar... —y, sin alzar la mirada, abandonó la habitación—. Iré a ver que Naruto esté bien.

Al salir, el aire pareció regresar tanto en sus pulmones como todo a su alrededor. Podía respirar, podía volver a hacerlo pero, ¿a cambio de qué? ¿Por qué dolía el hueco que se había formado tiempo atrás en su interior? No se suponía que doliera, los huecos, la nada, no duelen; pero, contradictorio a la creencia, este si lo hacía. Y de que forma.

No miró atrás, simplemente continuó caminando por los pasillos, todos idénticos, que la hacían sentir en un laberinto, hasta la habitación 301. Sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, ingresó a ella. La cabeza de Naruto ladeada con la mirada fija en la puerta la recibió. Una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Sakura-chan! —ella devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa suave. Era increíble, nadie podía ser tan fuerte. Nadie podía resistir tantos golpes de la vida y seguir sonriendo de esa forma. Naruto era formidable.

—Veo que despertaste Naruto... ya iba siendo hora.

El rubio rió y se incorporó, vendado de pies a cabezas —¿Cuánto dormí?

Sakura caminó hasta la cama —Una semana. ¡Cielos, Naruto! ¿Es acaso necesario que cada vez que termines en el hospital sea luciendo como una momia?

Él simplemente sonrió y contempló la mesa de noche junto a él, allí, sobre un pequeño pañuelo lila había un par de galletas y por el aroma que de estas se desprendía debían ser recién horneadas —¡¿Tú hiciste estas Sakura-chan? ¡¿Para mi?

La pelirrosa contempló el pañuelo y negó con la cabeza, recordando la visita que Hinata había hecho a aquella habitación aquel mismo día justo antes de que Sakura se marchara en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke —Claro que no, idiota. ¡¿Cuándo te he hecho yo algo así?

Naruto llevó un dedo a su boca, pensativo —Uh...

—Exacto. Hinata fue.

Él parpadeó sus ojos azules en desconcierto, luego, como intentando encontrar el porque, miró las galletas y luego a Sakura y luego de nuevo a las galletas, una y otra vez —¿Hinata? ¿Por qué?

La joven golpeó su frente —¡Cielos, Naruto! ¿Realmente no lo sabes? Debes ser más estúpido de lo que aparentas.

—Eres muy cruel conmigo Sakura-chan...

—Bueno... te lo mereces... la mayor parte del tiempo... —sonrió.

Entonces, las razones de porque se encontraba en el hospital desde hacía una semana asaltaron su cabeza. El dolor de sus músculos y la sensación de ligereza de su cabeza y la sensación de atemporalidad y todo lo demás desapareció. Incluso la sensación metálica en la boca y el adormecimiento de haber permanecido una semana en cama e inconsciente. Todo desapareció. La realidad le impactó de lleno.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! —intentó salir de la cama pero Sakura lo empujó de nuevo a ella con ayuda de su fuerza.

—Naruto cálmate —le ordenó, haciéndose de toda su determinación y autoridad para hacerlo. Pero no había caso, Naruto no escuchaba, solo continuaba intentando salir de la cama del hospital a pesar de todo.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a Sasuke? ¡Tengo que ver a la vieja Tsunade! —insistió, logrando finalmente escapar del agarre de la chica y de un salto salir de la cama y de la habitación, a toda velocidad. Sakura, negando con la cabeza, se incorporó y lo siguió.

—¡Naruto, detente! ¡Naruto!

El rubio se volteó a verla —¡Sakura-chan! ¡Debo saber!

Sakura se detuvo —Sasuke-kun esta vivo...

Naruto se detuvo, en medio del corredor, permaneciendo de espaldas a la pelirrosa. Inmóvil —¿Sasuke está bien?

Sakura se encogió de hombros —Esta vivo.

Él asintió, entendía. Lo hacía perfectamente. Sasuke estaba vivo, respiraba y su corazón latía pero probablemente aún estuviera en riesgo, su salud al menos. El mayor riesgo era sobrevivir para morir otro día, condenado. Odiado y repudiado. Naruto no podía permitir eso, no, no podía. Sus puños se cerraron —Sakura-chan...

Una tercera voz, aún más severa y fuerte que la de Sakura, resonó e hizo eco a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Una voz femenina —¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

—Lo siento Tsunade-shishou, intenté detenerlo, le dije que no hiciera escándalo pero Naruto no me hizo caso. No me escuchó. Simplemente salió corriendo.

Naruto ignoró las palabras de su compañera, ignoró todo lo demás, el dolor y el resto, y simplemente alzó la cabeza y se limitó a observar a la que fuera Hokage a los ojos. La mirada ambarina de ella, severa y feroz, se cruzó con los ojos azules llenos de determinación de él y por un instante la severidad con que lo miraba desapareció. Sabía que aquello pasaría, tarde o temprano. Llegarían a aquella instancia. Y no habría forma de detenerlo o volver atrás.

—Vieja Tsunade, Sasuke...

La mujer dio media vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar, dijo —Vuelve a la cama, Naruto.

—¡Yo tengo que salvar a Sasuke!

Tsunade bajó la cabeza, aún inmóvil —¿Y crees que hay algo que salvar?

—¡Demonios que sí! ¡Debemos hacer algo! Debemos-

—No depende solo de nosotros, Naruto. Sasuke esta en el libro bingo, es asunto de todo el mundo shinobi ahora.

—¡Pero Ero-sennin intentó salvar a Orochimaru! ¿Cierto? —los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron desmesuradamente, la comisura de ellos se inundó de cientos de lágrimas contenidas sin derramar, lágrimas que jamás serían derramadas frente a alguien más. Ya había llorado demasiado en su vida—. Ero-sennin creía... él quería salvarlo... Si hubiera habido qué salvar... él lo habría hecho. Vieja Tsunade, se que tú también... quisiste a Orochimaru. Yo se que todavía podemos salvar a Sasuke.

—Naruto... —susurró Sakura dando un paso hacia él, pero este ni siquiera la observó. Seguía mirando al frente, fijo, a la espalda de la Hokage.

—Yo se que puedo salvar a Sasuke, de veras —insistió. Apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños—. No podemos permitir que Sasuke sea condenado. Tiene que haber una forma. No me importa cual sea, yo lo haré. Así tenga que ir a cada aldea, cada ciudad, cada país, para convencerlos. Así tenga que hablar con cada persona del mundo y convencerlos. Así me tome una vida. Yo salvaré a Sasuke.

La mujer asintió, sabiendo que si Jiraiya estuviera vivo... él le habría permitido al rubio hacerlo. De hecho, Tsunade sabía que Jiraiya pensaba plenamente que Naruto podía hacerlo. Él era el chico de la profecía, después de todo. Eso tenía que significar algo. Para Jiraiya lo había hecho, para ella tendría que hacerlo también entonces. Porque ella también se había vuelto una creyente.

—Bien —asintió, aún de espaldas a ambos jóvenes—. Ahora regresa a tu habitación.

—Pero-

—No tiene sentido nada si mueres en el intento —el rubio la observó pensando que hablaba más de Jiraiya que de él—. Sakura, arréglalo; y tráelo a mi despacho cuando termines.

La pelirrosa hizo una rápida reverencia —¡Si, Tsunade-shishou! —y luego tomó a Naruto del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo prácticamente de regreso a la habitación, donde lo forzó a sentarse sobre la cama. Luego, se sentó ella junto a él y, comenzó lentamente a desenvolver las vendas de su rostro y brazo, para luego posar ambas manos delicadamente sobre las heridas del chico. Cuando quería, Naruto sabía, Sakura podía ser gentil y suave y delicada como la flor por la que había sido nombrada. Podía ser amable e inusualmente gentil, e incluso podía serlo con él. Cosa que rara vez ocurría, pues él siempre estaba presionando sus botones y tensando sus nervios. Solo para ser visto. Solo por una mísera mirada en su dirección. Con eso se conformaba.

Sonriendo rascó su nuca con la mano que Sakura no estaba curando en aquel preciso instante —¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Podría acostumbrarme a eso —bromeó.

La joven tensó la mandíbula —Mas te vale que no lo hagas, Naruto—le advirtió, su tono severo y hostil.

—Ow... Sakura-chan...

Ella bajó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes en las heridas a lo largo de todo el brazo del chico. Su piel aún estaba hecha jirones y varios de sus músculos desgarrados. Su carne arrancada. Afortunadamente, los circuitos de chakra no habían sido dañados en absoluto. El resto era reparable, tomaría tiempo y gran parte de su energía y propia chakra pero Sakura sabía que podía arreglarlo. Dejarlo como nuevo, inclusive. Al menos físicamente.

—¿Lo viste?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sabía a quien se refería, sabía que él sabía que ella lo había hecho. Estaba segura que Naruto pensaba que, si aún no lo había hecho –si aún albergaba alguna duda de ello-, lo haría pronto. Sakura lo sabía también, y había evitado hacerlo, pero no había podido. Era débil, Sasuke era su punto débil, su debilidad y flaqueza. Por él perdía toda entereza, todo centro. Era inevitable, no deseaba que las cosas fueran así, pero lo eran. En los oídos de ella la pregunta sonó: "¿Ya corriste a él de regreso?", pero Naruto no la había formulado con esa intención, con malicia, él nunca lo haría. Su tono de voz no era el de aquel consumido por los celos y la envida (como lo había sido de más joven, un niño celoso de Sasuke –pero nunca envenenado y resentido), no era de cansancio o de enfado. Era simplemente una pregunta. Y eso le molestaba aún más. Aún cuando todo iba mal, cuando todo estaba mal para él, Naruto seguía actuando como si todo estuviera bien y como si nada se desmoronara a su alrededor y eso le enfadaba. Le enfadaba de sobremanera que, por una vez en la vida, no dejara de querer parecer fuerte ante los demás. Le enfadaba que se esforzara por no parecer humano, porque ningún humano podía ser así de fuerte. No todo el tiempo. Por dentro, Naruto debía estar cayéndose a pedazos. Esa era la sola idea a la que podía arribar.

—¿Está bien? Sakura-chan...

Ella asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Naruto era una carga, la incesante culpa en el fondo de su conciencia; por eso le fastidiaba y lo maltrataba y lo había hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos —Sasuke-kun esta estable y respirando... aunque... no se cuando despierte.

Naruto se puso de pie, ignorando la atención a su brazo que Sakura le estaba dando arrodillada mientras él permanecía sentado en la cama. Una vez de pie, colocó una mano en el hombro de ella –deteniéndola de continuar- y dijo —Entiendo Sakura-chan. Solo venda mi brazo para poder ir a ver a la vieja Tsunade.

Sakura se enderezó rápidamente quedando nuevamente a la altura de él —¡Pero, Naruto, aún-

Naruto sonrió, aquella sonrisa pura y despreocupada. Todo en él era tan puro y despreocupado. Tan brillante, como un sol, que tan solo mirarlo enceguecía —Estaré bien, Sakura-chan. Ya lo siento como nuevo.

—Pero-

Él observó a través de la ventana —No podemos perder más tiempo. Sasuke... él...

—Sasuke-kun puede esperar —insistió. No quería verlo destruirse por una tonta promesa que le había hecho hacía tanto atrás. No podría cargar con ello. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo—. Naruto...

Pero él ya se había soltado de ella y se alejaba abandonando la habitación, colocándose su chaqueta naranja mientras comenzaba a recorrer el blanco corredor. Deslizó el cierre hacia arriba, ignorando la sensación de agarrotamiento de todo su cuerpo, y continuó caminando. Podía oír los pasos de alguien más siguiéndolo pero no se volteó, sabía que se trataba de Sakura pero no decía nada. Ella caminaba tras él en silencio, contemplándolo con tristeza. Pensando cuanto más podría aguantar de esa forma, ¿cuánto más le tomaría desmoronarse? Porque nadie era capaz de soportar tanta desgracia en su vida y aún así seguir caminando con paso firme y una sonrisa arreglada en el rostro. Porque nadie que había vivido lo que Naruto vivió y vivía día a día podía brillar tanto como el mismo sol. Porque nadie debía ser tan alegre, tan determinado, tan arriesgado e inconsciente. Nadie. No conocía a nadie, salvo Naruto.

Tomó tan solo minutos llegar a la torre del despacho de la Hokage ya que el hospital se encontraba próximo a ella y no le tomó más de unos segundos en subir la escalera de piedra a toda velocidad, con Sakura a los talones. Debía admitir, ahora que ya no estaba en el hospital, que el dolor del brazo era algo más intenso de lo que había considerado en un primer lugar pero ellos no tenían el privilegio del tiempo y menos aún lo tenía Sasuke, quien permanecía inconsciente y condenado hasta previo aviso. Pero él lo conocía mejor, Sasuke no era el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, si había habido redención para él y para Gaara, debía haberla para Sasuke también. Todos eran consecuencia del mismo mundo, y no por ello debían pagar por todo lo demás que estaba mal en él. Naruto detendría esta locura.

—¡Vieja Tsunade! —irrumpió, impetuoso. Sin siquiera golpear. La mujer, que al parecer ya lo aguardaba, no fue tomada desprevenida por esto. Además, ayudaba el hecho de estar acostumbrada a las costumbres del rubio chico. En el interior, se asombró de ver que ya se encontraban aguardando Kakashi y Shizune con ella. Sakura ingresó tras él.

—Sakura, cierra la puerta —ordenó Tsunade. Sakura asintió con una leve reverencia y cerró la puerta doble, pesada, con rapidez. Luego, se volteó y aguardó, observando a Naruto dar un paso hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

—Tenemos que detener esta locura, Sasuke no debe ser asesinado.

La voluptuosa mujer entrelazó sus dedos de ambas manos debajo de su mentón —No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, Naruto —dijo, cerrando los ojos y acentuando con su voz el "yo" de la oración. Cierto era, que su poder había sido reducido por el ataque de Pain a Konoha y tras haber permanecido tanto tiempo en coma, era únicamente lógico pensar que el resto de los Kages y las aldeas la vieran de distinta forma. Probablemente, la creyeran anciana y obsoleta, ya que no había podido proteger a la aldea de la que estaba cargo ni a la gente que habitaba en ella. No había podido hacer demasiado por ella, de hecho, y no había sido una heroína como lo había sido el tercer Hokage para ellos. No había muerto, y había sobrevivido solo para cargar con todo aquello en su conciencia. Sabiendo que había fallado, una vez más, no solo a Konoha sino también a Jiraiya.

—¡Entonces yo lo haré, iré a todas y cada una de las aldeas y hablaré con todos los líderes para convencerlos! ¡Yo lo salvaré! Les haré escucharme, como sea ¡De veras!

La rubia negó con la cabeza —No te escucharán.

Kakashi añadió —No eres nadie.

Sakura, que había permanecido al borde de la habitación y en silencio y en el fondo de la cuestión, decidió intervenir —Pero Tsunade-shishou.. Kakashi-sensei... Naruto...

La mujer alzó la mano, deteniéndola de continuar. Sabía lo que Sakura diría, nombraría todas las bondades del chico pero no era necesario porque ella misma las sabía. Había sido Naruto quien la había convencido de regresar a Konoha y de volver a considerarla un hogar, él le había dado un propósito y un sentido y una responsabilidad. Una que, hasta antes de conocerlo, no habría aceptado jamás —Lo se. Es por eso que estuve considerando... reconsiderando... —se corrigió— algo que ya había tomado en consideración tiempo atrás.

Sakura, confundida, observó a la mujer, y luego a Shizune, Kakashi y Naruto. Ninguno de ellos parecía desconcertado o sorprendido o ansioso, como lo estaba ella. Ninguno parecía sentirse extraño en la situación como lo hacía ella. Era como si todos supieran lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Como si todo estuviera claro para ellos. A excepción, claro, de ella misma.

Y, por un instante, sintió el aire a su alrededor congelarse; como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento, en aquella solitaria habitación en la cima de la torre de la aldea de la hoja. Afuera, en el mundo, todo parecía continuar normalmente pues por la ventana podía ver a las personas caminar y pasear. Estaba todo demasiado calmo. Demasiado tranquilo, a pesar del hecho de haber regresado "el traidor" Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha. Era como si nada sucediera pero daba la impresión de que algo fuera a pasar. Esa clase de acontecimiento que sacude los cimientos. Sakura había tenido la fastidiosa sensación en el fondo de su cabeza durante toda la semana y por demasiado tiempo la había ignorando, manteniéndola al margen de su rutina y sus actividades diarias, pero esta no se iba. No la abandonaba. Aún cuando se iba a dormir, se sentía extraña, intranquila. No sabía si era bueno o malo, la constancia, la regularidad y la rutina eran cosas seguras y aún con Sasuke de regreso Sakura podía fingir relativamente bien –pues nunca había sido buena fingiendo, al menos no tan buena como lo era Ino-, se podía mantener relativamente calma.

Hasta que la Hokage abrió la boca y su cabeza registró las palabras que de ella escaparon.

—Es tiempo para mi sucesión y creo... que tú deberías tomar mi lugar Naruto.


	13. Terquedad

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

13/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero la historia este siengo de su agrado. Sin más ni más, paso a los agradecimientos para no aburrirlos y dejarlos tranquilos para que lean. Aún así, creo importante hacerlo. Por eso, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Y, por supuesto, gracias también a quienes me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Sepan que en cada caso será tomada para poder mejorar. Gracias. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XIII

"Terquedad"

Sakura parpadeó, una, otra vez, inmóvil en su lugar. Prácticamente paralizada. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Tsunade había dicho lo que Sakura creía que había dicho? No podía ser, ¿o si? Repasó las palabras en su cabeza. Es tiempo para mi sucesión y creo... que tú deberías tomar mi lugar Naruto. Si, eso había dicho o al menos eso había creído oír. Observó a la que hubiera sido años atrás su sensei con atención. La mujer voluptuosa permanecía seria y con las manos entrelazados delante, a la altura de su rostro, tal y como lo hacía cuando comunicaba algo crucial o de suma urgencia, observando a Naruto fijo; con una intensidad demasiado real para tratarse aquello de una broma. Por lo que alternó su vista a Naruto, aguardando que él rompiera en risas o dijera que aquella no era una broma de buen gusto y que era cruel y que no debería bromear con sus sueños de esa forma. Pero él no hizo nada tampoco. Continuó allí, de pie, un metro delante de Sakura; devolviéndole la mirada a la actual Hokage. Kakashi, que también permanecía allí junto con Shizune, tampoco parecía haber sido tomado desprevenido por las palabras. De hecho, ninguno de los dos manifestaba algo similar a la sorpresa o al desconcierto. Entonces, ¿por qué era ella la única que parecía no comprender nada. ¿Por qué tenía el repentino sentimiento de estar ligeramente fuera de lugar?.

Riendo nerviosa, intentó aligerar el ambiente y dispersar cualquier sensación de incomodad que estuviera percibiendo en aquel preciso instante —Tsunade-shishou, no bromeé. Naruto no puede ser Hokage.

Pero la mirada de reojo que la mujer le dedicó le dejó en claro, muy en claro, que aquella no era ningún tipo de broma o burla y que sus palabras significaban exactamente lo que ella había querido que significaran. Hablaba en serio, muy enserio. Los ojos de Kakashi y de Shizune sobre ella también le confirmaban lo mismo. Entonces, observó a Naruto; quien permanecía erguido y de pie con la mirada en algún punto distante detrás de la Hokage. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y parecía debatirse algo internamente.

Sin apartar la mirada de él, Sakura dio un paso hacia el chico —Naruto... —pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino deteniéndola en el lugar. Al virar la cabeza, observó que Kakashi se encontraba a su lado y negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Indicándole que aguardara. En ningún momento, notó Sakura, Naruto la miró. Ni siquiera cuando lo llamó por su nombre.

Y, de repente, el silencio que había prevalecido en la habitación fue quebrado por Naruto; quien parecía haber regresado en sí. Sin embargo, la respuesta que Sakura presenció de él no era la que hubiera esperado —No.

De hecho, si le hubieran dicho qué hubiera pensado al presenciar una situación así hubiera dicho que imaginaba que Naruto se comportaría como un tonto y gritaría y saltaría de felicidad de forma ridícula e inmadura y poco apropiada para la situación. Nunca, nunca en su vida hubiera creído que respondería con un simple y determinante "no", por la simple razón que ser Hokage era su sueño desde que tenían 11 años, o quizá antes. Mucho antes. Y no dejaba de decir que algún día lo sería.

Kakashi, que aún permanecía junto a Sakura, dio un paso al frente —Naruto.

Pero el rubio se limitó a negar tercamente con la cabeza —Debe haber otra forma, ¡vieja Tsunade! Debe haber...

Tsunade, sin embargo, no parecía sorprendida por la reacción de Naruto, así como tampoco lucían sorprendidos Kakashi y Shizune; lo cual la tenía desconcertada. Naruto había deseado ser Hokage desde siempre, había dicho que sería uno desde siempre. De hecho, la palabra Hokage era la más utilizada en el vocabularios del rubio. Lo cual la traía nuevamente al estado de desconcierto en el que se encontraba.

—Naruto —volvió a hablar Kakashi, aún a su lado—, creo que esta vez deberías aceptar.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esta vez... ¿A qué se refería Kakashi con aquello? ¿Es que acaso había habido otra situación en la que Naruto había rechazado el ofrecimiento de ser Hokage? No lo entendía. Por lo que, decidió preguntar, ya cansada de sentirse fuera de lugar —¡Kakashi-sensei, ¿a qué se refiere con "esta vez"?

El hombre no se volvió a verla sino que permaneció estoico como siempre, inmóvil, observando fijo a Naruto, mientras respondía a Sakura con voz calma y monótona —Esta no es la primera vez... que sucede esto.

Naruto... ¿Dijo que no? ¿Antes? Pensó desconcertada, cambiando la dirección de su rostro también hacia donde observaba Kakashi. Naruto permanecía inmóvil, con ambas manos en puños pero esta vez tensadas, mirando el suelo. Mirando sus pies, cualquier cosa menos arriba. Una vez más, parecía debatirse algo en el interior. Y eventualmente negaba con la cabeza.

Tsunade habló —Naruto, en dos semanas será la reunión de los Kages.

—¡Entonces iré, hablaré con todos ellos y los convenceré de que dejen a Sasuke en paz! ¡Yo lo haré, de veras! Pero no debo ser-

—Si debes —lo interrumpió bruscamente la mujer—. Solos los Kages están permitidos.

—¡Entonces encontraré una forma de que me escuchen! —exclamó—. Los obligaré a escucharme, si es necesario ¡No me importa cómo pero encontraré la forma! ¡De veras!

Y, sin decir más, abandonó la habitación dando pasos firmes. Sakura, más por instinto que por razón, se dispuso a seguirlo rápidamente pero una vez más el brazo de Kakashi se interpuso entre ella y la puerta por la que el rubio había salido. Molesta, se quedó observando la puerta cerrada, para luego volverse al resto de los presentes.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué Naruto dijo que no? —no tenía sentido. No realmente, y ella tenía que saber porque. Porque Naruto estaba siendo terco, como siempre, pero en un asunto en el que no debería serlo, ni debería querer serlo. Era absurdo. Desde que eran niños, ser Hokage era de todo lo que Naruto hablaba. Era todo lo que podía pensar. Ser Hokage para lograr la aceptación de los aldeanos que tanto lo odiaron y le temieron. Incluso, se había molestado al enterarse que Gaara había obtenido el título de Kazekage primero que él el de Hokage. Lo que era entendible. Esto, sin embargo, no lo era.

Kakashi observó a su alumna y retrajo la mano que le impedía continuar avanzando —Por Sasuke... y por ti, Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Eso tampoco tenía sentido y como tal no podía ser cierto. Naruto no renunciaría a sus sueños por ellos. No abandonaría sus sueños por Sasuke y por ella —¡Eso no tiene sentido!

El jounin miró aburrido hacia la puerta —¿No? Naruto no piensa... que pueda ser Hokage sin antes cumplir su promesa.

Las palabras resonaron como eco en sus oídos y dentro de su cabeza se repitieron una y mil veces más hasta agotarse. La palabra promesa, dentro de toda la frase general, era la que más parecía reverberar en su interior como ácido. Y la culpa barrió con ella una vez más. Estaba cansada de la promesa y estaba cansada de la situación en general. Si lo pensaba bien, las palabras de Kakashi definitivamente sonaban a algo que diría Naruto. De hecho, ya había mencionado algo similar una vez. Una vez hacía tres años, cuando finalmente se habían reencontrado con Sasuke después de tanto tiempo. Y éste había intentado matar a Naruto, saltando hacia él y colocando su katana cerca del cuello del rubio. Pero Naruto no se había movido, como era de esperarse en él. Y Sasuke solo había murmurado unas pocas palabras a Naruto, palabras que ella había sido capaz de oír por proximidad o por accidente. Si tienes tiempo para venir tras de mi, deberías estar entrenando. Y había desenfundado a continuación su espada. Ahora que lo recordaba, las palabras del rubio en respuesta habían sido claras: ¿Puede alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de salvar a uno de sus amigos convertirse en Hokage?. No, ahora Sakura sabía la respuesta a ello y esa era un claro y rotundo no. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en Hokage hasta que lograra salvar a Sasuke por completo de cualquier mal y peligro. Hasta que las cosas no estuvieran perfectamente bien, él no accedería a ocupar el puesto que tanto había deseado y que probablemente merecía. No lo haría, por culpa de Sasuke y por culpa de ella y la estúpida promesa que le había hecho hacer. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sasuke había dicho algo similar a lo de aquella vez en el último combate con Naruto en las ruinas de la guarida Uchiha. Si mal no lo recordaba, sus palabras exactas habían sido: Vete Naruto. Ya te dije que deberías dejar de perder tu tiempo y dedicarte a tus asuntos. ¿No dijiste que serías Hokage? Y Naruto había vuelto a replicar lo mismo que la última vez: Dije también que jamás podría ser Hokage si no era capaz de salvar a un amigo. Y ahora comprendía que hablaba en serio al hacerlo. Realmente se refería a rechazar el título si fuera necesario. Entonces, se preguntó si en aquel entonces ya habría rechazado el título por primera vez.

Bajando la cabeza, apenada, Sakura preguntó —Kakashi-sensei... ¿cuándo rechazó Naruto ser Hokage?

El hombre miró a Tsunade, quien asintió con la cabeza, luego a Shizune, quien repitió el mismo gesto, y volvió la vista a su alumna —Cuando Tsunade-sama despertó.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente y rápidamente se volteó a su maestra para preguntar si aquella información era exacta y, más aún, cierta —¡Tsunade-shishou, ¿es cierto?

La mujer se puso de pie y contempló por la ventana la aldea, su espalda dirigida al resto de la habitación y las personas que se encontraban en ella. Por un instante, la imagen de fuego y devastación de aquella vez acudieron a su cabeza. El caos, el humo alzándose en remolinos violentos hacia el cielo; el humo de edificios y casas, de hogares. Las llamas lamiéndolo todo, engulléndolo todo. Los gritos ahogados, los ruidos de alarmas, los gritos de muerte. Muerte. La muerte de Jiraiya. Todo se arremolinó en su cabeza. Esa vez, también había fallado, a todos los que quería tal y como había sucedido con su pequeño hermano Nawaki y con su novio Dan y luego con Jiraiya y con la aldea. No los había podido salvar. Siempre parecía estar un paso atrás y temía no poder soportar otro ataque como aquel —Esa vez... Jiraiya sugirió que Naruto podría ser Hokage... —continuó—. Esa fue la última vez que vi a Jiraiya.

Sakura escuchó atentamente el relato, en completo silencio; aguardando a que la mujer prosiguiera con su relato. De reojo, podía ver que aquel relato lo sabían tanto Kakashi como Shizune pues ninguno de los dos oía con tal concentración sino que lo hacían con expresión de triste, Shizune al menos, Kakashi lucía serio e imperturbable como siempre.

—Cuando desperté del coma, supe que Danzou se había apoderado del puesto de Hokage y junto con esos desgraciados ancianos del consejo habían tomado control de Konoha. Entonces, sucedió días después de mi despertar que alguien ingresó a la aldea y asesinó a ambos ancianos y forzó a Danzou a huir. Entonces se me propuso regresar, pero yo me rehusé y Kakashi se encargó durante mi tiempo de recuperación. Sin embargo, era una solución temporal y alguien debía ocupar el puesto.

Kakashi continuó el relato —Fue entonces, que le fue propuesto a Naruto ocupar el puesto pero él lo rechazó rotundamente.

Tsunade retomó el hilo de la historia —Dijo que hasta no traer a Sasuke de vuelta, hasta no salvarlo, no podría ser Hokage. No hasta que cumpliera la promesa que te había hecho y hasta que salvara a Sasuke —la mujer sonrió duramente—. Ese chico... desde que lo conocí, nunca me dejó de sorprender su terquedad.

Sakura asintió. Era la misma terquedad que a ella solía constantemente volverla loca —¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ya trajo de regreso a Sasuke-kun!

El hombre asintió —Pero no lo salvó. Para Naruto, Sasuke será siempre su camarada... Y por eso... no lo abandonará.

La expresión de Sakura se deformó una vez más por la tristeza y la culpa que sentía azotarle el interior. Le había pedido demasiado, había dependido demasiado de él (quizá todos ellos lo habían hecho, todos en la aldea) y le había colocado un peso en los hombros que solo lo hundía y arrastraba a sus sueños con él. Debía detenerlo, debía forzarlo a comprender que estaba siendo terco y estúpido y que estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Debía hacerle ver que tenía que aceptar su sueño, por los medios que fuera. Por lo que abandonó la habitación, corriendo, sin siquiera excusarse ni decir nada al respecto. Y Kakashi, al igual que el resto la observaron partir sin decir nada. Al llegar al final del corredor, notó a Naruto dirigirse hacia la escalera que descendía hacia el resto de la aldea. Acelerando el paso, finalmente lo alcanzó. Jadeando.

—¿Sakura-chan? —la cuestionó desconcertado.

Pero ella solo alzó la vista, molesta, enfadada, furiosa, y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas; haciendo que cayera hacia atrás violentamente —¡Naruto, eres un idiota! —gritó.

Él la observó desconcertado y alzó su mano para tocar el lugar donde la joven lo había golpeado. El dolor comenzaba a palpitar bajo su piel —Sakura-chan... eso... dolió...

La pelirrosa apretó los puños fuertemente y rechinó los dientes. Estaba cansada, toda a situación la tenía cansada y la había desgastado demasiado como para seguir exigiendo sacrificios —¡Te lo mereces Naruto!

—Pero...

—Cállate y regresa y acepta —no era una petición ni una pregunta, era una orden. Un imperativo. Porque Sakura había descubierto mucho tiempo atrás que Naruto solo respondía a ellos.

Lentamente se puso de pie, su mirada fijada en ella. Sus pupilas contraídas y los irises azules de sus ojos llenos de la determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba y que en este caso en particular se volvía intolerable —No puedo hacer eso, Sakura-chan.

Una vez más, Sakura lo golpeó; enterrando de lleno su puño en el pecho del muchacho que trastabilló pero no cayó —Deja de decir estupideces —Él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la escalera pero la voz de ella gritando lo detuvo nuevamente—. Dijiste que salvarías a Sasuke-kun... lo prometiste Naruto.

Era un golpe bajo, usar aquel recurso y lo sabía pero debía hacerlo. Debía golpearlo de esa forma para hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo un error del cual no se arrepentiría ahora pero que luego lo haría —Tsunade-shishou lo dijo... debes ser Hokage para salvar a Sasuke-kun... Debes aceptar. ¿No es ese tu camino ninja? ¿Cumplir tus palabras y ser Hokage?

El rubio se volvió a verla herido, como siempre lucía cuando perdía a Sasuke de vista, cuando este se alejaba y las cosas no salían como él quería. Como él deseaba y como creía que debían ser. Para Naruto, salvar a Sasuke era una prioridad y luego –por importancia y cronológicamente- venía ser Hokage. Eso era algo que él creía llegaría con el tiempo, cuando todo estuviera solucionado. Cuando Sasuke hubiera sido salvado, pero el destino había invertido el orden que el chico había impuesto en su cabeza.

—Sakura-chan... yo salvaré a Sasuke. Como lo prometí —y, sin decir más, se marchó de regreso al despacho de la Hokage. Y esta vez, solo esta vez, Sakura no lo siguió. Sino aguardó allí de pie hasta asegurarse con sus propios ojos que Naruto había ingresado. Y entonces, solo entonces, se marchó de regreso al hospital. Y se dirigió a una particular habitación, a pesar de tener prohibido ir allí, e ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de sí; por la cual se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, observando la persona inconsciente en la cama distante en el rincón de la habitación. Solo tras asegurarse que aquella persona no estaba despierta ni despertaría pronto, derramó unas lágrimas sobre le pulido y blanco piso. Solo algunas. Aunque no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de felicidad. La mayor parte del tiempo no podía distinguirlas.


	14. De promesas, sueños y amores rotos

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como soy conciente que las notas de autor son bastante tediosas, voy a intentar ser breve (nótese el intentar). Se que suena repetitivo, y quizá algo acartonado y parece un sinsentido, pero no lo es -para mi no lo es. Si lo escribo, es porque realmente lo siento y siento que estoy agradecida. De verdad, el que alguien lea mi historia me hace feliz (si, no soy dificil de complacer). Y también me alegra que se tomen tiempo de su día y de su vida para hacerme saber su opinión. Para todos aquellos que lo hacen gracias, el saber que piensan al respecto me ayuda a considerar historias a futuro y a mejoras las actuales. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. Sin más ni más, me despido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XIV

"De promesas, sueños y amores rotos"

Contempló hacia abajo, pequeñas luces como luciérnagas empezaban a reunirse lentamente, poco a poco, a amontonarse en la calle debajo de la torre donde se encontraba el despacho de la actual Hokage, Tsunade. No, la anciana mujer (que no aparentaba serlo) había decidido desistir del puesto, dar un paso al costado pues se consideraba demasiado vieja (aunque nunca, nunca jamás, Tsunade fuera a decir esa palabra en relación a ella) y había decidido delegarle el puesto de Hokage a él ¿Por qué? Naruto no tenía idea, ni siquiera había podido cumplir su promesa (no aún) y eso –en su opinión- no lo autorizaba para aceptar el puesto todavía. No era que no lo deseara, no, pues ser Hokage era lo que siempre había soñado y deseado y era la razón por la que Naruto se había entrenado todos aquellos años. Era la razón por la que se esforzaba y se había esforzado tanto a lo largo de los años. Solo para probarle a la aldea, al resto, a todos aquellos que le habían dedicado esas miradas de rechazo y esos ojos de odio y temor y terror y repulsión que tanto lo habían dañado, que él era igual que todos ellos. Que él también pertenecía a la misma aldea, y que él también llevaba la voluntad de fuego en su interior; tal y como el resto. Porque Naruto no era la excepción, aunque los demás lo hubieran tratado como una por el estúpido zorro de nueve colas en su interior, y eso era lo que había estado decidido a probar.

Y lo había logrado, con los años, la gente, las personas poco a poco habían empezado a reconocer su existencia. A reconocerlo como un igual y no como un monstruo. Había sido un camino largo y difícil y lleno de rocas, pero lo había logrado. No solo las personas que en un principio se habían acercado a él de todas formas, como Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba (con quienes siempre estaría agradecido); y Sasuke y Sakura, quienes a pesar del brusco inicio que habían tenido se habían vuelto importantes para él; sino el resto también. Poco a poco, se había ganado el respeto del resto, de personas con las que rara vez había hablado, como Shino y Hinata e Ino (quien siempre lo había considerado un perdedor), y como Lee y Tenten y, extrañamente, Neji. Se había ganado el respeto de la actual Hokage, Tsunade, también y del anterior. Y el de Kakashi y el resto de los sensei (a quienes en un principio solo había supuesto una molestia, incluyendo a Iruka quien siempre había tenido fe en él. Uno a uno, se había esforzado por ser reconocidos por ellos y ahora la lista parecía interminable. Y sabía que debía estar feliz por ello, y lo estaba, sumamente feliz, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. Sasuke, quien permanecía en una cama débil e inconsciente y aguardando su muerte. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la promesa que le había hecho a Pain, Nagato, antes de morir; la misma promesa que se había forzado a cumplir como deseo de su sensei. De Jiraiya. Esa promesa de paz, de traer la paz al mundo. Él lo había prometido y aún, a sus 18 años de edad no había cumplido ninguna de las dos promesas. Ni la que había hecho al ex líder de Akatsuki y Jiraiya ni a Sakura, y eso era más que razón suficiente para él para considerarse aún demasiado joven para Hokage. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de que pudiera ser el Hokage que había deseado ser; porque aunque no lo pareciera, Naruto no solo había ido corriendo por allí gritando que algún día sería Hokage (como muchos lo habían interpretado), sino que lo había dicho sinceramente, y había pensado en ello mucho y había dedicado noches enteras de insomnio al respecto. Y había deseado ser como el cuarto (cuando aún ignoraba la verdad) o mejor que él. Había deseado ser como su padre, sin saberlo y esa era una ironía en la que Naruto no pensaba demasiado. Porque él prefería actuar. Y actuar había hecho desde que le había sido permitido.

Volvió a observar las pequeñas luces debajo de la terraza de la torre, moviéndose en el silencio de la noche. Personas, las luces eran personas pero, para Naruto, las personas eran luces. Luces apagadas y opacas, otras brillantes y deslumbrantes, otras suaves y sutiles; luces capaces de brillar cuando se lo proponían. Él siempre había visto las cosas de esa forma, el mundo en blanco y negro, y hasta el momento le había funcionado. Con una excepción, y esa era Sasuke. Pero, no por eso, se rendía ni lo haría. Y era, justamente por ello, por lo que Naruto había aceptado ser Hokage tres días atrás; cuando aún no se sentía listo para hacerlo ni digno para ello.

—Regresaste —había dicho Tsunade, no realmente sorprendida de verlo allí de regreso. Kakashi también aguardaba, junto a Shizune.

El rubio solo asintió en respuesta, repasando en su cabeza las palabras de Sakura. _Dijiste que salvarías a Sasuke-kun... lo prometiste Naruto._ Lo había hecho, y por esa razón haría lo que tuviera que hacer por cumplirla —Yo le dije a Sakura-chan... que cumpliría mi promesa —alzó el mentón, decidido—. Yo le dije a Sasuke que lo salvaría. Que él regresaría a Konoha.

Todos en la sala lo observaron en silencio. Naruto, que antes había permanecido con la vista en sus propios pies, alzó la mirada y en sus ojos azules pudieron ver flamear una pequeña llamarada. Fuego, eso parecían sus ojos, consumidos por el fuego y la determinación, eso era; la voluntad de fuego de la que el tercero había hablado. Naruto mantenía la llama viva, la avivaba cada día más y quemaba a todo aquel que se acercara a él con ella. Era increíble, pero, por otro lado, Naruto siempre lo había sido. Él era la razón, por la que Tsunade había regresado a Konoha y la razón por la que Kakashi había decidido aceptarlos como equipo y la razón de otras tantas cosas difíciles de enumerar. Él había logrado lo imposible, lo increíble, y no dejaba de seguir lográndolo. Naruto había cambiado a tantas personas, había llegado indistintamente a tantas personas que era casi inconcebible. Pero lo había hecho. Y aún seguía haciéndolo.

—Entonces, iniciaremos los preparativos para el nombramiento lo antes posible. Shizune —la mujer asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un golpe en el escritorio de la Hokage la detuvo.

—¡Vieja Tsunade, debemos salvar a Sasuke! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando? Eso puede esperar, Sasuke no.

La mujer, dando una mirada a Shizune indicándole que se marchara de todas formas y que comenzara con lo indicado, se cruzó de brazos y se volvió al rubio —Naruto, dijiste que lo harías a mi manera ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Pero- —negó con la cabeza. No, era estúpido. Una estúpida celebración podía esperar, la promesa no.

—Naruto —sentenció con voz severa, poniéndose de pie también y mirándolo con seriedad—. Esto debe ser hecho. Sino, los demás países creerán de esto una farsa y tus palabras no tendrán valor. Arruinará todo el sentido de plan.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza, rendido. Entendía, lo hacía. De veras. Pero seguía pensando que no tenía sentido —Pero...

La mujer se volteó y observó nuevamente la ventana y la aldea que se extendía por delante de su vista —Todo esto no fue idea mía.

Los ojos azules de él pasaron bruscamente a mirar la espalda de la rubia voluptuosa que aún se encontraba contemplando la aldea con nostalgia. Contemplando los techos de colores de las pequeñas casas y la gente transitando por las calles con la mirada atenta. Allí, bajo el sol, se encontraba la misma banca en la que se habían sentado ella y Jiraiya por última vez. Aquella vez, habían discutido el futuro. Ahora lo comprendía, que Jiraiya nunca había tenido intenciones de regresar. Supongo que no debo sumergirme en la tristeza. Mi deber es ser un modelo para la próxima generación y ayudarlos. Por eso, daría mi vida felizmente. Eso es lo que hace genial a los ancianos, ¿ves?. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Él había tenido razón. Y ambos habían depositado su confianza en Naruto, ambos lo sabían. Hay otros candidatos para Hokage –había dicho ella-. Está Kakashi. Y eventualmente, también está Naruto. Y él se había reído. Realmente confías en él, ¿no?. Tsunade había asentido. Tú también tienes grandes esperanzas en él, ¿no? Le enseñaste el Rasengan. Jiraiya, aún de espaldas y con la vista al ocaso, había vuelto a reír. Oh es... bueno, llámalo nostalgia. Puedo ver al padre de Naruto en él.

Observó de reojo a Naruto. Ha sido pasada... la voluntad de la Hoja, desde el pasado al futuro. —Esto era... lo que el cuarto y Jiraiya querían.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza apartando lo sucedido hacía tres días de lado; volvió a observar las pequeñas luces. La gente se estaba reuniendo y llegaba poco a poco ¿Sería verdad, lo que la vieja Tsunade habría dicho? ¿Que aquello, que todo aquello había sido ideado por su padre y por Jiraiya?

—Ero-sennin... —musitó, sentándose a borde de la terraza. Al parecer, nadie podía verlo sentado de aquella forma. Y Naruto solo podía pensar en que hubiera dicho el anciano si estuviera allí. Probablemente, hubiera aprovechado la celebración para buscar mujeres pervertidamente. Y, quizá, al final de todo aquello; hubiera dicho algo que quizá... tuviera algo de sentido para él. Así era él, así había sido, y si estuviera vivo –y Naruto desearía que lo estuviera-, así sería. Lo cual, sonsacó una sonrisa del rubio. Al instante en que la puerta que daba a la terraza se abría lentamente. Volteando la cabeza, aguardó la aparición de quien fuera que hubiera ido allí.

Al ver de quien se trataba, una sonrisa aún más amplia y alegre le curvó los labios y dejó entrever sus dientes perfectamente blancos y perlados. Jubiloso, exclamó —¡Sakura-chan! ¡Viniste!

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada y asintió —Tsunade-shishou me envió.

Si se hubiera permitido a sí mismo, esa respuesta lo habría desanimado pero Naruto nunca se lo permitía. Nunca se permitía desanimarse por nada, porque así era su forma de pensar y su filosofía de vida y la aplicaba a todos los ámbitos de su vida.

Él solo estaba feliz de verla a ella —¿Qué quiere la vieja Tsunade? ¿Aún no soy Hokage y ya me está vigilando? —bromeó. Ella solo negó la cabeza ante la tonta broma. Rascando su nuca, solo sonrió avergonzado en respuesta—. Este...

Y solo entonces notó completamente lo que su compañera de equipo llevaba. Sakura vestía un kimono rosa pálido con pétalos de flor de Sakura blancos dispersos por todo su cuerpo, como cayendo de él, despreocupados. Y un obi rojo que le ajustaba la prenda a la cintura. Su cabello corto, aquel que habitualmente caía a ambos lados de su rostro de forma simple, permanecía bastante similar a como solía llevarlo; solo que uno de los lados, uno de los mechones que solían enmarcar su rostro estaba recogido detrás de su oreja con un pequeño clip prácticamente invisible. Era algo sencillo, pero la hacía lucir completamente diferente y ¿por qué no? Hermosa. Naruto siempre había creído que Sakura lo era.

Sonrojada ligeramente, musitó—¿Cómo me veo? —y ante esto el rubio no pudo sino recordar la vez que había regresado a la aldea tras dos años de entrenamiento. Esa vez, Sakura le había preguntado qué pensaba sobre su nuevo aspecto y él solo había respondido que no debía preocuparse pues lucía igual que siempre. Lo cual, por supuesto, había sido un error pero en ese entonces no lo había comprendido. Jiraiya había dicho que él no comprendía el corazón de las mujeres y estaba en lo cierto. Pero solo hasta después comprendió su error, cuando Jiraiya se lo explicó. Y se sintió un idiota.

—¡Vaya Sakura-chan, te ves genial! —volvió a rascar su nuca. La chica alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

Él se cruzó de brazos —Claro que sí, ¡de veras!

La pelirrosa sonrió suavemente y asintió. Gracias Naruto. Luego, recordando porque estaba allí, caminó hasta el joven rubio y extendió su brazo hacia él. Naruto observó la mano de Sakura y algo que colgaba de ella y luego a la pelirrosa.

Con una sonrisa, dijo —¡Vaya Sakura-chan, me trajiste un regalo!

La chica golpeó su frente con su mano —¡Claro que no, idiota!

El rubio parpadeó y volvió a observar la tela que colgaba del brazo de la joven muchacha —¿No? ¿Eso que es?

—Vaya... y serás Hokage. Deberías saberlo.

Él solo volvió a analizar la tela con curiosidad. Debía admitirlo, ahora que Sakura lo mencionaba, encontraba cierta familiaridad en los colores de la tela que tenía delante suyo. Blanco y terracota. Si, le parecía familiar pero no podía ubicar en donde la había visto. Aún cuando Sakura continuaba prácticamente restregándosela impacientemente no la reconoció.

—Es tu túnica, Naruto —le dijo luego de minutos de aguardar un momento de iluminación en el que el chico se diera cuenta qué era. Por supuesto, eso habría llevado demasiado tiempo –seguir aguardando- y ellos no tenían el tiempo para ello. La gente estaba llegando y algunos ya se estaban impacientando. Ella incluida.

—¿Mi... túnica? —replicó desconcertado. Entonces lo recordó, cuando tenía 11 años, las ropas del tercer Hokage. No las recordaba demasiado, porque en todos esos años Tsunade no las había usado ni una vez, solo en el día en que se proclamó que ella sería la quinta. Y luego, al parecer, había sido almacenada en un armario viejo y oscuro y solo tras varios años volvía a ver la luz.

—Si.

—Ow, Sakura-chan, ¿debo usarla? Hace calor —dijo, estirando el cuello de su habitual chamarra naranja; logrando que su compañera se irritara más y la forzara contra el pecho del chico, haciendo que la tomara a la fuerza.

—Si, Naruto.

—Pero... ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas? —se quejó, nuevamente, como un niño. Señalando su atuendo naranja y negro. La pelirrosa solo negó con la cabeza, ¿acaso lo decía en serio? Tratándose de Naruto, probablemente sí. Aunque nunca había entendido realmente el porque del ridículo color naranja con el que tanto insistía. Era ridículo, e Ino siempre diría que era un color que nunca estaría de moda –aún si él siguiera usándolo-, inclusive feo y demasiado brillante para los ojos (como él). En las misiones, nunca habían logrado pasar desapercibidos y él era siempre el centro de atención. Por supuesto, no era solo su vestimenta sino su actitud revoltosa, infantil y conflictiva, pero ahora que lo pensaba el color naranja definitivamente había hecho su parte en el papel. Se había asegurado que nadie dejara de ver a Naruto y, quizá, solo quizá esa había sido la idea de él al usarlo.

—No puedes usarlas —replicó simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y aguardando que el rubio comenzara a colocárselas. Quejándose y lloriqueando infantilmente, lo hizo. Colocó sobre sí la túnica terracota –removiendo su campera anaranjada que dejó sobre el borde de la terraza- y encima agregó la túnica blanca.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida, notando como cambiaba Naruto con esas ropas. Parecía distinto, más maduro, un Hokage. Un verdadero Hokage con H mayúscula. Un hombre, no un niño. Completamente distinto.

—¡Sakura-chan deja de mirar si luzco ridículo! —se quejó, rascando su nuca avergonzado. Las mangas eran quizá un poquito grandes y la túnica algo larga, ya que la golpeaba con la punta de sus pies, pero era más fresca de lo que había pensado. De hecho, bastante frescas... y cómodas. A pesar de cómo luciera, quizá pudiera acostumbrarse a ellas.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y sonrió —Te ves bien Naruto.

El mero cumplido hizo sus ojos destellar de felicidad —¡¿De veras, Sakura-chan?

Ella frunció el ceño, fingiendo enfado —No me repetiré Naruto. No tientes tu suerte.

—Debía intentarlo —sonrió. Él siempre debía intentarlo. Todo. Sakura se sorprendía cuan persistente podía ser Naruto, aún a pesar de los años; la persistencia del chico seguía sorprendiéndola. Como a todos.

—Ahora... te falta esto —dijo, tomando el sombrero triangular y entregándoselo al chico. Naruto contempló el objeto parpadeando. Una y otra vez.

—¿Esto también?

—¡Claro que sí Naruto! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente. Para ser el nuevo Hokage, Naruto estaba siendo demasiado infantil con respecto a las ropas. Pero no le sorprendía, no realmente. Naruto era y siempre había sido así.

—¡Pero... Sakura-chan...!

—El tercero lo usaba y Tsunade-shishou también lo usó durante su nombramiento. Tienes que usarlo, así que métetelo en la cabeza o lo haré yo.

—Ow, Sakura-chan... eres tan cruel —musitó, colocándose apesadumbrado el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Ambas capas de tela cayeron a ambos lados de su cabeza cubriendo los flancos de esta. Ahora sí, seguramente, lucía ridículo. No que a él le importara. Solo se quejaba para retener a Sakura unos minutos más. Solo la hacía enfadar para llamar su atención hacia él unos segundos más.

—En realidad... Hasta pareces un Hokage —sonrió alegremente.

El rubio devolvió la sonrisa alegre, acomodando su sombrero nuevamente y enderezándose orgulloso —¡Heh, ahora quizá quieras salir conmigo, Sakura-chan! —bromeó, aunque el 10% de ello era broma y el 90% del resto era en serio.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos —¡Ni de broma, Naruto!

—¡Oh, vamos Sakura-chan! —insistió, sonriendo esperanzadamente. Mirándola con aquellos ojos grandes y azules suplicantes que siempre utilizaba cuando decía una línea similar a la que acababa de decir. Con el mismo tono bromista que siempre solía usar. Sabiendo de antemano, que no funcionaría.

—Ni de broma —repitió, molesta; frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego, añadió —Debo irme.

Pero Naruto la detuvo —¡Espera Sakura-chan! —la pelirrosa se detuvo. No porque él se lo pidió, sino por el tono de voz que utilizó. No era el tono infantil, que siempre usaba cuando bromeaba, no era el tono alegre, que habitualmente lo acompañaba, no era el tono despreocupado ni insistente. No, no era ninguno de esos tonos. Era el tono que utilizaba cuando hablaba de algo serio. Cuando hablaba de Sasuke, o de la promesa, o de sus sueños –ahora cumplidos- de ser Hokage.

—Yo... —musitó, rascando su nuca nervioso. No diría nada nuevo, o si. En realidad, Naruto sabía que Sakura sabía lo que él sentía por ella. No era nada nuevo para ninguno de ellos, ni para Sasuke o Kakashi o el resto del mundo. Todos sabían, absolutamente todos, cómo se sentía Naruto respecto a Sakura. Y ella no era ninguna excepción. Pero nunca lo había dicho en serio, en voz alta, nunca le había dicho las palabras y Naruto rara vez se guardaba algo. Esto había sido una de las pocas excepciones. Pero ya iba siendo tiempo, tiempo para que dejara de lado las tonterías y fuera la persona persistente y determinada y llena de confianza que decía ser. Porque lo era, Naruto no era ningún hipócrita; y no perdía nada intentándolo porque nada tenía que perder. Después de todo, no se podía peder algo que nunca se tuvo—. Sakura-chan yo te amo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aún de espaldas a él, oyó las palabras salir apresuradas y atolondradas, chocando las unas contra las otras, y todo su cuerpo se envaró. Lo había hecho, Naruto lo había dicho finalmente y abiertamente. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía y desde hacía mucho lo había sabido. Sai se lo había hecho ver, lo que ella no deseaba. Que Naruto la amaba. Él mismo se lo había dicho una vez. Naruto... este es el único favor que jamás te pediré... Trae... Trae a Sasuke-kun... –ese día, aquel día en que le había hecho hacer aquella estúpida promesa que casi los había destruido a todos ellos y que aún los dañaba- No pude convencerlo... No pude detenerlo. Estoy segura de que la única persona que puede detenerlo... la única persona que puede salvarlo... Naruto, ¡ese eres tú!. Y él solo había sonreído, feliz por que ella tuviera confianza en él. Aún así, había un tinte doloroso en su sonrisa. Naruto seguía sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, sin mirarla a los ojos. Naruto nunca dejaba de mirar a los ojos, eso era extraño. Lo había notado, pero no le había importado. Lo amabas de verdad, ¿eh?. Puedo entender muy bien por lo que estás pasando. Y eso había entendido ella, que Naruto la entendía, no que Naruto la amaba. Ahora lo sabía, cinco años después se lo había dicho. Y ella no tenía respuesta para ello.

Por lo que se marchó corriendo, dejándolo allí en la terraza en silencio. Su únicas palabras —¡Buena suerte! —antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Y él permaneció allí, en silencio, observándola marcharse y antes de enfrentarse a la terraza tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió. Herido como estaba sonrió, porque aquel no era le momento para derrumbarse. Para Naruto, nunca era momento para derrumbarse. Menos aún, aquel momento particular. Después de todo, se suponía que era Hokage, y que debía mostrarse fuerte, siempre fuerte, ante los demás. Y lo haría. Lo haría, porque era lo que tenía que hacer.


	15. Milagros

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Sepan disculpar hoy mi poco afectuosa nota de agradecimiento. Pero, personalmente, preferiría subir el capítulo -sin retraso- para que ustedes puedan leerlo. De todas formas, repito lo que digo siempre. Muchas, muchas (muchísimas) gracias por darnos una oportunidad y a mi historia. Gracias por sus amables reviews y por todo. De verdad. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XV

"Milagros"

Contempló un instante más desde arriba hacia abajo las luces, las personas, con una sonrisa, buscándola a ella con la mirada. No estaba, Sakura no parecía verse por ningún lado. Era como si hubiera desaparecido en el instante en que abandonó la terraza en la que aún se encontraba él. Era como si se hubiera evaporado. Pero estaba bien, Naruto nunca había sido un hombre de arrepentimientos y nunca lo sería. Seguro, la mayor parte de las veces actuaba imprudente e impulsivamente y esa era principalmente la génesis de lo que había ocurrido previamente. De lo que lo había impulsado a decirle a ella aquellas palabras. Pero no se arrepentía y nunca lo haría, porque él actuaba lo que sentía y lo que sentía era exactamente lo que le había dicho a ella. Lo que siempre había sentido, desde que tenía memoria. Y, como soñador que era, se había permitido creer en la posibilidad de que ella lo aceptara, algún día, de la forma en que él quería. Sin embargo, no veía la posibilidad demasiado próxima. Y, aún entonces, no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que en efecto había hecho. Había sido torpe e imprudente, y de eso era conciente como lo era cada vez que saltaba en medio de una batalla sin pensarlo dos veces –a pesar de que muchos creyeran que no lo era-, pero ese era su modo de ser; su "camino ninja" como él le llamaba constantemente y no se apartaría de tal camino por nada. Aún así, se acercó al borde de la terraza y contempló una vez más el gentío y busca de ella. Nada. _Sakura-chan... _

Lentamente, notó como las personas iban alzando la mirada curiosamente hacia donde se encontraba él, una a una iban levantando sus cabezas para contemplarlo. Él, por otro lado, contemplaba en la distancia a las cinco cabezas talladas en piedra (pues no se había llegado a tallar la de Danzou, afortunadamente) y particularmente a una de ellas; la cabeza del cuarto. La de su padre, y sus memorias volaron al día en que casi libera la novena cola del zorro. El día en que lo vio en su cabeza por primera y última vez, el día en que supo que aquel era su padre y obtuvo las respuestas de las razones de todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar con aquel monstruo sellado en su interior. Y ahora estaba allí, todo se reducía a ello. A _ese _exacto momento en que yacía en la cima con el sombrero –en su opinión estúpido, porque solo alguien tan infantil pensaría algo como eso en un momento como aquel- y la túnica y la gente contemplándolo expectante, mientras se convertía en lo que siempre había querido y lo que siempre había deseado. Mientras se convertía en lo que su padre había sido, aquel al que había admirado. Y todo aquello le parecía irreal y simplemente demasiado, pero no lo era. Estaba allí, era tan real como él, y Naruto no podía evitar pensar en esas personas que lo habían llevado allí. Que lo habían hecho quien era y que le habían otorgado lo que tenía; la confianza, de Iruka, la voluntad de fuego del tercero, la sabiduría de vida de Kakashi, la amistad y camaradería de Sasuke y Sakura, el poder de Jiraiya, así como la sensación de tener un padre por primera vez, y ahora la fe de Tsunade. Si lo pensaba, eran demasiado para enumerarlas y no creía que las personas debajo suyo tuvieron el tiempo para aguardar que hiciera la cuenta.

Aún así, Naruto cerró un instante los ojos y sintió la brisa rozarle la piel y alborotarle los cabellos amarillos debajo del sombrero. Al abrir sus párpados, sus ojos azules siguieron una pequeña hoja que había alzado vuelo más de lo habitual y había llegado hasta aquella alta y remota terraza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió alegremente; recordando la lección que Iruka le había dado. La Hoja, la aldea, todo lo recordaba. Todo volvía a sus memorias, las que nunca había podido olvidar. Y se había dado la cabeza contra la pared una vez, dos veces, tres veces, cientos de veces y siempre había logrado ponerse de pie y eso era por esas personas; esos lazos que lo habían mantenido vivo y atado a aquel mundo. Que lo habían salvado, como Sasuke; quien entre silencios lo había reconocido como un igual y como un amigo. Y ahora era el turno de salvarlo a él, como había prometido.

Sonriendo, tomó el sombrero con una mano y lo arrojó al aire. Era una tradición estúpida, una que normalmente no le habría molestado, pero en aquel instante sentía que tenía que estar salvando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, parecía importante para la aldea y para el plan por el que se lo había convertido a él en Hokage y por esa razón no le importaría. Observando una última vez hacia abajo, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a descender hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los aldeanos, a pesar de que habría deseado saltar desde allí simplemente. Tsunade se lo había prohibido. _Esa vieja..._

Sin embargo, le hizo caso por aquella vez porque había prometido hacer las cosas a su manera –por mucho que odiara eso- y aunque era una promesa estúpida y fastidiosa, era una promesa al fin y por ende él no la rompería. Sin dejar de sonreír, levantó la mano y tocó su protector; el que Iruka le había otorgado, el que se había rehusado a dejar de usar y a retirar de su frente. No era necesario, le habían dicho, como kage portarle pero era necesario para él. Era importante para él. Y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría de la cabeza. Así como tampoco nadie le quitaría sus ropas habituales y su forma de ser. Solo por esta noche, había aceptado comportarse... un poco.

Finalmente, su pie tocó el último escalón y se encontró entre la gente. Una de las primeras personas que reconoció sonriéndole fue Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku ramen, junto a su hija Ayame. No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba la persona que había estado buscando —¡Iruka-sensei! —exclamó, sonriendo radiante. El hombre devolvió la sonrisa.

—Naruto, no tienes que llamarme sensei más.

Pero el rubio no prestó el menor caso. Para él, Iruka siempre sería su sensei, el primero que había tenido y si lo deseaba continuaría llamándolo de esa forma, porque le debía más que conocimiento teórico del mundo ninja y reprimendas por mal comportamiento en clase y tazones de ramen, le debía la vida –la que le había salvado ese día en que Mizuki había aparecido-, le debía su existencia.

Rascando su nuca, el rubio sonrió —Iruka-sensei, cuando vuelva de mi próxima misión...

El castaño asintió, comprendiendo a que se refería Naruto —Comeremos ramen, si quieres.

Naruto alzó un puño al aire, demostrando ese característico exceso de entusiasmo que le era tan propio —¡Claro que sí! Volveré pronto, de veras —y continuó caminando en busca de su pelirrosa compañera. _Sakura-chan... ¿Dónde estás?_ Pensó, escaneando el lugar con la mirada y saludando alegre y ridículamente -al menos ridículamente para lo que se esperaría de un Hokage- de vez en cuando a alguien aquí y allá. Pero ese tipo de cosas lo tenían sin cuidado a Naruto, Tsunade tampoco había sido una Hokage convencional pues todos eran concientes de sus vicios (y de que estos no habían cesado ni disminuido durante el período en que había estado a cargo de la aldea). De hecho, habitualmente recordaba a Shizune reprocharle ese tipo de cosas. El escaparse y holgazanear y mangonear y beber hasta tarde sin hacer nada. Era ridículo, si, pero había funcionado para ella. Ahora era el turno de él.

—Kakashi-sensei... ¿No has visto a Sakura-chan? —el hombre negó con la cabeza, observando a Naruto y cuanto este había crecido y cuanto se parecía a Minato. Perdiéndose en la multitud, continuó caminando.

Sakura, mientras tanto, permaneció alejada de la multitud y de él; intentando aclarar sus ideas en relación a lo que Naruto le había dicho, y lo que ella había sabido desde siempre. Naruto la amaba y eso no era una sorpresa, él nunca se había dignado siquiera en ocultarlo (y a pesar de ello ella no lo había notado hasta que Sai se lo había señalado, lo cual la hacía sentirse aún más injusta) y ahora lo había vocalizado rotunda y abiertamente. Lo había dicho, había dicho las palabras y ahora que lo observaba, ahora que observaba su espalda, podía ver nuevamente cuanto el rubio se alejaba de ella. Una vez más, la misma sensación de su niñez volvió a ella, y se sintió inútil, pues lo que podía hacer por Naruto y, aún, por Sasuke era ínfimo. Inútil. En comparación con lo que ellos se habían convertido, Sakura no era nada. Seguro, había mejorado y se había esforzado y había entrenado hasta el cansancio y había logrado ser la mejor en lo que hacía pero nunca sería suficientemente buena para ellos dos. Naruto y Sasuke, ambos, eran las personas más fuertes que la pelirrosa había conocido en su vida, las más determinadas (cada uno en su forma y a su manera, con las consecuencias que en ambos había causado). Eran muy diferentes, y a la vez eran tan iguales que era casi imposible. Pero los admiraba, y –si debía ponerle palabras a lo que sentía- los amaba. A ambos, a cada uno de ellos, moriría por ambos. Eran sus camaradas, sus lazos, sus soportes; porque sin ellos, ella jamás se habría convertido en lo que era. Pues por Sasuke había decidido fortalecerse y aprender ninjutsu médico y entrenarse con Tsunade y por Naruto lo había logrado. Sin ellos, ella no sería nadie. Una más del montón. Y debía a ellos su fortaleza y, en contadas ocasiones, su vida. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke, la habían salvado en innumeradas ocasiones y ella recordaba todas y cada una de ellas. Como cuando Gaara la había atacado... o aquella misión al país de las Olas, donde habían encontrado a Zabuza. Los recuerdos eran tantos.

—¿Sakura, qué demonios haces aquí? —una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Al voltearse, se encontró con Ino quien la observaba con suspicacia y el entrecejo fruncido. Ambas manos en la cadera.

—¡Cerda! —exclamó, molesta—. ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte así, ¿me oíste?

—Solo si me dices de quien te escondes, frente de marquesina —replicó ella aún sin dejar ir el asunto.

Sakura maldijo en sus adentros. Ino era inteligente, ella lo sabía perfectamente –a pesar de lo que muchas personas pudieran creer- y era obvio que notaría su actitud y su reacción, así como el hecho de que estaba evasiva.

Intentando escaparse por la tangente, comenzó una riña —¡No me llames así, cerda!

Pero la rubia no cedió, no cayó ni se dejó distraer del verdadero asunto que era el que la traía allí en primer lugar —Buen intento, frentona. Yo fui quien te enseñó eso.

_Cierto ¡Maldita cerda!_. Pensó —¿No deberías estar con tu equipo?

Ino apretó los dientes —Shikamaru es un denso, me fui. Así que... ¿De quien te escondes?

—De ti.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, ¿en verdad estaba Sakura intentando burlarla? ¿A ella? ¿De todas las personas? —Con quien crees que estas hablando frente de marquesina. Yo no soy como Naruto a quien puedes engañar fácilmente.

Los ojos azules de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente. A su mirada, no había escapado el leve y casi imperceptible gesto que su amiga-rival había manifestado cuando ella había pronunciado el nombre de su ex compañero de equipo y actual Hokage —Oh, te escondes de Naruto.

—¡Claro que no! —mintió—. ¡¿Por qué me escondería de él?

Ino soltó una carcajada y agitó su mano delante de su rostro como quitándole importancia —Sigues siendo una horrible mentirosa, frente de marquesina.

Sakura bajó la mirada. Era cierto, lo sabía. Nunca había sido buena en ello. Ino, por otro lado, era la mejor. La rubia podía batir sus pestañas, sonreír y mentirle al mundo descaradamente y no habría un alma que no le creyera. Bueno, quizá si una. Pero esa era otra historia y otro asunto que nada tenía que ver con ella —Naruto lo dijo.

Ino no pareció comprender exactamente a que se refería su amiga con ello —¿Huh? ¡No hables en códigos, frentona! No soy una condenada adivina.

—No, eres una cerda engreída.

La ceja de Ino se movió bruscamente a modo de tic —¡¿Disculpa?

—Me oíste, Ino cerda.

—¡¿Sabes qué? —gritó, pero luego se serenó—. No funcionará frente de marquesina. Dime que demonios te dijo Naruto para que te estés escondiendo.

Y, entonces, fue cayendo en la cuenta. Había solo una cosa que Naruto podía haberle dicho a Sakura para que ella se comportara de esa forma. De otra forma, la pelirrosa solo se habría limitado a golpearlo y alejarlo como lo había hecho a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora, no podía alejarlo simplemente fingiendo que no sabía. Porque ahora sabía.

—No lo puedo creer...

Sakura no alzó la mirada. No dijo nada. Estaba desconcertada, abrumada. No tenía idea de que hacer. Deseaba llorar, porque por más que lo intentaba y se forzaba a hacerlo no podía actuar como Naruto deseaba que lo hiciera. No podía reaccionar como quería reaccionar. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero no significaba nada para ella. A pesar de todo, Naruto siempre había estado allí, siempre a su lado, el rubio era todo lo que ella clamaba querer, era todo lo que –aparentemente- necesitaba, todo lo que desearía ser. Era amable con ella, como Sasuke nunca lo había sido, y aún así no podía lograr conjurar el sentimiento que desde los doce sostenía por Sasuke. Según el Uchiha, ella no era más que una molestia, una inútil que no había podido hacer nada bien –pues sino hubiera sido capaz de detenerlo- y aún así ella lo prefería a él. No lo entendía. No era lógico, por supuesto, pero ese tipo de sentimientos nunca lo era. Era como si siempre hubiera deseado alguien que la apartara, como si siempre hubiera esperado por Naruto para que dijera algo más pero ese algo, que nunca había sabido que era, no había escapado de sus labios. Y Naruto era muy brillante, muy alegre, su cabello era muy dorado como el sol y sus ojos muy azules y destellantes de vida. Todo lo que Sasuke no era, pues el único color que parecía predominar en el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha era el negro, y, en contadas ocasiones, el rojo. Y aún así lo prefería. Se odiaba, en algún punto, por amar a Sasuke y no poder amar de la misma manera a Naruto. Odiaba, además, sentir culpa. Estaba cansada de ella. Pero al parecer era inevitable. Toda la estúpida situación, era inevitable.

Sintiendo sus ojos arder con lágrimas que pujaban por salir, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. A lo lejos, oyó la voz de Ino gritar su nombre pero eso no la detuvo, nada lo hizo, por lo que siguió corriendo. Corriendo y corriendo hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a arderle y las lágrimas fueron arrastradas por el viento y este secó sus ojos.

Entonces, se detuvo frente a un edificio, frente a una entrada. Todo en él, desde sus puertas, hasta sus paredes y ventas, así como las cortinas y las luces que se veían desde el interior, eran blancas. Insípidas. Y con solo acercarse percibió el olor a antiséptico y muerte característico del lugar. Pero eso no la detuvo, esos colores y aromas ella podía tolerarlos por estar acostumbrada; por lo que ingresó y ascendió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que las enfermeras le dedicaban al pasar y los saludos que alguna que otra le dirigía. Finalmente, se detuvo. Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, suspiró y leyó el número de la habitación. Era el mismo número, el mismo de la última vez. Y, como la misma última vez, sus dedos se posaron contra la puerta y tamborilearon unos instantes antes de empujarla e ingresar por ella. Una vez adentro, Sakura la cerró detrás de sí y aguardó contemplando el cuerpo en la cama al final de la habitación. Algo en el interior de su pecho, se constriñó.

—Sasuke-kun... —dijo con voz suave y estrangulada, oyendo el "bip" de la máquina que estaba conectada a su corazón. Su piel blanca de alabastro, llena de cables y tubos que entraban y salían de esta. Vacilante, dio un paso hacia él.

Un dedo se movió sobre la sábana blanca, el bip constante de la máquina dio un saltito aún más agudo; lo que la forzó a petrificarse en su lugar. Al primer sonido, le siguió otro y luego otro que continuaban rompiendo con la constante. Tras unos segundos, otra voz (que no era la suya) resonó en la habitación, pronunciando su nombre —Sakura...

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente —¡Sasuke-kun!

No lo había creído. No había podido creerlo, pero contra toda posibilidad, contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke había vuelto. Había despertado. A pesar de que no habían creído que tal cosa necesariamente sucedería.

Aquel día, definitivamente, era un día de milagros. _Naruto... Sasuke-kun... _


	16. En carne propia

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, por razones de tiempo y para acelerar la actualización voy a ser breve. De todas formas quiero agradecerles -como siempre. Si, se que sueno reiterativa. Perdón- por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia. De verdad, muchas gracias. Y aún más gracias a todos aquellos que roban tiempo de su vida para dejarme una breve reseña con su opinión. En verdad lo agradezco muchos. A todos ustedes. Y espero les guste este capítulo también.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XVI

"En carne propia"

Un dedo se movió sobre la sábana blanca, el bip constante de la máquina dio un saltito aún más agudo; lo que la forzó a petrificarse en su lugar. Al primer sonido, le siguió otro y luego otro que continuaban rompiendo con la constante. Tras unos segundos, otra voz (que no era la suya) resonó en la habitación, pronunciando su nombre —Sakura...

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. No lo había creído. No había podido creerlo, pero contra toda posibilidad, contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke había vuelto. Había despertado. A pesar de que no habían creído que tal cosa necesariamente sucedería —¡Sasuke-kun!

Exclamó, aún insegura de si debía moverse o no, si debía acercarse o no. En otra época, habría corrido hacia él y se habría inclinado sobre su cuerpo y habría llorado sobre su pecho como había hecho en aquella misión al país de las olas; pero ahora todo era diferente. Sin embargo, al parecer, no todo lo era tanto.

—Hmp. Siempre llorando —lo oyó decir con frialdad.

Era cierto, no lo había notado hasta el momento, pero estaba llorando. Había rastros de humedad en su rostro y pequeñas gotas muertas en el suelo y en sus largas pestañas colgaban cristalinas lágrimas que continuaban cayendo. Una a una. Bajando la mirada, las vio finalmente soltarse y dejarse ir en dirección al suelo, cayendo con un mudo "splash" que nunca oyó. _Sasuke-kun esta vivo... _

El Uchiha ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijo sin siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos negros vacíos y perdidos en la distancia, su rostro estaba bastante demacrado y oscuras ojeras yacían bajo su mirada. Estaba muerto, o eso parecía, y aún así Sakura pensaba que era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. De alguna manera, aún a pesar de los años y de la frialdad, Sasuke seguía siendo capaz de doblarle las rodillas y robarle el aliento. No hacía falta decir que enterrarle la mano en el pecho y arrancarle el corazón con los dedos era igual de fácil, pero Sakura sentía el agujero tan real aún si no lo tuviera.

Vacilante, dio un paso hacia él y Sasuke solo la observó acercarse en silencio; analizando cada movimiento y las facciones de ella. Sin embargo, en un instante la figura de él desapareció de la cama entre sonidos de sábanas flameantes, el "bip" agudo, continuo y constante de la máquina que ya no registraba latido alguno y una ráfaga de aire, solo para reaparecer detrás de ella minutos atrás. Cables y agujas aún enterrados bajo su piel y colgando —Deberías haberme matado cuando pudiste, Sakura.

Los vellos de la nuca de ella se erizaron ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿En que instante se había puesto de pie y había abandonado la cama? No lo sabía, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y se preguntaba como hacía para mantenerse en pie ahora que no estaba conectado a las máquinas que lo mantenían allí. Más aún, intentaba concentrarse en el hecho de que sus piernas parecían haberse debilitado aún más y su aliento había quedado atrapado en su garganta y todo parecía dar vueltas. Era la súbita proximidad, el aliento gélido en su nuca, los ojos negros perforándole hoyos y la forma lenta en que había dicho su nombre; separándolo en sílabas y arrastrándolas y prolongándolas.

—¿No querías matarme? —susurró tras unos segundos de aguardar una respuesta que sabía no recibiría—. Hmp. Tu y Naruto son iguales. Son una molestia.

—¿Entonces porque no cortaste los lazos cuando pudiste? —le reprochó ella, aunque el reproche no era tal cosa pues a su voz le había faltado fuerza. De hecho, había sonado estrangulada y vacilante, y se había quebrado ligeramente al final.

Sasuke observó insensiblemente una solitaria lágrima caer al suelo delante de ambos —No es que no haya cortado los lazos, simplemente no los necesitaba. Como dije, son una molestia.

Los puños de ella se cerraron y tuvo que contenerse de no dejar escapar un sollozo de entre sus labios apretados, aún así, las gotas de sal y agua cayeron —Pudiste habernos matado, pudiste haber destruido la aldea aquella noche.

—Pude haberla incendiado —volvió a susurrar aún más dentro de su oído, el aire que Sasuke respiraba parecía tóxico y álgido—. Pero no me interesaba, no era relevante para mi venganza.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué?

—Solo quería oír a esos ancianos gritar, admitir, todo lo que habían hecho a mi clan y a Itachi. No me interesaban ni Naruto ni tu ni nadie. Esta aldea inmunda no significa nada para mi.

Sakura, en un movimiento rápido, se volteó —¡Pero-

Sasuke había desaparecido nuevamente y ahora se encontraba sentado rígidamente en la cama, arrancando las agujas debajo de su piel bruscamente y retirando los tubos de la misma manera —La voluntad de fuego, todo es una mentira.

Sakura limpió rápidamente su rostro con el dorso de su mano —¡Eso no es cierto!

Él solo la miró con frialdad y fiereza —¡Él los asesinó a todos... por orden de Konoha! Se que lo saben.

Lo hacían, lo sabían, cuando había oído por primera vez la historia, Sakura había llorado aquella misma noche en su cama. Había intentado pensar, concebir, como habría sido la vida de Itachi –el hermano de Sasuke- tras la tragedia que había sido forzado a cometer, la masacre, sobreviviendo en las sombras considerado como un fugitivo y un asesino condenado a muerte sin que nadie supiera la verdad realmente. Verdad que se había deseado llevar a la tumba, sin que Sasuke supiera.

Entristecida, bajó la mirada —Yo...

—¿Dónde están Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu? —la interrogó luego de unos segundos de observarla allí, inmóvil, de pie. No importaba lo que Sakura hiciera o dijera, nada cambiaría lo sucedido y, de todas formas, él no necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Menos aún, de alguien que jamás comprendería la soledad como la que había vivido él.

—En la prisión de Konoha, a las afueras de la aldea...

El Uchiha giró levemente la cabeza y contempló a través de la ventana los techos de la aldea y, llevando la vista aún más allá, el techo de la que era la prisión de la aldea. Sin embargo, detuvo su escaneo de la zona un instante para contemplar la ventana que, curiosamente, tenía barrotes. Enarcando una ceja, extendió la mano a uno de las barras, preguntándose si acaso creerían que algo así podía detenerlo.

Sakura pareció notarlo, porque rápidamente dijo —Sasuke-kun, no te vayas...

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, aún de espaldas al resto de la habitación y con hilillos de sangre corriendo por sus brazos y hacia debajo de la piel agujereada que habían dejado los cables —Hmp. Esta aldea no es nada mío.

La pelirrosa contempló al chico con ambas manos contra su pecho y expresión de preocupación. Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que habían regresado desde aquella misión, que Sasuke no aceptaría simplemente quedarse en Konoha porque sí. Que no aceptaría permanecer porque ella se lo pidiera, y que probablemente intentaría escapar en cuanto lo pudiera hacer y marcharse con sus camaradas. Y ahora volvía a sentir la misma sensación que había percibido aquella noche cuando él los había abandonado en busca de Orochimaru, aquella noche en que ella le había confesado todo y le había ofrecido todo con tal de quedarse o irse con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿habría sido capaz de convertirse en lo que Sasuke había elegido convertirse solo por estar a su lado? No lo sabía. No quería pensar en ello tampoco. Tan solo quería que Sasuke no se marchara otra vez.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada de sentir a Sasuke como una entidad fantasmagórica y como un producto de su imaginación que en cualquier instante podía desaparecer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó el moreno luego de observarla contemplativa y aún de pie cerca de la puerta. Desde que él había regresado a la cama, ella no se había movido de su lugar. De hecho, permanecía en el punto exacto en que él la había dejado.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, ella dijo —Huyo de Naruto —solo para entonces comprender su error.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja. No era algo extraño que Sakura huyera de Naruto, de hecho era algo bastante habitual y cotidiano, aunque la mayoría de las veces prefería golpearlo hasta el cansancio para lograr que la dejara en paz. Al menos, así había sido hasta que él se había marchado. Pero ahora encontraba curioso que la pelirrosa lo dijera de esa forma, más aún, que hubiera cubierto su boca tras soltar aquellas palabras —¿Qué hizo ese perdedor esta vez? —musitó, entretenido; aunque la sorna de su voz jamás alcanzó sus extintos ojos del color del carbón.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y vaciló unos instantes, recordando las palabras que Naruto le había dicho aquella misma noche. La noche en que se convertiría en Hokage, finalmente. Yo... Sakura-chan yo te amo —Ese idiota... nunca puede cerrar su bocota... nunca se rinde... —sin embargo, había un dejo de tristeza en su voz; uno que no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke.

—Hmp. Es una verdadera molestia.

La pelirrosa asintió, sintiendo la culpa quemarle desde la boca del estómago hacia arriba, dejando un nauseabundo sabor ácido en su boca. Era tan injusta y lo sabía, ella le había pedido a él un final feliz y él se había desvivido por dárselo –aunque aquello difícilmente contaba como tal cosa, pues tal cosa no existía-, y ahora ella le negaría el de él, porque simplemente no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer —Naruto me ama.

El Uchiha ni siquiera parpadeó, no era novedad alguna. Ni para él, ni para ella ni para nadie —Ese idiota nunca cambia.

Sakura alzó la mirada con los ojos poblados de lágrimas, sin embargo, Sasuke no se compadeció de manera alguna. De hecho, no manifestó cosa alguna más que frialdad. Honestamente, no le importaba. No le interesaba. Lo que hiciera Naruto o lo que hiciera Sakura no eran asunto suyo, no lo eran más desde ese día que había dejado la aldea y con ello los recuerdos de sus días como equipo. Eran extraños, eso pensaba, o eso deseaba pensar. Lazos que él había olvidado tiempo atrás y que no habían hecho más que retenerlo y fastidiarlo. No significaban nada, no después de tantos años; y la presencia lastimosa de Sakura –tal y como la recordaba- empezaba a disgustarle —Vete.

—¡Pero... Sasuke-kun! —exclamó. No era el mismo tono suplicante, notó; no era la misma voz desesperada que él recordaba sino una más firme y definida. Aún así, el que continuara llamándolo "Sasuke-kun" de esa forma, como si nada hubiera ocurrido y todo pudiera estar bien, le enervaba.

—Hmp. Si no planeas matarme, vete. Eres una molestia.

Sakura, a pesar de las palabras hirientes de él, dio un paso hacia delante, un paso hacia la cama donde él se encontraba sentado —¿Te irás?

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos negros en ella —Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Pero ella, obviamente, no estaba de acuerdo; y no dejaría el asunto pasar tan fácilmente. Quería saberlo, no, necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber que mañana podría volver –aunque él no apreciara su presencia- y estaría allí, necesitaba saber que finalmente lo habían logrado y que no tendrían que salir a cazarlo nuevamente —¡Te equivocas! Naruto... yo... te estuvimos buscando todos estos años... Y ahora Naruto es Hokage, no tiene que ser así.

—Yo no soy como ustedes —la cortó, entrelazando sus manos delante de su rostro y sosteniendo aquella mirada fría y distante—. Konoha no es mi hogar.

—Si no lo es... ¿para que... —sollozó— para que se sacrificó Itachi... para que murió tu clan... era para salvar a Konoha...?

En un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba delante de ella; sujetándola violentamente de las muñecas con ambas manos y presionándola bruscamente contra la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos, antes negros y vacíos, destilaban ahora odio y poseían el color de la sangre también, formando junto con su pupila la extraña figura que era su Mangekyou Sharingan —NO —rugió entre dientes— pretendas saber lo que Itachi deseaba, o por todo lo que yo pasé.

Sakura jadeó, inmóvil y asustada, sintiendo la fuerte presión de las manos de él enroscarse con más y más fuerza alrededor de sus pequeñas y delgadas muñecas. Pero, aún a pesar del dolor, no dijo nada; simplemente permaneció allí, conteniendo el dolor, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No sabes nada de mi.

Pero a pesar del riesgo que sabía que corría, separó los labios igualmente para hablar —No... —negó con la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro— se que has sufrido... Sasuke-kun...

Las facciones de él se endurecieron aún más, así como su mandíbula se tensó y de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar un instinto asesino que solo en contadas ocasiones había sentido —Lo sabes... —repitió con sorna y crueldad— pero, ¿puedes sentirlo?

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera desviar la mirada supo que ya era tarde, había previsto que él haría aquello pero no había sido capaz de eludir el ataque, y ahora estaba atrapada. Atrapada en la ilusión que Sasuke le mostraba, que Sasuke deseaba mostrarle, atrapada en el Tsukuyomi. Había sentido su pupila contraerse y una oscuridad había tomado el lugar que el rostro próximo de Sasuke había ocupado minutos atrás y se había sentido caer en un espiral descendente sin saber realmente adonde se dirigía. Era una sensación desconcertante, pues sentía que había estado cayendo y cayendo en el espacio y en el tiempo por años, pero en tan solo segundos había arribado a un lugar que solo podía deducir se trataba del territorio que el clan Uchiha había ocupado cuando aún vivían. Era de noche, por lo que podía ver, era de noche y no había nadie en las calles, ni en los mercados y las luces de todas las casas estaban apagadas. Aún así, continuó caminando. Había algo de terrorífico en aquel silencio, algo de estremecedor; era la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Por alguna razón, se sentía observada. Arriba, en lo alto de un poste de luz, creyó ver a alguien acuclillado pero cuando giró su rostro no había nadie. De hecho, no había nadie en ningún lado. ¿Dónde están todos? A pesar de que el pensamiento la asaltó, Sakura sabía que en el fondo de su mente sabía la respuesta. Y justo en ese instante, el aire empezó a sentirse más frío; a medida que se acercaba más y más a una casa en particular. Frente a esta, el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintado en la pared de concreto estaba dañado, agrietado; pero lo ignoró e ingresó al lugar, tan silencioso y vacío como los anteriores. Revisó una habitación, otra, la entrada y la cocina... nada. Por lo que salió al jardín y caminando por el pequeño pasillo de madera, llegó a una habitación más. Dentro de esta, se escuchaban ruidos.

No quiero entrar... Pensó, paralizada. Inmóvil, escuchando un movimiento de pies en el interior. Aún así, su mano se alzó como por voluntad propia y apartó la puerta con cuidado. Allí, dentro, había una persona de pie y dos personas más en el suelo. Y alrededor de estas, sangre. Sobre los cuerpos, bajo los cuerpos y a su alrededor, corriendo lentamente por las grietas de las maderas del suelo y hasta donde se encontraba ella, tocando fríamente la punta de sus pies... y de repente, pudo correr. Y lo hizo, huyó de allí, solo para encontrar más cadáveres regados por las calles. El aroma a muerte empezaba a sofocarla y los deseos de vomitar eran abrumadores. La cabeza, a falta de aire en sus pulmones, parecía darle vueltas y no creía poder mantenerse con los ojos abiertos un minuto más. Pero no podía cerrarlos, por más que lo intentara, era como si no tuviera párpados para cubrir sus ojos.

Y, súbitamente, todo desapareció. Todo a su alrededor. El clan, las calles, la noche y los cadáveres, el terror, todo desapareció; y a su alrededor la imagen de paredes solo iluminadas por antorchas se conformaron lentamente. Una vez más, examinó los alrededores perturbada; sintiéndose inusualmente fría y débil en aquel lugar.

—Sasuke-kun... —una voz sinuosa se arrastró desde detrás de ella como una serpiente y lenta y horripilantemente ascendió por el centro de su espalda, por su espina, hasta alcanzar sus oídos. Conocía esa voz, la había oído antes y había sentido la misma repulsión al hacerlo. O-Orochimaru. Y en tan solo segundos, cientos de imágenes de sus días con el antiguo sannin pasaron delante de sus ojos, y sintió cada uno de los ataques y de los golpes y de los experimentos en carne propia, como si se tratara de ella. Para cuando todo terminó, deseó nunca haber visto y vivido todo aquello.

Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía tener otros planes al dibujarle una nueva escena algo más reciente. Y Sakura recordaba perfectamente el lugar en que había trascurrido pues había acudido a él minutos después; pero, para entonces, había sido tarde, demasiado tarde y Sasuke e Itachi ya no se habían encontrado allí. Esta vez, no obstante, se encontraban allí, vivos y respirando –aunque agitadamente- e Itachi parecía querer arrancarle un ojo. Paralizada por el terror, intentó alejar la cabeza, solo para encontrarse acorralada contra una pared de piedra. ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡Detenteeee!

—Detente... por favor... —jadeó sintiéndose finalmente liberada, pero no de la ilusión. La ilusión seguía allí, solo que ahora Itachi yacía frente a ella arrastrando los pies y tambaleándose y acercándose más y más con ambos dedos alzados y ensangrentados. Dedos que rozó contra su frente antes de caer y morir. Para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en Konoha nuevamente. Más en particular, en las calles, en la noche, y por las sombras que la acompañaban podía discernir que no estaba sola. Aún así, dando poca importancia a ello, penetró por la puerta; dejando inconsciente a ambos guardias, y se deslizó por los techos hacia un lugar particular. Una de las zonas más viejas de Konoha, donde se encontraba el despacho de los dos ancianos consejeros, cerca del despacho del Hokage. Sigilosamente, tanto que parecía flotar sobre el suelo, se deslizó al interior del lugar y aguardó en las sombras de uno de los rincones. Era invierno y, por tanto, ambos se encontraban discutiendo cuestiones de la aldea junto a una chimenea. Aún así, sintiéndose en el cuerpo de Sasuke, desenfundó su katana. Fue entonces que las voces de ambos ancianos cesaron.

—Nunca pensé que vendrías hasta aquí —sabiéndose descubierta, dio un paso desde las sombras hacia fuera.

La voz de Sasuke, como si fuera la de ella misma, resonó en las paredes del reducido lugar —He venido por mi venganza.

—Oh. Veo que Itachi no fue tan fuerte como para mantener el secreto —dijo la anciana luego de un momento. Dentro de ella, el odio comenzó a reverberar violentamente. Ahora lo comprendía, aquella era la noche en que Sasuke se había infiltrado en la aldea y había asesinado a ambos.

—Así que es cierto... —gruñó, haciendo relucir la hoja de su espada con la luz proveniente del fuego.

—Era lo que debía hacerse —replicó el hombre, dando un sorbo de su taza de té. Esta, no obstante, cayó segundos después al suelo y se hizo añicos. El líquido verdoso traslúcido esparciéndose lentamente, tiñéndose de rojo con las gotas salpicada segundos después. La anciana, por primera vez alterada y horrorizada, se puso de pie y se dispuso a luchar, pero fue tarde.

Un minuto después, yacían ambos muertos sobre el escritorio que ahora pertenecía nuevamente a Tsunade; y Sasuke contemplaba los cuerpos con el Sharingan activado y cierto placer perverso. Rápidamente, se marchó.

El siguiente escenario ya no era Konoha, y por la flora del lugar y el aspecto de este, Sakura podía conjeturar que se trataba de un lugar bastante lejos de la aldea y, posiblemente, próximo al límite con otro país. Allí, no muy lejos de la que suponía era la línea imaginaria trazada que separaba el país del fuego del siguiente, se encontraba un hombre anciano con un ojo cubierto. Danzou. Lo había reconocido perfectamente y al instante y, sin embargo, no habían sido demasiados los segundos que habían tomado para que la batalla comenzara. Esa vez, al parecer, Sasuke no había buscado explicaciones ni súplicas ni disculpas. No había aguardado siquiera que intentara excusarse. Simple y efectivamente, lo había atacado con su Chidori, el cual el hombre había logrado esquivar –haciéndose a un lado- con cierta dificultad. De hecho, cualquier movimiento que Danzou parecía intentar hacer, lucía dificultoso y Sakura decidió atribuirle aquel hecho a la edad.

Una vez más, arremetió contra el hombre que aún se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de saber porque se encontraba allí y que, probablemente, moriría en aquel lugar. No había intentado escapar tampoco, pues imaginaba que sabía que hacerlo no tenía sentido alguno. No escaparía, no podría hacerlo. Sasuke se había asegurado de ello. Y, nuevamente, arremetió contra él; blandiendo su katana solo para fallar por milímetros. Dando un salto, hizo una serie de sellos y exclamó: ¡Katon: ___Goukakyuu No Jutsu!_ Y una llamarada alcanzó la pierna izquierda de Danzou, haciendo que cayera al suelo patéticamente.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke caminó hasta él y se detuvo delante suyo; contemplando al hombre con desprecio y repugnancia emanando de sus ojos carmesí. Danzou, por su parte, intentó retroceder lastimosamente pero solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el fuego anaranjado en su pierna se extinguiera para ser reemplazado por uno diferente, uno negro; que comenzó a lamer lentamente toda su extremidad y hacia arriba, apropiándose de la parte baja de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos para luego apoderarse de su torso y, poco a poco, de su cuello y su cabeza. Gritando, ella lo vio consumirse entre las flamas negras del Amaterasu en silencio; viendo como lentamente la piel parecía derretirse y la carne comenzaba a desprenderse y a volverse ceniza lentamente, hasta que del hombre solo quedó una montaña de polvo. Una que con la primera brisa fue arrastrada y desapareció completamente en el viento. Solo entonces, enfundó su katana.

Nuevamente, la escena comenzó a desvanecerse dando paso a la oscuridad. Temblando, aguardó lo que vendría, aguardó lo siguiente, temiendo que pudiera aquella tortura continuar por siempre, pero no lo hizo. La sensación nauseabunda la alcanzó y poco a poco sus sentidos retornaron uno a uno. El primero, fue el olor; podía oler el sudor y el aroma a antisépticos del hospital. El segundo fue el sabor, sabor ácido en la boca que no la había abandonado ni por un instante desde que había ingresado a aquella habitación. El tercero, fue el tacto y con él el dolor de la presión que Sasuke aún ejercía en sus muñecas. Cuarto, el oído e inmediatamente llegaron a ella una serie de jadeos de los cuales no estaba segura si pertenecían a ella o a él, y, por último, la vista.  
Sasuke la miraba fijo, con aquellos ojos fríos, y expresión de cansancio. Su piel, estaba cubierta de pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor y de su boca escapaba uno que otro jadeo como signos de extenuación.

—Hmp. Ahora lo sabes... —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y soltando el agarre de las muñecas de ella. Si Sakura no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente, si sus reflejos no hubieran sido tan agudos, Sasuke se habría desmoronado al suelo en un instante. Afortunadamente, Sakura se había servido de la puerta de atrás, contra su espalda, para sostenerse y sujetar el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke contra el de ella. Sosteniendo, con sus dos manos, todo el peso muerto.

—¡Sasuke-kun!


	17. Boomerang

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

17/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humildad y si todavía siguen leyendo espero al menos que hasta el momento sea de su agrado. Gracias, aún más, a aquellos que pierden parte de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias. Sepan que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y trato de mejorar, no se si lo logre pero lo intento. En todo caso, gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XVII

"Boomerang"

Intentó sacudirlo ligeramente, dentro de las posibilidades que ofrecía la posición en que se encontraba, pero sin respuesta a cambio —¡Sasuke-kun!

Nada. Lo sacudió una vez más, aún cuidando de no dejarlo caer, pero nuevamente nada sucedió. Sabía que respiraba, si bien superficialmente, pues podía sentir el aliento frío de él en su cuello, en la curva de este, en la unión con el hombro, allí donde yacía recostada la cabeza del moreno lánguidamente, enterrada entre sus cortos cabellos rosados. Eventualmente, lo sentía inhalar muy suavemente y luego exhalar de la misma forma. El aire que escapaba de sus labios parecía helado, como si de un instante al otro fuera a solidificarse en pequeños cubitos de hielo. Ahora que se concentraba en la temperatura corporal de él, podía notar que Sasuke estaba helado. Todo su cuerpo, inclusive su piel se sentía fría contra la cálida de ella. Y la palidez que manifestaba no era señal positiva alguna, tampoco.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! —volvió a insistir, empezando a preocuparse más a cada segundo. Las cosquillas que el respirar de él le provocaban se fueron haciendo más y más espaciadas, y el corazón de él que había logrado oír en un primer momento a través de su caja toráxica ya casi no se oía—. ¡Sasuke-kun!

Rápidamente, y como pudo, lo llevó hasta la cama en la que había yacido antes y lo recostó cuidadosamente. Una vez allí, recolocó los tubos, reinsertó las agujas en su piel dañada y encendió las máquinas nuevamente. Luego de esto, comenzó a examinar sus signos vitales frenéticamente. _Por favor Sasuke-kun... no te mueras..._ No. Eso no pasaría. Estaba decidida a arreglarlo. Era cierto, que había sido un descuido de parte de él el utilizar un jutsu que requería tanto chakra como el que había utilizado pero respecto a eso ya nada podía hacer. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era intentar mantenerlo vivo, a todo lugar.

—Resiste Sasuke-kun... —susurró, arrodillándose al borde de la cama, haciendo que esta se hundiera bajo su peso, y colocando ambas manos –palma hacia abajo y dedos extendidos- contra su cuerpo, mas específicamente, contra el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Tomando aire, comenzó a hacer fluir su chakra desde los orificios invisibles de chakra de su mano y hacia el cuerpo de él, una y otra vez, al principio con ningún resultado.

Desesperada, aumentó el flujo de chakra y utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo corriendo, empezando a sentir lentamente el corazón de él reaccionar a esta. No obstante, el latido aún era demasiado débil y si cesaba ahora lo más probable era que Sasuke muriera. Y eso era algo que ella simplemente no podía permitirse.

Una vez más, dando una gran bocanada de aire, concentró todas sus fuerzas en la tarea que estaba haciendo y que tenía por delante. Sasuke aún estaba frío, pero esperaba que pronto aquello empezara a surgir efecto y rogaba que lo hiciera lo antes posible. Temía lo peor, debía admitirlo, pero también sabía que debía ser optimista. Y, por nada del mundo, se rendiría.

Aún recordaba aquella noche. De hecho, nunca había podido olvidarla. _¿Qué haces merodeando por aquí de noche?_ Nunca había podido olvidar esa vez, que había sido el mayor fracaso de su vida. _Porque para salir de la aldea, tienes que tomar este camino... _Nunca había podido dejar ir el hecho de que había sido incapaz de detenerlo. Incapaz de persuadirlo, ni siquiera había intentado obligarlo. _Ve a casa y duerme. _Eso era todo lo que él le había dicho, pero ella no podía. Simplemente no podía. Lo quería mucho, lo apreciaba mucho, lo amaba mucho, para hacer lo que él el pedía que hiciera. No quería que se fuera, nunca lo había querido. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre te quedas callado? ¿Por qué no me dices nada a mi?_. Era obvio, a pesar de lo que los demás creían, Sakura no era tan tonta como para no saber la respuesta a aquello. No, la sabía. Simplemente quería oírla de los labios de él, solo quería –por una vez- recibir algún tipo de respuesta de él. _¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo? No es asunto tuyo_. _Deja de preocuparte por lo que yo hago. _Aún si la respuesta fuera obvia para ella y la hubiera sabido desde siempre. _Tu siempre... tu siempre me has odiado, ¿no?_

Negó con la cabeza —Sasuke-kun... por favor, resiste —sus manos, aún aferradas al pecho de él, continuaban drenando chakra a sus pulmones y corazón. Sin siquiera notar cuando, pequeñas gotas de agua salada empezaban a caer de sus ojos para caer y morir aplastadas contra él. Por un instante, Sakura juró haberlo abrir débilmente los ojos pero luego desechó la idea. Simplemente no parecía posible.

Aún así, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, drenando prácticamente su vida para colocarla en la de él. Era extenuante y agotador y el peso de realizar por demasiado tiempo la misma acción estaba empezando a desgastarla. No sabía cuanto había permanecido allí, o cuanto había transcurrido o si aún quedaría alguien en la celebración de la asunción de Naruto como Hokage. No tenía idea de nada, no pensaba en nada, en aquel instante, solo le importaba salvarlo a Sasuke. Sacarlo del abismo en que él mismo se había metido, simplemente sacarlo.

Aún así, nada parecía funcionar realmente. Su corazón latía, pero solo apenas y su respiración continuaba siendo igual de superficial que lo había sido al principio. Sin mencionar, el frío que emanaba de su cuerpo y que parecía casi imposible y sobrenatural.

_Si estuviera Tsunade-shishou... _Pensó, pero luego disipó la idea de su cabeza. No podía buscarla, por más que lo deseara, porque de tan solo dejarlo un instante Sasuke moriría. Además, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Sasuke era un criminal y que debía ser asesinado en cuanto se tuviera la oportunidad. En ese sentido, todos ellos estaban obligados a dejarlo morir; más aún, en una situación como aquella. Pero ella no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Habían luchado demasiado, habían esperado demasiado para lograr traerlo de regreso y no lo dejaría escurrírsele entre los dedos de esa forma. No importaba que él fuera un criminal de rango S, no importaba que fuera un enemigo de la aldea ni importaba cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho. Debajo todo eso, él era aún Sasuke. Él era aún su compañero de equipo y de academia. Aquel que había realizado incontables misiones con ellos dos. Aquel que tenía como sensei también a Kakashi. Y no complicaría las cosas aún más involucrando a Tsunade en aquello. Eso era algo que tenía que solucionar ella, así como Naruto estaba esforzándose por resolver lo demás.

Ya demasiado los habían ayudado a lo largo de todos aquellos años, y aún lo hacía o de otra forma Sasuke no estaría vivo. Pero ahora... ahora era su turno de levantarse y pelear por lo que deseaban y creía correcto. Ahora era su turno de tomar el control de la situación. Esa era la razón por la que Naruto se había vuelto Hokage: para salvarlo a Sasuke, para salvarlos a todos. Y ella se encargaría de hacer lo mismo, porque aunque no podía hacer lo mismo que el rubio, podía hacer algo. Y algo era siempre mejor que nada.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose plenamente en su flujo de chakra, tanto fuera como en el interior de su cuerpo; permitiéndose sentir la energía manar fluidamente dentro de ella. _Debo hacerlo_. Se dijo a sí misma, sintiendo el chakra fluir como un río por ella, por sus conductos de chakra. Era una sensación extraña, una a la que estaba habituada y que por esa razón prestaba poca atención a ella. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión; Sakura estaba llevándose a límites insospechados y lo sabía. Aún sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_No te mueras_. Imploró, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y enfocándose únicamente en sí misma. Bajo su piel, podía sentir un hormigueo correrle como si se tratara de sangre que recorría sus venas a toda velocidad, pero Sakura sabía que no era sangre. Aquello era demasiado cálido para ser sangre y corría con demasiada fuerza e intensidad, quemándole todo a su paso. Su corazón y demás órganos, de la misma manera, parecían reaccionar a esta correntada que se dirigía desde todas las direcciones, desde todos los rincones del cuerpo de ella, hacia sus manos, las cuales ya prácticamente no sentía.

Fuera de ella, el chakra se acumulaba y arremolinaba y Sakura debía prestar suma atención y cuidar de que toda aquella energía en bruto no se evaporizara o fuera mal dirigida en cualquier dirección. Debía enfocarse en dirigirla como ella deseaba, hacia donde ella deseaba, para reparar los daños internos del chico. Un mal movimiento, el más mínimo temblor, y podría cortar la aorta o la vena cava. Si no tenía cuidado, podría desgarrar con gran facilidad los músculos del corazón e incluso destrozarle un ventrículo. Irónico era, que salvarlo no era tan fácil como matarlo; pero no le sorprendía, con los años había descubierto que, efectivamente, destruir era más fácil que construir y que para lo segundo siempre se necesitaban sacrificios que no parecían ser necesarios para lo primero.

Pero no se detuvo, si pensaba demasiado podía correr el riesgo de cometer un error y se había jurado que esta vez no cometería ninguno. Esta vez, aún si la última había fallado, no lo dejaría ir. No lo dejaría marcharse. No lo dejaría morir. De otra forma, Naruto y ella habrían desperdiciado su vida.

—Vamos... —jadeó, sintiendo esta vez no solo lágrimas caer de sus ojos sino sudor bajar por su frente y hasta su nariz para, nuevamente, caer sobre las sábanas blancas que cubrían a Sasuke.

Y, de repente, sintió una débil pero existente presión contra la palma sudada de su mano; una palpitación, un latido un poco más consistente que los anteriores. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, continuó con su tarea, esperando poder oír pronto otro latido de igual intensidad. _¡Ahí!_ Exclamó tras unos minutos al volver a percibirlo, el pecho comenzaba a ascender descender con más regularidad.

Sin embargo, Sakura empezaba a sentirse mareada y con enormes deseos de vomitar. Era como si el estómago, o más específicamente el contenido de este, hubiera también ascendido con el flujo de chakra. La sensación de nauseas permanecía en el fondo de su garganta y le quemaba y su vista comenzaba a fallarle ligeramente. En un principio, solo la periférica lo hizo, no pudiendo ver perfectamente a ambos lados pero siendo perfectamente capaz de observar el área sobre la cual estaba trabajando. No obstante, pronto el resto de su visibilidad comenzó a nublarse también y cada vez se le hacía más dificultoso obrar con el cuidado que el tratamiento requería.

Las manos le temblaban y sudaban frenéticamente, a través de sus ojos solo veía turbio y las lágrimas al filo de estos no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Sabía que si continuaba de esa forma perdería el conocimiento, tal y como había hecho en la misión de rescate cuando había debido curar a Sasuke y a Naruto. Sin mencionar, que desde que había regresado de aquella misión no se había dado descanso alguno sino que había continuado ayudando en el hospital como habitualmente solía hacer. A pesar de las recomendaciones de Tsunade y de Shizune de descansar ella había regresado a su rutina porque simplemente no estaba conforme con sentar a observar mientras el resto trabajaba y hacía cosas por la aldea. Incluido Naruto.

Y, honestamente, no le importaba si Sasuke la odiaba y si se enfadaba con ella por estar allí y si también lo hacía Tsunade pues Sakura sabía que no debería estar allí. No, no importaba, nada de eso lo hacía.

—Basta —le comandó una voz áspera y profunda, sujetándola por una de sus muñecas y deteniéndola de continuar aquello. Sakura, sorprendida, parpadeó –haciendo que algunas lágrimas cayeran.

—¡Sasuke-kun, estás bien! —exclamó aliviada, fingiendo estar mejor de lo que realmente estaba. Cierto era, que ya tenía bastantes dificultades para mantenerse arrodillada.

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella y luego apartó la mano de la chica con brusquedad —Deja de hacer esto.

—Pero... estás débil y necesitas....

Él desvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta —No necesito nada de ti.

Sakura asintió y bajó la cabeza, permitiendo que su corto cabello rosa platinado cubriera su expresión herida —Yo quería... ayudarte.

—No te lo pedí —la cortó fríamente.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza —No tenías que. Yo lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

Pero no parecía haber palabra alguna que ella pudiera decir que hiciera que las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaran. De hecho, cuando más decía, más parecía lograr que se enfadara y que la tratara con frialdad e indiferencia —Hmp.

—Yo... —pero no pudo terminar lo que intentaba decir.

De repente, la poca visibilidad que tenía se terminó de nublar y todo se volvió súbitamente negro. Intentó mantenerse arrodillada e inclusive intentó ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo no parecía responder de manera alguna a las órdenes que ella deseba comandarle, por lo que cayó. Y allí quedó, inmóvil y desvanecida sobre la cama junto a Sasuke. El cual se tensó al instante pero luego –y a causa del dolor que sentía en su propio cuerpo- se permitió aflojarse contra el blanco colchón. De reojo, y aún con el rostro dirigido al techo, la observó cuidadosamente.

_Hmp. Esta dormida_. Pensó, ligeramente irritado; contemplando el semblante ahora relajado de ella, el sudor perlado en su frente y los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Debido a la posición en la que se había encontrado arrodillada, Sakura había caído de costado y su rostro había quedado directamente mirando al de él y, dado que la cama no era más que una pequeña cama de hospital de una plaza, la distancia entre ellos era casi nula. De hecho, podía sentir la punta de la nariz de la chica rozarle la línea de la mandíbula a la altura de la mejilla y su respiración acompasada y cálida contra su pie fría. Sin mencionar, los cortos cabellos rosado que caían sobre el rostro de ella y parte del de él, acariciándolo suavemente.

Cerrando los ojos con suma lentitud, el Uchiha dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro —Siempre fuiste una verdadera molestia.

Y es que simplemente no la entendía, no podía hacerlo. Él jamás la había tratado siquiera remotamente bien, jamás había sido amable con ella e inclusive cuando se había marchado la había dejado inconsciente para que no alertara la aldea ni lo siguiera. La había llamado molestia, le había dicho que era débil y que era una inútil, le había reprochado el abocarse a cosas sin sentido en lugar de las importantes y había insultado sus habilidades. La había alejado, una y otra vez, la había ignorado. E inclusive había estado dispuesto a matarla, tal y como había estado dispuesto a hacerlo con Naruto, y aún así ella continuaba regresando a él como un boomerang realmente dañado. Tal y como Naruto lo hacía. Ambos seguían volviendo a él, a pesar de todo, y lo encontraba fastidioso. Sumamente fastidioso porque él no los necesitaba. No necesitaba de nadie, y definitivamente no necesitaba ningún tipo de lazo que fuera a detenerlo. Konoha no era su hogar, él no quería tener nada que ver con una aldea como aquella, una que había ordenado a su hermano el matar a toda su familia para luego desterrarlo y tratarlo como un traidor. No, no quería tener nada que ver con aquella aldea que era y había sido desde siempre una mentira.

E, irónicamente, allí se encontraba. Inmovilizado en una cama e incapaz de marcharse de allí. Odiándolo todo y a todos, odiándola inclusive a Sakura por estar con él a pesar de todo. Odiándola, más que a nadie, a ella.


	18. El más extraño de los sueños

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, y como prometido, acá esta el capítulo 18 que ojalá espero sea de su agrado. Quiero decirles, aunque suene reiterativo y mi forma de escribir formal lo haga sonar poco significativo, gracias por todo. De verdad, me alegra el día saber que hay quienes leen mi historia y más aún que me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Realmente, se los agradezco. Pero, como no quiero aburrirlos ni extenderme (cosa que suelo hacer habitualmente), me despido dejándolos para que lean. Espero les guste, ya falta menos para el final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XVIII

"El más extraño de los sueños"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Si escuchaba atentamente, por encima del jadeo desesperado que era su respiración, podía oír el sonido que sus pies emitían al golpear contra el duro suelo pavimentado. Una y otra vez, lo escuchaba pero intentaba concentrarse en el camino delante suyo y en el destino al que se dirigía. Desde la noche anterior, todo había salido mal. Todo había resultado horriblemente desastroso pero finalmente había tomado una decisión, una que no había sido fácil de tomar pero lo había hecho, porque había sabido la respuesta a la pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo. _Debo llegar..._

Esa mañana, había despertado como todas las mañanas, lo cual era algo que ningún shinobi tomaba a la ligera (el vivir para morir otro día). Había despertado con la luz de los rayos cálidos del sol, tal y como ocurría siempre pues Sakura dejaba las cortinas entreabiertas. Y lo había hecho temprano, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre desde que había empezado su entrenamiento con Tsunade. Sin embargo, una diferencia en la rutina la alertó de que aquella no era otra mañana, aquel no era otro día, cualquier día. No había nada de corriente en él, nada de habitual en el olor a antiséptico que la invadió al despertar y nada de normal en el calor de algo, o _alguien_, recostado a su lado. Abriendo los ojos, se había encontrado con el perfil de alguien familiar observándola. Pupila negra e iris del mismo color mirándola por el rabillo de un ojo, rostro apuntando fijamente al techo. Parpadeando, observó la piel de alabastro de aquella persona y la forma en que sus cabellos azabaches caían sobre su frente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se cuestionó en voz alta, aferrando entre los dedos sábanas blancas de igual color que las paredes. Recordando la noche anterior, se incorporó de repente. Sasuke había permanecido acostado siguiéndola con la mirada en silencio.

—Hospital —masculló apáticamente, desviando la mirada y contemplando la claridad del nuevo día que estaba comenzando. Para él, eso no significaba nada.

—¿El Hospital? —_Oh... _Ahora lo recordaba, la sensación de debilidad en su cuerpo no era más que otra prueba de que la noche anterior había sucedido. Que había sido real, tan real como las imágenes que él había puesto en su cabeza y que ahora Sakura no podía olvidar. Tan real como que el corazón de él se había detenido por un segundo.

La voz impasible de él, mientras apartaba la mirada de la ventana y volvía la vista al techo, llamó nuevamente la atención dispersa de la pelirrosa —Sakura, quítate de la cama.

Notando que, efectivamente, aún se encontraba sentada en la cama, asintió y se bajó de esta, sin disculparse ni decir nada. Sin embargo, la confusión que sentía en ese momento se volvió a avivar como una voraz llamarada de fuego cuando unas palabras se cruzaron en su cabeza. Yo... Sakura-chan yo te amo. La culpa aún más cruenta que la confusión la invadió por completo. No había hecho nada, no le había respondido nada. Tras todo lo que había ocurrido y tras todo lo que Naruto había hecho por ella, por él, por ellos, simplemente había huido. Se había marchado, le había dado la espalda en la noche en que él había alcanzado su sueño. Había sido egoísta y una ingrata y eso era algo que debía enmendar. Naruto merecía algo más que una evasiva. Naruto merecía la verdad.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó apresurada.

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con una ceja ligeramente enarcada. Luego, como si no la hubiera oído, cerró los ojos e inhaló serenamente. Aún así, a pesar de la actitud de indiferencia, replicó —Tarde en la mañana.

Los ojos color esmeralda de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ahora lo recordaba, Naruto partiría aquella misma mañana hacia Suna como el nuevo Hokage de Konoha, pues era impaciente y había cosas para él que no podían esperar. Por esa razón, no perdería tiempo alguno y se marcharía para salvar a Sasuke, para salvarla a ella, para salvarse a él y para salvar el resto de lo que quedaba de ellos; porque ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. Estaban unidos, ligados, atados los unos a los otros por lazos indestructibles, y la pérdida de uno solo ocasionaría dolor en los otros dos. Ella moriría si Sasuke lo hiciera, y Naruto probablemente también. Al menos el Naruto que todos conocían y habían aprendido a amar y admirar. Incluso ella.

Sin siquiera despedirse del Uchiha, dio media vuelta y cerrando de un portazo la puerta tras de sí, salió corriendo a toda velocidad; ignorando los llamados de las enfermeras que transitaban los pasillos y los reproches de algunas de estas que le gritaban por encima del hombro que en aquel lugar no estaba permitido correr. No importaba, esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido del rubio, que no toda regla estaba hecha para seguir y que siempre había razones para romperlas. Seguro, cuando estaban en la academia Naruto siempre le había parecido una molestia. Siempre cometiendo errores, arruinándolo todo, y quebrando las reglas como si fuera más importante que ellas, como si estuviera por encima de ellas. Ella no, Sakura seguía las reglas, porque creía que si existían era por buenas razones. Aún así, no podía dejar de admitir que más de una vez las tonterías de Naruto habían resultado más atractivas que el hacer lo correcto: como cuando el rubio había sugerido colocar un borrador lleno de tiza sobre la puerta para recibir a su nuevo sensei.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Había sido algo infantil, y ella había sido conciente de ello. Estaba mal, en cierta forma, y era tonto. Sasuke lo pensaba y por eso ella había dicho que estaba de acuerdo con él pero, secretamente, había disfrutado de la ridícula broma. Así como había disfrutado de aquel día en que intentaron ver bajo la máscara de Kakashi –sin éxito, por supuesto-, pues había sido divertido. Ahora, rara vez tenían la oportunidad de cometer tonterías y reírse de ellas. Ahora, cometer tonterías era morir por ellas. Habían crecido y ya nada era risas y bromas. Ya no perseguían gatos por Konoha o paseaban perros o cortaban el pasto. Las misiones ya no se parecían en nada a lo que solían ser. Matar era algo muy diferente a hacer arreglos florales. Y, aún así, aún a pesar de todo, Naruto seguía siendo –la mayor parte del tiempo- el mismo bufón que siempre había sido. El mismo alegre y bromista chico que constantemente se metía en problemas. Aún ahora que era Hokage, seguía actuando impulsivamente y sin pensar, guiándose por sus entrañas y no por su cabeza. Si, ese era Naruto, el tonto rubio que en la academia la saludaba al llegar cada día y al que ella daba la espalda. El payaso del que todos se reían en clase a causa de sus boberías, el llamativo chico vestido de naranja que alborotaba la clase. El mismo que ella no había soportado por aquel entonces, pero que ahora amaba. A su forma.

Tap. Tap. Tap. El pavimento bajo sus pies resonaba con cada paso apresurado. En su cabeza podía imaginar el tic tac de un reloj cronometrando su tiempo y acompasado con los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Una y otra vez, cuando el aire empezaba a escasear en sus pulmones y a quemarle, se repetía que debía lograrlo, que debía llegar, y se aseguraba de que lo haría. De que llegaría, antes de que él se marchara; porque simplemente no podía dejarlo irse de esa manera. No después de todos aquellos años y no después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

A lo lejos, en lo alto del cielo y por encima de algunos edificios, podía empezar a ver un atisbo de la gran puerta de la aldea. Se estaba acercando, lo sabía, pero el tiempo también se estaba acabando y debería hacer un sobrehumano esfuerzo si debía llegar. Por lo que, cerrando un instante los ojos y juntando ambas manos frente a su pecho en un sello, conjuró una cantidad descomunal de chakra a sus pies, ayudándose de esta forma a correr más rápido. Girando bruscamente en una esquina, tomó finalmente la calle principal que llevaba a la salida; logrando vislumbrar en la distancia las siluetas de un grupo reducido de personas. Una de ellas, la que se encontraba en medio, definitivamente era la de Naruto. Pero, al parecer, ya se estaban marchando.

Acelerando el paso todavía más, alcanzó en pocos segundos la puerta y una vez allí se detuvo jadeando. Intentando por todos los medios recobrar el aliento para poder pronunciar palabra alguna —Na... Naruto...

El rubio desconcertado se dio vuelta y al verla una gran y perlada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —¡Sakura-chan, viniste!

Algo en el interior de ella se contorsionó, aún a pesar de haberlo dejado tras la confesión durante la noche anterior, Naruto era capaz de seguir sonriéndole de esa forma. De esa odiosa forma, como si nada ni nadie le afectara realmente, como si todo estuviera bien. Pero no lo estaba, y por primera vez Sakura desearía que Naruto no sonriera. Que no siguiera haciéndolo, y que le demostrara cuanto realmente lo había dañado —No seas idiota Naruto, por supuesto que vine.

Él asintió, aún con la sonrisa en los labios —¡Sabía que vendrías Sakura-chan! ¡Ja! Se los dije —exclamó luego, volviéndose al resto de los presentes, entre quienes Sakura no logró reconocer a nadie familiar. Además, el hecho de que aquellas cuatro personas fueran AMBU y sus rostros permanecieran cubiertos tras máscaras blancas no ayudaba a tal diferenciación.

Tomando aire, Sakura se aventuró a decir aquello por lo que había ido hasta allí, por lo que había atravesado toda la aldea desde el Hospital hasta la entrada solo para verlo —Naruto...

Pero él la interrumpió, hiperactivo y alegre como siempre —¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! Yo haré que esos idiotas me escuchen y salvaré a Sasuke, de veras.

El semblante de ella se suavizó, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo cosas como aquellas como si nada hubiera sucedido? —Lo se, Naruto.

Aunque Naruto no parecía prestar demasiada atención —Y si no me escuchan, les patearé a todos el trasero y tendrán que escucharme y-

—¡Naruto, cierra la boca! —le ordenó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos frente a la tontería que él estaba haciendo. Pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

—Ow... Sakura-chan, eres tan mala, no me dejas terminar... ¡Oh! Ya se ¿Quieres darme un beso de buen viaje? —aventuró él en tono bromista. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente, el rubio era increíble ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo como aquello?

—¡Cielos Naruto, eres un idiota! —exclamó fastidiada y, sin embargo, en vez de golpearlo como habitualmente lo haría, dio un paso al frente –hacia él- y poniéndose en puntitas de pie, lo besó. Con fuerza y algo bruscamente.

Naruto, por su parte, se sintió tensar ante el repentino contacto. Contacto que siempre había deseado pero que nunca había creído obtener. Y, no obstante, allí estaba, con los ojos azules bruscamente abiertos observando la proximidad del rostro de ella contra el suyo. Las mejillas de ella, redondeadas y del color del melocotón, habían adquirido un ligero tono rosado y su mirada esmeralda permanecía oculta tras los párpados. Ella aún seguía presionada ligeramente contra él, con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho, y aguardaba algún tipo de respuesta de su parte.

Por lo que no se hizo esperar, igual de brusca e inexpertamente, Naruto tiró la cabeza hacia delante y devolvió con la misma intensidad la presión que los labios de ella ejercían contra lo suyos, separándolos ligeramente para atraparla en el beso. Todo parecía irreal, incluso en aquel instante temía despertar y que aquel no fuera más que otro de sus sueños habituales donde Sakura era de él. Y aunque sabía que aquello no era un sueño, porque ningún sueño que hubiera tenido lo había percibido tan bien como aquel, sabía también que Sakura tampoco era de él. No, aquel beso no era una declaración de amor inmortal ni la confesión de una atracción como la que había tenido él por ella por tanto tiempo. Tampoco era un "yo también" ni una forma de corresponder. No, era todo menos eso. Era un "te necesito", era un "me importas", un afirmación de que por mucho tiempo la había mantenido en pie y había sido su fuerza, era un "gracias" desde lo más profundo de ella y hasta una declaración de afecto. Lo era todo, y a la vez no era nada. Pero en ese instante no importaba que ella lo estuviera rechazando irónicamente con un beso ni que hubiera dicho con este la decisión que no había tenido que tomar porque siempre había sabido la respuesta en el fondo, pues él también la había sabido. No, no importaba que fuera Sasuke a quien hubiera elegido –aunque nunca supo si realmente existió elección alguna-, nada de eso importaba. Aquello era más de lo que Naruto había esperado, por optimista que fuera.

Luego, para eliminar la sensación de estar en el más extraño de los sueños, Sakura lo golpeó en el pecho para apartarse. Por supuesto, aquello era algo que solo ella haría; golpearlo, besarlo (y rechazarlo en el proceso) y luego golpearlo de nuevo. Siempre lo había desconcertado, y era eso lo que le había gustado de ella desde un principio. La vivacidad y determinación y lo gentil que podía ser cuando no estaba liberando su furia sobre alguien más (preferentemente él). Pero eso para Naruto estaba bien, si para atraer su atención debía hacer el ridículo lo haría. En contadas ocasiones había sugerido casualmente que tuvieran una cita, que entrenaran juntos, y todas las veces Sakura lo había rechazado (violentamente, la mayor parte de esas veces). Eso era predecible, Naruto también lo sabía, pero nunca había aceptado un no por respuesta sin luchar por el sí y esta –como todas las veces- lo había hecho hasta el final. Sus intentos, en muchas ocasiones, habían sido francamente ridículos: empezando por aquella vez en que se transformó en Sasuke para besarla y de allí extendiendo la lista hasta la noche anterior en que finalmente había confesado sus sentimientos, pero todos esos intentos habían valido la pena. Para él, no era tiempo perdido. Y si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, sabiendo el resultado final, lo haría de todas formas porque así era la vida para él y no lo cambiaría por nada. Después de todo, Naruto sabía que soñar era arriesgarse a despertar y aún así seguía soñando; porque eso lo había llevado hasta donde estaba y por nada en el mundo retrocedería. Por eso era un soñador, y por siempre lo sería.

—Limpia esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro Naruto —le ordenó cuando ya sus mejillas no estaban más rosadas. El rubio supuso que luciría como un idiota, parado allí sonriendo alegremente, pero eso francamente no le importaba, nunca le había importado.

—Heh... Sakura-chan... —fue todo lo que dijo. Por supuesto, eso solo agravó la exasperación de la pelirrosa.

Quien, cruzándose de brazos, musitó —Eres un idiota —mientras lo observaba rascar su nuca. Sin embargo, lentamente su expresión seria se suavizó.

—Oy, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Pasa algo?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza y los brazos entrecruzados frente a su pecho se desenredaron y cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Regresa, ¿si?

El rubio parpadeó, luego, sonrió —¡Claro que sí! Ya verás, haré que quiten a Sasuke de ese estúpido libro ¡De veras!

Ella asintió y devolvió la alegre sonrisa con una amable y gentil, una que rara vez utilizaba con Naruto, pero que con los años se había acostumbrado a usarla un poco más —Gracias...

Naruto asintió y dio media vuelta, irguiendo su postura y alzando su mentón hacia arriba. Sus ojos, azules como el mismísimo cielo, fijos en el firmamento del mismo color —Yo salvaré a Sasuke... Sakura-chan... —porque ustedes, ustedes me salvaron de la soledad. Y sin decir más desapareció, junto con los cuatro AMBU restantes.

Y Sakura permaneció allí, inmóvil, observando la línea del horizonte; sintiendo la escena repentinamente familiar. Era como aquella vez, esa vez, cuando Naruto le había hecho la promesa, pero a la vez no lo era. Aquella no era la trágica despedida que había sido, no era la dolorosa separación y esta vez ya no lloraba. No, extrañamente, sonreía.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... —suspiró, hablando consigo misma— Pero creo que Naruto será un gran Hokage.


	19. Odio, dolor

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, en absoluto.**

19/22

A tres capítulos del final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y realmente espero que hasta el momento la historia les haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarlos en lo que queda. Como siempre, y para ser breve, quiero decirles "Gracias" por todo y a todos. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, aún a aquellos que desistieron en el camino. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a pesar de todo, porque creyeron que valía la pena seguir haciéndolo, o al menos intentarlo. Gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y a alertas y aún más gracias a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión. Todos ustedes alegran mi día. En verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XIX

"Odio, dolor"

Naruto ya no se veía, ni ninguno de los cuatro AMBU que lo escoltaban; pero ella no se movió. Por varios instantes, permaneció en silencio contemplando la línea del horizonte pensativa. Y, extrañamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Naruto... yo tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Yo también salvaré a Sasuke-kun. No quiero ser... esa niña que lloraba por todo. Tú me enseñaste... como a todos nosotros. _

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos cuando observó una nube de humo negro arremolinarse y alzare de una zona particular de la aldea. Preocupada, se volteó violentamente y comenzó a correr en esa dirección. Sabía qué había en esa zona particular que ya nadie habitaba. Sabía que había estado abandonada por años y que nadie había deseado acercarse allí. Pero no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke tenía que ver con todo aquello. Realmente, deseaba creer que no, pero en lo más profundo de ella no quedaba duda al respecto. Sasuke odiaba a la aldea, y el odio no se disipaba tan fácilmente. Y Sasuke estaba cargado de odio, del mismo odio que continuaba creciendo, y que había tenido siempre; desde el día que Sakura lo había conocido. Por eso, no podía evitar pensar –por más que lo deseara- que estaba en lo correcto. Aún así, se decidió a no perder las esperanzas —Por favor —jadeó—, que no sea Sasuke-kun...

Y tratando de no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, continuó corriendo. A toda velocidad. Sintiendo sus pulmones constreñirse con cada paso, como si alguien los estuviera estrangulando con su propia mano. Quemaba, dolía, y el aire no parecía ser suficiente. El dolor en su pecho regresó con más intensidad y Sakura tuvo que sujetarse el costado y presionarlo para poder seguir en movimiento. Para poder mantenerse corriendo. Aún en su cabeza, aún cuando cerraba los ojos, la idea de que Sasuke era el responsable de ello seguía atormentándola. No quería pensar que él fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa, de destruir la aldea y dañar personas inocentes en el proceso. Pero ya no estaba segura de nada —Maldición —_si Naruto estuviera aquí... _No, no tenía que pensar de esa forma. Naruto había hecho demasiado, ELLA ya había dependido demasiado de él y este era un problema que tendría que arreglar sola. Naruto estaba ausente, y tenía problemas propios que solucionar. Además, él era Hokage ahora. No podría seguir ocultándose tras él para siempre. _Sasuke-kun... _

La escena que presenció, cuando llegó, era aún peor de lo que esperaba. Alrededor, un grupo de personas se habían acumulado a ver horrorizadas lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos. Y ella también tuvo que detenerse, no solo para recobrar el aliento, sino porque la vista era dolorosa. Allí, en uno de los lindes de la aldea, donde antes se había encontrado el complejo del clan Uchiha, yacía un grupo de casa abandonadas que lentamente comenzaban a consumirse por unas llamaradas perturbadoramente negras que se alzaban por encima de estas, devorando todo el lugar a lambetazos. Mientras, poco a poco, las casas ennegrecidas, comenzaban a derrumbarse y caerse a pedazos. Una a una. Como casas de naipes. Y, desgraciadamente, conocía esa técnica. Y solo pertenecía a una sola persona.

Apartando la gente y corriendo por entre ella, agitada, llegó hasta donde la primera hilera de personas y más próximas al incidente, se encontraban. Y tal y como había imaginado, Sasuke se encontraba allí, de espaldas al gentío, y con la cabeza ligeramente alzada; contemplando todo desmoronarse en el fuego voraz que él mismo había creado. Y aún en el caos y con el fuego de fondo, Sakura pensó que Sasuke era lo más hermoso que había visto.

Por lo que decidió acercarse lentamente, cuidadosa y cautamente, hasta quedar a su lado, pero a un par de metros de distancia. El brillo negro del fuego, en su rostro, acentuaba la oscuridad característica que parecía rodearlo allí donde fuera. Su piel de alabastro, parecía haber adquirido un tono más siniestro. Y sus ojos rojos, activados con el Mangekyou Sharingan, estaban clavados en la escena que él mismo había creado. Su obra maestra. Y de su ojo izquierdo caían lagrimas escarlata.

En ningún momento se volteó siquiera a verla, aunque Sakura sabía que el moreno era conciente de su presencia.

Y cuando todo se cayó finalmente, Sasuke dio media vuelta y sin demasiada prisa, comenzó a marcharse. Tras él, las llamas continuaban ardiendo en todo su esplendor y continuarían haciéndolo por siete días y siete noches hasta que no quedara nada. Cuando llegó al grupo de gente curiosa que se encontraba allí, la muchedumbre se abrió exageradamente, mientras todos se apartaban de su camino como si le tuvieran miedo. Sakura podía entender porque. Pero ello no la detuvo a ella. Una vez que entró en razón, comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —él no se detuvo, solo continuó alejándose erguido. Por lo que Sakura continuó corriendo tras él, hasta lograr alcanzarlo e impactar contra su espalda. Aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas de su vestimenta y apoyando su frente en la espalda de él—. Sasuke-kun... ¿Por qué?

Él la miró de reojo fríamente, aún con el Sharingan activado —¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, aún con la frente recostada en la espalda de él. Más concretamente, en el área entre los omóplatos —Por favor... Detente...

Con desdén, ladeó la cabeza —Quítate.

Una lágrima amenazó con caer del filo de su ojo esmeralda —No.

Una vez más, Sasuke repitió lo mismo. Solo que esta vez, su voz sonó aún más fría —Quítate, ahora.

Pero ella no cedió, y finalmente las lágrimas cayeron un largo trecho por sus mejillas y hasta su mentón, mojando el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintado en la espalda de él —No lo haré...

La mandíbula de él se tensó, y aunque quiso sacudirse la molesta persona que se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza, no lo logró; pues Sakura ahora lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura. Tal y como había hecho muchos años atrás, cuando el sello maldito de su cuello se había activado por primera vez. Ahora ya no estaba, y todo era por Itachi —Eres una molestia, quítate de mi vista.

Pero ella no quería dejarlo, no quería soltarlo. No quería perderlo. Muchos años había llorado su ausencia y se había culpado por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo. Y no era la única. Simplemente no podía permitir que él los abandonara ahora, no cuando Naruto había iniciado un viaje solo para salvarlo de la condena de muerte segura que tenía. No cuando podía tenerlo cerca de vuelta. Por egoísta que eso sonara. No podía dejarlo ir —Sasuke-kun... por favor... detente... ya no queda nadie... nada de esto te hará feliz. Ni a ti, ni a mi, ni a Naruto. Ni a nadie. No...

—¿Tú que sabes? —le espetó alzando su voz con desdén. El odio se estaba acumulando en su interior y comenzaba a hacer ebullición en la superficie, algo que Sakura prácticamente podía palpar—. No lo entiendes. Ninguno lo entiende.

—Entonces... muéstramelo de nuevo... quiero entenderlo... —susurró, aún derramando lágrimas sobre la espalda de él. Empapando el abanico rojo y blanco en la tela.

Sasuke apretó los puños —Para que lo entendieras, tendría que matar a todas las personas que te importan. Tendría que destruir esta aldea que es una mentira ¿Eso deseas?

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, el dolor en su interior era insoportable. Sasuke estaba desgarrando su pecho sin necesidad de utilizar su katana —No...

Él la apartó —Entonces sueltamente —y sin decir más siguió caminando. Solo tomaron unos metros antes de que el Uchiha se tambaleara y cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Sakura se apresuró a él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —se acuclilló a su lado, palpando su pulso. Aliviada, retiró la mano. Solo estaba desmayado, probablemente por el uso excesivo de chakra. Pero estaba fuera de peligro.

Vacilante, Sakura apartó un mechón azabache de su rostro; solo para notar que aún en ese estado, Sasuke lucía lleno de odio. De ese odio que lo drenaba y lo consumía, y lo compelía a seguir huyendo y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Afortunadamente, la gente que se había rodeado alrededor de la escena, no era demasiada. Y el fuego no avanzaría ni un centímetro. Solo seguiría ardiendo, incinerando, hasta que se extinguiera por completo; sin dejar nada. Pero es había sido la intención de él, después de todo. Por lo que abandonó el lugar y siguió a Sasuke hasta que lo llevaron al hospital y, una vez allí, permaneció a su lado. Sentada junto a la cama, observándolo con ojos cansados; mientras cambiaba las toallas húmedas de su frente, que le habían colocado para bajarle la temperatura del cuerpo. Una y otra vez, las había reemplazado y mojado nuevamente para volver a colocarlas sobre él.

En algún momento, aunque no supo en cual; se quedó dormida. Por un largo rato, había estado cabeceando e intentando mantenerse en vela. Pero cuando la noche cayó, se le hizo imposible. Y lo último que vio al desvanecerse fue el humo por la ventana de la oscura habitación aún alzarse a lo lejos. Formando curiosas figuras, hipnotizantes figuras. Cuando sus pestañas volvieron a oscilar, con los párpados todavía pesados, comprobó que ya era tarde en la madrugada. Y que aún permanecía allí, acostada hacia delante con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Y, sobre el pecho del Uchiha. El suave ascender y descender de su pecho le traía paz y por alguna razón no se pudo mover de allí. No quería hacerlo tampoco.

Pero la voz de él la alertó de que Sasuke, como ella, también estaba despierto —Sakura —su voz seria—. Quítate de encima.

Rápidamente, la pelirrosa se tensó y se envaró —¡Lo siento Sasuke-kun!

Y por un instante permaneció en silencio, mirándolo recostado con la vista fija en el techo. Sus ojos negros parecían vacíos, como dos hoyos negros. Luego, sonriendo suavemente preguntó —¿Cómo te sientes?

Sasuke solo miró a la ventana y contempló el humo arremolinarse por encima de los techos de los edificios. Incluso de los más altos —Hmp.

Pero ella no pareció afectada por su fría réplica. Por el contrario, se puso de pie y comenzó a mojar una nueva toalla para reemplazar la que el Uchiha tenía en la cabeza. Una vez lo suficientemente húmeda, la dobló con cuidado y la acercó con delicadeza a la frente de él. Pero él le abofeteó la mano —Déjame.

Sakura lo contempló compungida ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, Sasuke la alejaba? Ella solo quería ser parte de su vida, aunque fuera una parte pequeña, pero él no parecía tener espacio alguno para nadie. Tan lleno de odio estaba, que ya quedaba nada más. Pero tenía que creer que, aún bajo el gélido exterior, algo de Sasuke quedaba. Algo de esperanza —Sasuke-kun...

—¿Por qué sigues regresando? Eres un fastidio —sentenció, sentándose lentamente contra el respaldar de la cama, haciendo que la toalla de su frente cayera sobre su regazo . Y aún con la mirada negra en las llamaradas que ocasionalmente asomaban por sobre los edificios.

—Porque... —Sakura bajó la mirada—. Porque quiero.

La mandíbula de él se tensó —Eso es estúpido, deberías usar tu tiempo en otra cosa.

¿Otra cosa? Para ella no había otra cosa. Por cinco años había vivido persiguiéndolo, junto con Naruto. La mayor parte de las veces había perdido la fe pero el rubio siempre le había reasegurado que todo resultaría al final. Y eso era exactamente lo que ella estaba intentando. Hacer que todo resultara, pero Sasuke seguía en su propio espiral descendente hacia un camino de autodestrucción. Y lo más probable era que al tocar fondo no regresara. Se perdería, para siempre, en un abismo de oscuridad hasta que todo lo que él había sido, y era, y podría ser algún día, desaparecería. Ella no podía permitir eso, simplemente no podía. La sola idea le causaba un dolor atroz.

Dejando caer unas lágrimas al suelo, Sakura preguntó —¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Él no respondió. Sasuke lo odiaba todo, odiaba Konoha, odiaba los culpables de la masacre de su clan, odiaba el mundo por haberlo hecho pasar por tanto dolor, odiaba a Itachi por haberlo hecho odiarlo para luego dejarlo solo. Y odiaba su vida. Pero no la odiaba a ella, no realmente. Y no lo odiaba a Naruto. Por más que quisiera y lo hubiera intentado por años. Jamás había logrado odiarlos tanto como desearía, al punto de que dejaran de existir en su cabeza. Y en él. Eso era algo que el poder no había podido solucionar. Pero nadie podía acusarlo de no haberlo intentado. Esa era, en primer lugar, una de las razones por las que había abandonado Konoha. Naruto y Sakura no entendían, pero no podía ser como ellos. Su destino había sido sellado cuando su hermano mayor había asesinado a todas las personas que le importaban en el mundo.

_Si... crees conocer a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada_. _Como tú, soy un sobreviviente del clan Uchiha... Y el único que sabe la verdad acerca de Uchiha Itachi. El Amaterasu, el cual Itachi implantó en ti. Al final... por tu bien, él transfirió sus propios poderes oculares en ti. ¿No lo comprendes? Fue para... protegerte. _Sus manos, reposadas en su regazo, se cerraron fuertemente en puños. Su vista clavada en estas. _Por el bien del mundo ninja, por el bien de Konoha, y hasta por tu propio bien... tu hermano arriesgó todo. _Itachi, aún antes de que todo sucediera, se lo había dicho. En aquel entonces, ya sabía qué era lo haría. Lo que sucedería. En aquel entonces, Itachi ya había sellado su destino y el de Sasuke en el proceso. _Incluso si tienes que odiarme. Para eso somos los hermanos mayores_. No. Odiaba como Madara había estropeado su cabeza. Como había jodido su mente. Pero sabía que era verdad. _Itachi mató sus emociones esa noche y cumplió con su misión. _Sin prestar demasiada atención, sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos, y los tendones del dorso de su mano empezaban a sobresaltar. _Era un hombre que ponía el bienestar de la aldea primero. Y quien intentaba mantener la paz. Así que Itachi tomó una decisión. Él mismo acabaría la ambición de su clan. Él no odiaba a los Uchiha, pero los traicionó. Era una misión. Ser tratado como el asesino de su clan. Ser un ninja odiado y con su reputación destruida. Todo era parte de la misión, e Itachi cumplió con su deber. Pero con una excepción... No pudo matar... a su hermano menor... _De pronto, la misma desesperación que lo invadió aquella noche en que supo la verdad; regresó a él. Y en su angustia cubrió su rostro con sus manos, deslizando sus dedos hacia arriba para enterrarlos en sus cabellos azabache y clavarlos contra su cuero cabelludo. _Itachi, mató a su amigo, a sus superiores, mató a su amante, a su padre y su madre. Pero no pudo matar... a su hermano pequeño. Para él, tu vida... es más importante que la aldea. Hasta el momento de su muerte... No. Incluso en la muerte eras todo para él. _Si, lo odiaba, por haberlo dejado solo en ese mundo. Y tal y como el día en que lo supo todo, lloró. Pero solo unas lágrimas secas. Y ocultó su rostro para que Sakura no lo viera. Para que nadie lo supiera. Que a pesar del odio y la venganza consumada, aún podía sentir algo. Un único sentimiento. Dolor.

—Sasuke-kun... —susurró Sakura, viéndolo con la garganta hecha un nudo. Sabía que no podía siquiera empezar a imaginarse por lo que había pasado, todos esos años. Y como se sentía. Pero, al menos, ahora sabía que _sentía_. Quizá, aún había vuelta atrás.  
Dando un paso adelante, se detuvo. Sasuke continuaba inmóvil en la cama, con su rostro escondido entre sus manos tensas. Hubiera querido acercarse a él, en ese momento, hubiera deseado por eliminarlo todo. Todo lo que sentía. Pero él no lo permitiría, y ella no se arriesgaría tampoco. Por lo que, excusándose, abandonó la habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyando su espalda contra esta. Y lloró, por todos los años que él no derramó una lágrima. Por todo el tiempo que perdieron. Por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Lloró porque el mundo era feo. Pero más lloró porque no había nada que hacer al respecto. Tenía que pensar, que Naruto lo arreglaría, que Sasuke sanaría y que ella finalmente dejaría de sentir el atroz dolor que sentía cada vez que los observaba a ambos, luchando y sufriendo por sobrevivir. Y se forzó a hacerlo. Una vez más.

Pasó media hora antes de que decidiera reingresar a la habitación. Y, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke durmiendo como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento simplemente y se hubiera desmayado. Las sábanas, estaban amontonadas a los pies de la cama y por la proximidad del otoño empezaba a hacer frío. Al menos por las noches.

Caminando hacia él, tomó la tela blanca con ambas manos y lo tapó con estas. Luego, se sentó en su silla junto a la cama. Y ahí permaneció, la noche entera. A veces dormida, a veces despierta.


	20. Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

20/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, por mi parte subiendo el capítulo 20 de la historia, como prometido. A dos capítulos del final, como siempre, quiero agradecerles. En verdad, por todo. Y espero realmente que -hasta ahora- les haya gustado, o al menos les haya resultado entretenida. Gracias, de todas formas, por leer mi historia. A todos aquellos que mi hicieron saber su opinión, sepan que lo aprecio mucho. De verdad, y sepan también que toda opinión o crítica es bienvenida. Aún si no soy escritora, me gusta intentar mejorar día a día -y me gustaría creer que, de hecho, algo mejoré, aunque dejo ese juicio a ustedes. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo este a la altura de sus espectativas. Como siempre, disculpen mis extensas notas de autor (aparentemente no puedo lograr ser breve). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XX

"Oscuridad"

Despertó con un gentil toque en el hombro, una palmada. Aún soñolienta, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces intentando despejar la sensación de tener la vista nublada. Su cuello lo sentía incómodo, rígido, contracturado; al igual que su espalda, y su cintura dolía. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, ni un gruñido de insatisfacción. Había dormido toda la noche en una silla de madera, había pasado la noche entera allí en una posición incómoda y ahora su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Pero no se quejaba, pues había podido permanecer al lado de Sasuke. Y eso era todo lo que quería. Todo lo que deseaba.

—Sakura... Ve a casa, a descansar, come algo.

Aún grogui, alzó la vista y miró a un lado. Allí, con la mano en su hombro, permanecía Tsunade mirando al frente, más concretamente, a la cama de Sasuke. Ahora que la mujer lo decía, Sakura no recordaba haber comido demasiado en aquellos días. Y quizá la debilidad que sentía se debía a eso, además del hecho de estar completamente drenada emocionalmente. Pero irse no cambiaría nada, no cambiaría la forma en que se sentía. Aunque llenara su estómago, y durmiera unas horas en una cama cómoda y se diera un baño –algo que no había hecho por dos días completos ya-, nada mejoraría. Sasuke no se sentiría mejor. Y nada estaría bien.

Frotando sus ojos con sus puños, contempló las sábanas blancas delante suyo y desviando la mirada lentamente a la derecha, observó a Sasuke. Aún estaba dormido, y Sakura podía imaginarse porque. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo. Incluso su tez de alabastro lucía aún más traslúcida de lo habitual y la piel de su rostro se adhería ligeramente a sus pómulos. Detrás de sus párpados, Sakura ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar el sufrimiento y las pesadillas que debían acecharlo por las noches. No había paz alguna en su semblante

Bajando la mirada susurró, por miedo a despertarlo —Lo siento, Tsunade-shishou... se que no debería estar aquí.

La rubia simplemente contempló al horizonte. Si ella hubiera podido, los habría salvado a todos: Nawaki, Dan, Orochimaru y Jiraiya. Pero algunos daños eran irreparables, daños tanto del cuerpo como del alma, y por Nawaki y Dan no había podido hacer nada, a pesar de su ninjutsu médico. Orochimaru era otro caso. De niña, lo había admirado. En contraste con Jiraiya, Orochimaru siempre hacía todo bien y lograba deslumbrar. Y eso a ella la había cegado. Su sensei, el ya fallecido tercero, siempre estaba orgulloso de él. Siempre apostando porque llegaría a mucho. Terrible dolor había sentido al saberse decepcionado por su pupilo. Aún así, la atrocidad del moreno no la había detenido a Tsunade de desear salvarlo –como tampoco lo había detenido a Jiraiya-, y en un momento de debilidad había considerado repararle sus brazos dañados por el tercero sabiendo cuan siniestro se había vuelto. Jiraiya había decidido morir como un héroe, y tampoco había podido detenerlo. Tras eso, se había quedado sola. Todos a los que conocía y había amado alguna vez habían muerto. A pesar de que ella había deseado resarcirlo todo y volver a lo que había sido una vez. Para ella, no había esperanza. Quizá, Sasuke; quizá Sakura; y quizá, Naruto aún la tenían. Quizá ellos podían salvarse. Tal vez había una posibilidad de que el Uchiha pudiera dar un paso al costado de la oscuridad. Si tal cosa existía, si tal posibilidad –por remota que fuera- estaba allí, ella no sería quien los detuviera. Ni siquiera era Hokage ya.

—No importa.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza —No quiero irme —temía que si lo hacía Sasuke desapareciera.

Tsunade suspiró lentamente —Yo me encargaré de él ahora. Sakura, tómate un tiempo.

Sakura levantó sus piernas y las plegó contra su cuerpo. Apoyando sus pies en el borde de la silla. Sus brazos, inmediatamente, rodearon sus rodillas —No quiero dejar a Sasuke-kun. Yo... yo quiero salvar a Sasuke-kun como Naruto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza —No podrás salvarlo si no te mantienes en una pieza tú misma. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer, Shizune vendrá en minutos a ayudarme con él. Ve.

Sakura asintió, aunque renuente, y se puso de pie. Sintiendo que sus rodillas no reaccionaban de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas y sus pies se sentían extraños contra el suelo, manteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo, y el peso de su mundo colapsándose sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, de llorar, se sentían muertos y la sensación se extendía a todo el cuerpo —Gracias... —susurró, caminando hasta la salida de la habitación. Permaneciendo unos instantes en la puerta sosteniendo el picaporte. El miedo irracional de que él no estaría cuando regresara la paralizaba, pero dando un último suspiro, finalmente salió.

Una vez que estuvo afuera, colapsó contra la puerta a sus espaldas. Era como si en el interior de esas cuatros paredes el aire escaseara. Se sofocaba. Y estaba cansada de sentirse de esa forma. Ella no era tan fuerte como demostraba ser. Su fuerza sobrenatural nada tenía que ver con lo que su alma podía soportar. Pero si había sobrevivido por todo aquello, eso debía significar algo.

Con lentitud y cuidado, caminó por los corredores del hospital ayudándose de las paredes para mantenerse en pie. Subir y bajar las escaleras se había convertido de repente en un desafío, y Sakura no tenía la fuerza para realizarlo; pero lo hizo. Descendió hasta el último piso y luego hasta la planta baja. Y aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había comido, o qué había comido la última vez que lo había hecho, no podía. No recordaba tampoco cuando había dormido en una cama por última vez. Y no recordaba la última vez que no se hubiera sentido tan drenada. En los últimos meses, los sucesos de los últimos meses, había perdido un par de kilos. Entre la misión para recobrar a Sasuke, la situación ya insostenible con Naruto, y el tener que cuidar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Solo sabía que pronto comenzaría el otoño, y eso no era demasiado. No sabía en que día estaban, pues el tiempo no parecía correr en el interior de la habitación de Sasuke, así como tampoco parecía hacerlo en la cabeza de Sakura. Una vez más, todos estaban detenidos en el tiempo, todos ellos. Intentando recuperar algo que habían perdido hacía mucho. Todos ellos habían perdido algo.

Naruto había perdido el primer lazo que había establecido con otro ser humano en su vida y el más valioso para él y, por culpa de ella, también había perdido las esperanzas de que el amor de su vida algún día le correspondiera. Sasuke había perdido lo mismo que Naruto, el lazo con el rubio, sus esperanzas de vivir una vida tras su venganza y, quizá, su alma. Aunque esto último Sakura quería creer que aún no había pasado. Por su parte, ella había perdido a los dos. Naruto la había amado, y quizá aún lo hacía, y ella lo había dañado. Y Sasuke no parecía poder salir de la oscuridad envolvente que lo ahogaba. Pero aún así ella se mantenía en pie, con débiles esperanzas pero esperanza al fin, deseando creer que si lo deseaba –si realmente lo deseaba- y se esforzaba por ello, algún día, ellos dos volverían a ella y todo sería como Sakura creía que debía ser. Pero temía que su tiempo, el tiempo de ellos, ya hubiera pasado de largo. Aún así, no se rendiría. Porque Sakura, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Finalmente, y tras trastabillar en un par de ocasiones, llegó a la sala del hospital donde las enfermeras y los ninjas médicos podían descansar de un largo turno si las condiciones no eran óptimas para regresar a casa. Y Sakura no quería regresar a casa. En primer lugar, porque allí estaría su madre y debería confrontar la situación con alguien más. En segundo lugar –y más importante-, porque no deseaba estar lejos de _él_. Por lo que no perdió tiempo alguno e ingresó al único baño, uno pequeño, que había y comenzó a removerse las ropas. Y por primera vez notó cuanto necesitaba aquello. Su piel, había comenzado a adherirse a las ropas y se percibía al tacto pegajosa.

Se sacó las sandalias de un movimiento, primero una y luego la otra; abrió el agua caliente, lo más caliente que estuviera, y se deslizó al interior de la ducha. Una vez allí, permitió al agua lavar la sensación repulsiva que sentía al tocarse y sus penas. En cuestión de instantes, su piel estaba roja del calor y difícilmente podía respirar con la nube de vapor que se había alzado a causa del agua, pero eso la tuvo sin cuidado. Lenta y dedicadamente, comenzó a limpiarse; y tras terminar, permaneció con la nuca bajo la lluvia. Apartando su cabello corto rosa platinado a un lado de su cuello.

Las palabras de él vinieron a su cabeza. _¿Tú que sabes? No lo entiendes. Ninguno lo entiende. _No, Sakura no sabía lo que se sentía eso. Pero sabía lo que era la soledad. Sabía lo que era desesperarse en las noches y en el silencio por la ausencia de alguien a quien aferrarse. Él le había enseñado eso. _Entonces... muéstramelo de nuevo... quiero entenderlo..._ Furiosa, refregó su piel de su brazo hasta hacerla sangrar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke seguía alejándola de él? _Para que lo entendieras, tendría que matar a todas las personas que te importan. Tendría que destruir esta aldea que es una mentira ¿Eso deseas?..._

Cerrando la llave, tomó una toalla que tenía a mano y con esta se escurrió el cabello. Una, dos veces, hasta que ya no escurría. Entonces enroscó esta en su delgado cuerpo, y apartando la cortina salió de la ducha. Apresuradamente, se vistió con una muda de ropas que siempre cargaba consigo. Y, tras salir, se encaminó a la cafetería del hospital.

El lugar no era grande, y no era la excepción del resto de las habitaciones de aquel lugar, olía a antisépticos y muerte. Pero era ventilado, y tenía varias ventanas dispuestas estratégicamente para dejar entrar la luz. Sin duda, una de las áreas más iluminadas del hospital. Y las mesas estaban lo suficientemente aisladas para que nadie fuera a molestarla. Hizo su pedido y se sentó.

Por largo tiempo, permaneció simplemente contemplando el bol de arroz delante suyo, removiéndolo distraídamente con sus palillos. No tenía apetito, pero esa no era novedad alguna. Su estómago parecía como si alguien lo hubiera anudado. Pero Tsunade tenía razón y debía comer. Por lo que forzándose a hacerlo, tomó los palillos y atrapó algunos granos blancos entre estos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los llevó a su boca y los masticó varias veces antes de tragar. No supo cuanto estuvo allí sentada, pero cuando terminó de comer lo último de su arroz ya se había enfriado. Y sabía asqueroso. Y por un instante se tentó de vomitarlo todo. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando terminó, dio un sorbo a su agua. Se puso de pie y se dirigió en busca de alguna habitación vacía que pudiera usar. A su alrededor, pacientes, visitantes, médicos y enfermeras se confundían. Todos pasaban a su lado pero ella no los registraba. No los distinguía. Eran personas sin rostro, sin nombre. Eran fantasmas, sombras que deambulaban en su hora más oscura. Pero no se rindió, y tras abrir la puerta de tres cuartos ocupados encontró uno vacío. Entrando, cerró la puerta tras ella y la trabó. No había pensado que la idea de una cama le resultara tan atractiva. Pero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba acostada y completamente dormida.

Una vez más, todas las imágenes que Sasuke había implantado en su cabeza y en su memoria desfilaron por su mente. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento y el odio, todo estaba allí. Y él había compilado su vida para ella. Para mostrársela. Para hacerle ver qué era lo que realmente amaba. Y cuan poco sentido tenía hacerlo. Porque él ya no amaba. Pero ella sentía diferir. Sasuke aún amaba a Itachi, a pesar de todo.

Cuando despertó, era de noche. Se preguntó cuantas horas habría permanecido allí pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido muchas. El cuerpo ya no le dolía, y se sentía ligeramente relajada. Pero no podía estar allí demasiado más. No quería estar ahí. _Necesitaba_ estar en otro lado.

Sintiéndose capaz de correr, corrió por los corredores y subió las escaleras rápidamente. A su alrededor, podía ver a las personas voltear la cabeza en su dirección pero ella no les prestó atención alguna. Deseaba llegar, y deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes. Pero los pacientes y demás gente seguía interponiéndose en su camino. Por los que algunos fueron apartados quizá demasiado bruscamente. Cuando llegó, la habitación estaba en silencio. Aún sin haber entrado, temió lo peor.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta, con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta. Pero el nudo descendió rápidamente al verlo allí, inmóvil y despierto, recostado en la genérica cama. Con pasos pequeños se acercó a él.

Los ojos del moreno se deslizaron del techo a ella, pero sin voltear la cabeza. Su semblante permanecía frío y serio, y su boca formaba una línea.

Sakura se sentó al borde de la cama, y comenzando a desatar algo que había traído, se dispuso a mostrárselo. El Uchiha contempló el objeto con indiferencia.

La pelirrosa sonrió gentilmente —Te traje algo de comida, pensé que tendrías hambre.

Él simplemente desvió la mirada —Hmp.

—No es nada especial, pero te mantendrá sano y así podrás curarte más rápido —continuó, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva del moreno en ella. Pero evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Temía debilitarse si veía ese dolor de nuevo.

—Toma —volvió a hablar. Él nunca respondía, nunca decía nada. Simplemente permanecía allí, en silencio, escudriñándola con esos ojos gélidos, negros y vacíos. Aunque, cuando acercó la comida a su rostro, Sasuke le abofeteó el objeto de las manos.

—No hagas eso —espetó.

Sakura lo miró dolida. La escena era tan familiar que juraría que el tiempo había regresado a ese día en que el Uchiha le había cacheteado la manzana que ella había estado cortando para él de la misma forma.

—¿Por qué?

La pelirrosa se mostró desconcertada —¿Por qué, qué?

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula —¿Por qué sigues regresando sin importar cuanto te maltrate?

—Porque... tú solo no te sientes solo, yo también... se lo que es la soledad. Tú me enseñaste ese día...

_Crees conocer a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada_. _Crees conocer a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada_. _Crees conocer a tu hermano, pero no sabes nada_. La frase que Madara había pronunciado años atrás se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza. Durante el dormir, había soñado con Itachi y ahora él poblaba sus pensamientos. Y el dolor desgarrador, como si alguien estuviera abriéndole un hoyo, desgarrándole el pecho y dejándole un hueco, regresó a él. La ira también regresó. Así como todo lo demás.

—¿Tú que sabes... de soledad...? —gruñó finalmente, temblando iracundo. Sakura no se apartó ni vaciló. Solo bajó la cabeza y contempló su regazo. Sasuke acababa de sentarse y se encontraba directamente frente a ella. _Sabrás como vivió Uchiha Itachi. Sabrás como vivió Uchiha Itachi. Sabrás como vivió Uchiha Itachi._

—Se que causa dolor... y sufrimiento. Cuando tú te fuiste... —las lágrimas amenazaron por salir, pero esta vez la contuvo. Él necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte. Ella necesitaba serlo si deseaba salvarlo—. Fue como si me hubiera quedado sola.

Sasuke, tal y como la noche anterior, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Por qué el odio seguía regresando? ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo el dolor? A esas alturas se suponía que debía estar entumecido, no sentir nada. No pensar nada al respecto. No quería recordar a Itachi. Quería sentirse muerto, frío. Sin sentimientos, como siempre había creído que llegaría a ser. No quería sentir nada. Y no quería recordar esa última mirada en los ojos de Itachi antes de caer muerto y el gesto de afecto que había realizado en él. No quería pensar que su hermano había estado muriendo por tanto tiempo. Que había muerto, esa noche que abandonó Konoha.

—Tu soledad, es mi soledad —concluyó suavemente Sakura. Y sin previo aviso Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y con violenta fuerza la tomó entre sus brazos y la apisonó contra él, arqueando la espalda de la chica con sus dos manos para aproximarla aún más a su cuerpo, y escondiendo su propio rostro en el hombro de ella.

Sakura se paralizó, erguida contra él, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Los dedos de él parecían querer enterrarse en la carne de su espalda. Y el corazón de ella parecía haberse detenido un instante para retomar sus latidos con más fuerza e ímpetu que antes. Sasuke temblaba, temblaba de odio. Temblaba de impotencia. Temblaba porque la vida se le había escurrido de las manos. Temblaba por su tragedia.

—Esto es... lo que se siente estar en la oscuridad —masculló, su voz constreñida y ronca por las emociones violentas y mezcladas. Emociones que desearía no tener.

La lágrima de Sakura, esa que colgaba del filo de su ojo jade desde hacía un par de minutos, finalmente cayó. Para morir en el hombro de él. _Sasuke-kun... _


	21. Hogar

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Ninguno. **

21/22

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por su amabilidad. Por darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia escrita por una aficionada. Por sus realmente atentas opiniones y por ser sinceros cuando debieron serlo en sus críticas. Sepan que todo eso, en verdad, me sirvió y planeo seguir usándolo en mis fics futuros. Y, espero también que este capítulo los complazca y este a la altura de sus expectativas. En serio, ¡gracias por todo! Mañana, obviamente, estaré subiendo el final y, por ende, deberán buscar la historia en "complete". Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XXI

"Hogar"

El humo de las llamas negras aún se arremolinaba en el horizonte y con la salida de un sol carmesí dibujaba curiosas figuras en el cielo, las cuales Sakura había estado observando desde hacía ya varios minutos. Tal y como los días anteriores, permanecía en la misma habitación incolora. Aburrida. Por momentos se sentía sofocada, y las cuatro paredes blancas parecían cerrarse con cada día que pasaba. Muchas veces, el nauseabundo olor a antisépticos le provocaba mareos; pero eso era algo que nunca había dicho ni diría. Había cosas peores en que pensar y cuestiones más relevantes para atender y Sakura no quería distraerse con tonterías. Por empezar, estaba Sasuke que aún permanecía internado y recuperándose; y por otro lado estaba Naruto, quien se había marchado hacía ya tres días y aún no había regresado. No que ella esperara que lo hiciera tan pronto, pero eso tampoco evitaba que pudiera apartar sus pensamientos de ello.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar cuanto habían cambiado las cosas. Seguro, la sucesión de acontecimientos no había sido la más óptima o lógica o esperada. En algún punto, Sakura había creído que Naruto llegaría a ser Hokage algún día, pero no había creído que tal cosa hubiera ido a suceder tan pronto. Gaara había sido una excepción, y se había convertido en Kazekage a una temprana edad por mérito propio, pero también por necesidad. Sunagakure lo había necesitado, había necesitado un líder y Gaara había parecido el más adecuado a los ojos de muchos, aunque otros tantos habían tenido sus reservas. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, Tsunade también había sido nombrada Hokage –y sido enviada a buscar- por la misma razón: Necesidad. Y previa a ella, el tercero había retomado su puesto –el cual había cedido- por la temprana muerte del cuarto Hokage. Lo que los llevaba a una tradición de necesidad, de la cual Naruto no había sido exento. Aún así, Sakura no consideraba que eso fuera necesariamente malo. Naruto era lo que ellos necesitaban. Ella lo había hecho y aún lo hacía, y quizá no era la única que lo necesitaba. Naruto era como un rayo de sol, una luz, una esperanza; algo que en un mundo oscuro no era fácil de encontrar. Era un hecho que se podía vivir en la oscuridad, y por mucho tiempo eso era lo que todos ellos habían hecho, pero una vez que la luz aparecía era imposible ignorarla. Y Naruto tenía el don –con su cabello dorado brillante, y sus inocentes y determinados ojos azules y sus vestimentas naranjas- de atraer a todos a la luz. De mostrarles como las cosas podrían ser si realmente se lo deseara. Y hacía creer a todos que un futuro mejor era posible. Y qué mejor que eso para confiarle el futuro de la aldea, y del mundo.

Ella lo hacía –aunque le había tomado años hacerlo- y no veía porque los otros no. Una persona como Naruto aparecía una vez en siglos.

Y por esa misma razón temía en aquellos momentos. Fuera de las murallas de la aldea, el mundo aún no era tan seguro como podría ser –y como Naruto desearía que fuera-; seguro, Orochimaru ya no existía y había dejado de hacerlo demasiado tiempo atrás. Y gran parte de la fortaleza de Akatsuki se había perdido también. Pero Madara seguía suelto, acechando. Y Sakura temía que el miembro del clan Uchiha fuera tras el único Jinchuuriki que permanecía en pie. Pues también podría usarlo como una forma para llegar a Sasuke. La sola idea de perderlos a ambos en manos de Madara le aterraba. Y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que ella sola, contra Madara, no tendría posibilidad alguna.

Además, estaba la preocupación de un ataque a la aldea. Siempre que Sasuke permaneciera allí y Naruto no lo hiciera, todos ellos corrían el riesgo de ser atacados. Madara aún tenía un número de aliados, todos ellos de fortalezas descomunales. Y aunque Konoha estaba llena de valiosos shinobi dispuestos a luchar y morir por su hogar y el futuro de la hoja, Sakura no deseaba tener que ver nuevamente a nadie más perder su vida. Porque para ellos, cada vida era valiosa y no un mero peón para un fin. Aunque en la realidad técnica no fueran más que eso. En el espíritu de la aldea eran mucho más.

Cada persona, por pequeña, grande, joven o anciana que fuera, era una vida. Era una persona importante para otro grupo de personas dispuestas a sacrificar sus vidas por ella; era un amigo, un padre, un hijo, un abuelo, un tío, un vecino, un camarada. Era un manojo de miedos y obstáculos que superar, pero también era un sueño. Eran deseos. Cada persona era momentos placenteros y el dolor encarnado. Era silencio y sonido. Un lazo, algo importante para alguien. Una hoja. Una hoja del gran árbol que era Konoha. Y todos ellos eran necesarios para mantenerse en pie. Próximos y no tanto. Por eso, Sakura no podía permitir que dañaran lo que más amaba. La aldea; Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade, su familia, y todas las demás personas por las que derramaría lágrimas.

Estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas. Pero más cansada estaba de los derramamientos de sangre.

Exhalando suavemente, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por un instante, si bien uno pequeño, necesitaba poder respirar en soledad. Necesitaba poder reorganizar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Porque todo en los últimos días parecía demasiado confuso. De repente, sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado rápido nuevamente. Y cada vez que eso sucedía Sakura temía volver a quedarse atrás. Todos estaban haciendo algo por mejorar y cambiar y caminar hacia adelante, y ella también quería poder hacerlo. Quería poder ser útil, ese siempre había sido su deseo. Y había luchado por él hasta el cansancio. Había soportado el duro entrenamiento de Tsunade por casi tres años. Y había seguido entrenando y mejorando para algún día ser la mejor en lo que podía y sabía hacer.

A su modo, todos ellos eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Naruto, creaba cosas nuevas; Sasuke, destruía cosas existentes; y ella reparaba lo que existía. Pero, lo irónico de todo aquello, era que, a pesar de haber sido los mejores, habían fallado. Naruto había fallado en crear nuevos lazos que pudieran hacerle vivir sin los anteriores; Sasuke había fallado en destruir los únicos lazos que había tenido en su vida; y ella había fallado en repararlos a todos. Habían tratado, pero no habían podido lograrlo.

Ninguno de ellos podía existir sin el otro.

Abrió finalmente el grifo, aguardó que el agua comenzara a correr, y suavemente, colocó ambas palmas de sus manos bajo el chorro y comenzó a salpicarse el rostro. Una y otra vez, hasta recobrar toda conciencia. Desde la noche anterior, las palabras de Sasuke seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Estaban grabadas, tatuadas, tanto que durante la noche había soñado caer en un abismo oscuro y eterno. Y allí no había nadie, estaba sola. Y varias veces había despertado alterada y sudando. Podía imaginarse a Sasuke soñando lo mismo, y sintiéndose de esa forma aún estando despierto. La sola idea le causaba angustia.

Extendiendo la mano, aún inclinada sobre el fregadero, tomó la toalla de mano y secó con esta su rostro. Luego se miró en el espejo. Aún a pesar de haberse tomado libre prácticamente todo el día anterior, o al menos gran parte de este, seguía siendo un desastre. Las ojeras permanecían allí y su cabello rosado no lucía tan brillante y sedoso como habitualmente lo hacía. Estaba pálida además, de eso no había duda, y era probable que hubiera bajado unos cuantos kilos más en el largo proceso. Pero no importaba, al menos no a ella; porque estaba dispuesta a todo ello por salvar a su equipo. Después de todo, todos ellos estaban arriesgando algo para lograrlo y su precio era probablemente el menor a pagar. Quienes más habían sufrido habían sido Sasuke y Naruto.

Parándose erguida, se vio una vez más al espejo y se dispuso a salir. Pero cuando lo hizo, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Por un lado, vio el rápido ondular de sábanas blancas y cortinas del mismo color en su dirección. Algo brusco impactando contra ella y el ruido de algo golpeándose violentamente contra la pared detrás suyo. Solo cuando percibió el fuerte dolor en su espalda se percató de que se trataba de ella. Y, por alguna razón, tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía respirar. Algo se cerraba alrededor de su cuello.

Tosiendo, se forzó a abrir los ojos mientras en las comisuras de estos empezaban a estancarse frías lágrimas. Parpadeando, intentó enfocar la imagen de su atacante. Sasuke, su atacante no era otro que Sasuke, quien minutos antes había permanecido inconsciente en la cama del hospital, la cual ahora estaba vacía.

—S-Sasuke-kun —jadeó con dificultad, ya que su traquea parecía aplastarse más y más a cada segundo—. N-No puedo respirar...

Una mirada de furia cruzó sus ojos color carbón y los pálidos dedos alrededor del cuello de la chica se aferraron aún más. Inclinando su rostro hacia delante, susurró –tal y como había hecho en una ocasión con él Itachi- con voz árida —Yo NO te necesito. No los necesito, a ti y a Naruto.

Un hilillo de agua salada se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Mientras, con sus pies en el aire, intentaba patear las rodillas del Uchiha —P-Por favor... Sasuke-kun...

Los párpados de él descendieron lentamente, aún con sus labios rozando el lóbulo del oído de ella —Deberías haberme matado cuando pudiste, Sa-ku-ra.

La forma en que dijo su nombre, tan lentamente, tan tortuosamente, tan fría y desinteresadamente le robó el poco aliento que tenía. Sintió la yema de los dedos de él apretar con un poco más de fuerza y la desesperación la inundó. Ya no le quedaba aire en los pulmones y no podía inhalar más. Sasuke aún la tenía levantada del cuello y por más que intentara patearlo o buscar una forma de escapar de su agarre no encontraba ninguna. No quería dañarlo, pero no deseaba morir. Si lo hacía, no podría salvarlo. No podría mantener la promesa silenciosa que le había hecho a Naruto. No habría nada más que pudiera hacer. Intentó hablar, gritar, pero solo jadeaba y tosía y Sasuke continuaba mirándola impasible sin mostrar deseo alguno de soltarla. Su vista se empezaba a nublar y la cabeza parecía girarle. La oscuridad empezaba a cernirse a su alrededor y poco a poco la imagen de su atacante fue desapareciendo. Hasta que ya no quedó nada. Solo la voz de él, la voz de él diciendo una única cosa: "Te odio".

Fue como un brisa al principio, una pequeña brisa capaz de mecer sus cabellos, pero luego se convirtió en una fuerte ráfaga. No sabía de donde venía, pero estaba dentro de ella y le provocaba una sensación de gran alivio. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. No estaba segura de donde estaba ni porque. Todo era negro a su alrededor y poco a poco empezaba a tener sensaciones aisladas. Algo suave bajo ella, algo que hería la sensibilidad de sus ojos arriba suyo y un ardor cruel en algún lugar de su garganta. Probó hablar, pero solo salió de su boca un sonido de carraspeo, y luego otro; haciendo que la quemazón se intensificara.

Con lentitud, extendió el brazo y se aferró a lo primero que tuvo a la alcance de los dedos. Era suave y acolchonado, y se hundía si pretendía presionarlo. Volviendo a toser, y arqueándose ligeramente para dejar pasar el aire con más facilidad, se aferró con la otra mano e intentó abrir los ojos. E inmediatamente una luz cegadora y blanca la invadió, forzándola nuevamente a dejar caer sus párpados. Aguardó otra indiscriminada cantidad de tiempo –que podrían haber sido tres segundos, cinco minutos o una hora- para volver a intentarlo.

No fue fácil, pero gracias a su concentración logró enfocar su mirada, solo para ver una lámpara de metal bastante genérica sobre su cabeza. Conocía el objeto en cuestión, así como la pared blanca a la que la lámpara estaba sujeta. _El hospital... _Pensó, confundida y con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que alguien había logrado detener a Sasuke y salvarla, porque no había visto en los ojos de él intención alguna de detenerse. Pero luego pensó que eso no tendría sentido, nadie habría podido oírlos y acudir tan rápidamente. Cuando había perdido el conocimiento, había sabido que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿cómo había sobrevivido?

Tentativamente, ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Aún era de día, por lo que no podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había desmayado. Y, para su sorpresa, Sasuke aún se encontraba allí, inmóvil, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con una pierna plegada contra su cuerpo y la otra colgando adentro de la habitación, mirándola fijo a ella. Parpadeando, desconcertada, intentó sentarse.

—¿Qué...? —pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente contempló la palma de sus manos volteadas hacia arriba. Por alguna razón que Sakura no podía comprender a simple vista, parecía perturbado. Sus ojos negros permanecían abiertos desmesuradamente y los capilares sanguíneos de sus ojos se veían más notorios a medida que se aproximaban a las comisuras de estos. Y una línea de expresión atravesaba su habitualmente perfecta y lisa frente.

No pudo. Lo había deseado, realmente había deseado cortar con el lazo tal y como había intentado hacerlo con Naruto en contadas ocasiones por no había podido. Había estado dispuesto a matarla pero algo lo había detenido y no había sido capaz de llevar el acto a cabo hasta el final. En algún punto, entre la asfixia de ella y las lágrimas, sus dedos empezaron a flaquear y sin saberlo lentamente la soltó. Por esa razón, la odiaba; porque no podía odiarla tanto como deseaba, porque no podía odiarla lo suficiente para matarla y cortar el lazo. Él no necesitaba de nadie, ni quería hacerlo en ningún tiempo futuro, pero sin saberlo había probado una y otra vez que las relaciones no son algo que uno puede romper con facilidad. Por años, había tratado de alejarse de ambos, de Naruto y de ella, había intentado creer que con ellos no tenía futuro alguno. Que no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera ofrecerle. Que por seguir buscándolo con tal desesperación eran patéticos, y lo eran. Pero eran patéticos a los que no podía dejar ir. Y esa era una debilidad. Necesitar de otro era una debilidad y él no era débil. No quería ser débil. Él era un Uchiha, con todo lo que el nombre conllevaba, y no podía distraerse de sus metas por cosas tan triviales.

Naruto y Sakura eran triviales. O eso quería Sasuke que fueran.

—Sasuke-kun... —tosió, incorporándose lentamente, solo para notar que se encontraba en la cama que él había permanecido tiempo antes. Con cuidado, alzó sus manos a su cuello y se tocó la zona adolorida.

Él desvió la mirada. Se suponía que no debía sentir más nada. A eso había apuntado toda su vida, a erradicar el dolor y cualquier tipo de sensación y sentimiento que pudiera perturbarlo. Había estado dispuesto a convertir en cenizas la aldea, pero no había podido matarla a _ella_. Y no había podido matarlo a _él_. Pero ya no podía creer que las cosas podían funcionar como lo habían hecho.

—Vete —su tono era frío pero cargado de ira. E internamente rogaba que, por una vez en su condenada vida, le hiciera caso. Lo triste del asunto era que, al parecer, la terquedad de Naruto se le había contagiado.

—Sasuke-kun...

Le irritaba. Le enfurecía de sobremanera. La forma en que decía su nombre. ¿Acaso era lo único que podía decir? ¿No entendía que él no la quería? —Eres tan entrometida como Naruto.

Ella solo sonrió amargamente —Lo sé. Soy una molestia para ti, ¿verdad?

Si, lo era. Pero no por las razones que ella creía. La odiaba, le molestaba, pero solo porque no podía obligarse a odiarla ni a que le molestara realmente. Solo porque seguía allí, como Naruto, cruzándose en su camino y haciéndole más difíciles las cosas. Él quería alejarse, de todo, de todos, quería perderse por su cuenta. No quería regresar. La aldea era una mentira para él. No un hogar. Por más que lo quisiera no podría verla de la misma forma. Por esa razón, había querido borrar todo rastro de los Uchiha de Konoha. Todo rastro suyo, y de sus padres y tíos y abuelos, pero, sobretodo, de Itachi de la aldea. Ninguno de ellos era merecedor de las memorias de su hermano.

—Itachi murió por esta aldea —susurró finalmente, iracundamente, contemplando las llamas negras arder en el fondo de un escenario familiar—. Como un criminal, Itachi los mató a todos...

Los ojos de Sakura se abarrotaron de lágrimas —Lo siento...

—Yo lo odié tanto... mi vida fue todo una mentira... en lo que creía todo el tiempo fue una mentira...

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza —Eso no es cierto. Él trató de proteger la aldea... debió haber visto algo bueno que merecía la pena salvar... Como yo lo veo contigo...

_Al final... por tu bien, él transfirió sus propios poderes oculares en ti. ¿No lo comprendes? Fue para... protegerte. _Proteger... eso había dicho Madara. Frustrado, cerró los ojos y alzó la mano para tocarse el párpado derecho. _Itachi, mató a su amigo, a sus superiores, mató a su amante, a su padre y su madre. Pero no pudo matar... a su hermano pequeño. Para él, tu vida... es más importante que la aldea. Hasta el momento de su muerte... No. Incluso en la muerte eras todo para él._

—No. Te equivocas. Yo no necesito de ustedes.

Con cuidado, la pelirrosa se puso de pie, tambaleándose —¿Eres feliz?

Paralizado, clavó sus ojos en los de ella —¿Qué?

Sakura pasó los dedos por su garganta intentando suavizar el ardor y repitió sus palabras —¿Eres feliz Sasuke-kun? ¿La venganza te hizo feliz?

—¡No hables como si me conocieras! Nuestros destinos eran muy diferentes. Y yo elegí la venganza.

Sakura bajó la mirada —Lo se. Ese día... dijiste lo mismo. Pero... ¡Sasuke-kun! Todo lo que dije ese día... aún lo sostengo. Yo...

El moreno dejó escapar un largo y tendido suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie y apartaba de la ventana —Naruto y tú siempre han sido un fastidio. El cabeza hueca nunca lo entendió, tu tampoco.

Otra lágrima escapó sus orbes esmeralda —Eso... no es cierto... en este momento... Naruto... Él se marchó a Sunagakure para salvarte.

Las facciones del Uchiha se tensaron —Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera —musitó displicentemente.

Un sollozo ascendió por la garganta dañada de la chica hasta alcanzar sus labios —Nosotros... Éramos el equipo siete...

—Ese no era mi propósito en la vida.

—Entonces... ¿No significamos nada... para ti?

"No". Eso quiso decir, y tuvo la intención de hacerlo sin piedad alguna. Quería que Sakura se marchara, que lo dejara en paz. Quería que dejaran de seguirlo, que dejaran de buscarlo. Quiso romper el cordel invisible que los mantenía unidos, pero no lo hizo. No pudo. Su voz pareció rehusarse a vocalizar lo que él tenía intenciones de comunicar. Era estúpido, que después de todos esos años aún no pudiera asesinarlos a ninguno de los dos. Sin importar cuanto lo deseara, racionalmente. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de desterrarlos de su cabeza.

Estaba molesto, tanto que sin notarlo los irises de sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y empezaban a arderle. Apretando los dientes, se cubrió la vista con ambas manos, pero de entre los dedos empezó a escurrirle sangre. Una gota espesa se desprendió de su nudillo y cayó para morir contra el suelo, y a esa la siguió otra, y otra. _Plop... Plop... _Era todo lo que podía oír.

Rápidamente, Sakura se apresuró a su lado —¡Sasuke-kun! —pero al percibirla acercarse la apartó bruscamente con el brazo y retrocedió.

Jadeando, contempló entre lágrimas carmesí las palmas de sus manos teñidas completamente —Maldición... —_estoy sangrando otra vez... _

Pasándose la manga blanca de sus vestimentas se limpió el rostro y forzándose a serenarse desactivó el Mangekyou Sharingan —¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?

La pelirrosa pareció desconcertada por la pregunta, ¿acaso no la había respondido una y otra vez? —Porque... porque lo eres todo para mi, Sasuke-kun. Yo... haría cualquier cosa por ti...

Sus ojos, ahora nuevamente de color azabache, se abrieron desmesuradamente. _Itachi, mató a su amigo, a sus superiores, mató a su amante, a su padre y su madre. Pero no pudo matar... a su hermano pequeño. Para él, tu vida... es más importante que la aldea. Hasta el momento de su muerte... No. Incluso en la muerte eras todo para él. _Jadeando, recordó que Naruto había respondido a la misma pregunta cuando había intentado evitar que se marchara con Orochimaru. _¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mi? ... Porque eres uno de mis primeros vínculos. Por eso, te detendré. _

Dando un paso hacia ella, se detuvo —¿En verdad quisiste decir, aquello que dijiste? —_Por eso... si debo hacerlo... si debo matar a Sasuke-kun... lo haré..._

La pelirrosa alzó la vista a los ojos de él, desconcertada —No entiendo...

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y extendiendo la mano la tomó firmemente por la muñeca, luego, en un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él y la inmovilizó contra su pecho —¿Estabas dispuesta a matarme?

Un escalofrío descendió por su espina dorsal cuando el frío aliento de él chocó contra su cuello y la voz resonó fantasmagórica en su oído. Sasuke estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella, peligrosamente, como para pensar claramente. Pero no podía flaquear ahora, no podía dejarse vencer por él ni por su propia debilidad —Si —dijo sin vacilar. Su semblante adquiriendo la misma seriedad que esa vez en la guarida Uchiha, cuando había dicho las palabras por primera vez, para sorpresa del él. _¡Sakura-chan, ¿por qué? Tú amas a Sasuke, amas tanto a Sasuke... Sakura-chan... tú amas a Sasuke... ¿Por qué? _—Y si esa es la única forma de salvarte aún estoy dispuesta a hacerlo —_Porque lo amo... por eso, Sasuke-kun causó mucho daño... es por eso_.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando a tan solo escasos centímetros del rostro de ella. Su semblante prudente y sus ojos cautelosos —¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué no me matas ahora? Es tu oportunidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza tercamente, sin querer apartar sus ojos jade de los negros de él ni por un segundo. Había algo en ellos. Ya no eran dos hoyos negros vacíos, ya no eran un abismo. Ya no parecían sosos y huecos, había algo en ellos. Algo más. Quizá, solo quizá, había allí vida —Naruto... —fue la simple respuesta—. Si él cree que aún hay qué salvar, entonces yo también quiero creerlo.

Los labios de Sasuke se acercaron aún más a los de ella solo para detenerse a un suspiro de distancia. Entonces volvió a hablar —¿Crees que todo tu esfuerzo vale la pena?

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos. El aroma de él, la proximidad y la respiración chocando contra sus labios estaba mareándola. Intoxicándola. Pero a pesar de todo esto, se sorprendió de percibir la carencia de cinismo en la pregunta de Sasuke. No era como si se estuviera burlando de ella por intentar un imposible, no parecía ser una pregunta retórica, era como si realmente quisiera que le dijera que aún había esperanza para él. Esperaba una respuesta. Aunque, siempre, con un semblante ligeramente distante e impasible.

—Yo... lo creo... —admitió, aguardando que él retrajera su rostro del de ella pero tal cosa no sucedió.

—Dilo —le comandó. Sakura abrió los ojos. Sasuke la miraba intensamente, a la espera—. Di-lo.

—Yo quiero salvarte...

Y sin aguardar a que continuara la besó. Acortó la distancia restante con cierta brusquedad y presionó sus labios agrietados y helados contra los cálidos y suaves de ella, aún sosteniéndola firmemente por la muñeca. Por su parte, Sakura no se resistió. En su mente, aún no podía registrar lo que estaba sucediendo y era incapaz de moverse. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y por más que intentara reorganizar sus pensamientos encontraba la tarea imposible. Sabía que no era seguro bajar la guardia de esa forma pero no podía evitarlo. En el momento en que él la había presionado contra él y la había besado de esa forma todo sentido común se había evaporado de su cuerpo. Toda voluntad. Era como si, de repente, hubiera vuelto a ser la misma niña que tanto había sacrificado por él. La misma que había roto su amistad con Ino por él, la misma que le había ofrecido todo y le había rogado que la dejara marcharse con él con tal de no perderlo. Y a la vez era distinta. Era la persona fuerte y decidida en la que se había convertido, era la que se rehusaba a ser dejada atrás por su equipo. La que se rehusaba a quedarse cruzada de brazos mientras los demás arreglaban las cosas por ella. Esta era su forma de salvarlo. La única que conocía y siempre había conocido. Porque lo amaba. Lo había hecho desde el principio, y eso era algo que nunca había cambiado por más que Sakura lo hubiera deseado, y lo había hecho, Dios sabía que había intentado olvidarlo. Rehusar de su existencia. Pero él siempre había estado allí, en sus memorias, en su cabeza; como una presencia.

Y ahora finalmente estaba allí con ella. Sin importar nada más. La estaba besando. La estaba aceptando, de alguna forma. Y eso la hacía feliz. Ya no podía negarlo.

Finalmente, jadeando, se apartó y, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Rudamente, la aferró con fuerza por la espalda. Amoldándola aún más a su propia forma.

—¿Aún crees lo mismo? —la cuestionó. Terriblemente serio.

La pelirrosa tragó saliva e intentó recobrar el aliento antes de ser capaz de responder correctamente —Si.

Él suspiró, enderezándose y apartándose ligeramente de ella aunque aún sosteniéndola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y contra su él —Esto no debería estar pasando.

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura —Por favor... Sasuke-kun... no te vayas... no otra vez... no podría...

Lo sintió tensarse e inmediatamente las manos de él aferraron las de ella para hacer que lo soltara —No me quedaré.

—¿Qué...?

El moreno negó con la cabeza —No soy como ustedes. No pertenezco aquí...

Sakura dio un paso nuevamente hacia él y enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico, aferrándose con ambas manos a las vestimentas de él. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil —Entonces... ¿Para que fue todo? —pequeñas gotas frías empezaban a caer sobre la tela blanca que cubría su cuerpo—. ¿Para qué te marchaste? ¿Para que fue la venganza? ¿Para que sacrificó todo _él_? ¿Qué sentido tuvo? Si ahora no tienes un lugar al que regresar... Naruto y yo... Nosotros... te buscamos por tanto tiempo. Naruto casi muere...

—Sa-ku-ra —la interrumpió, diciendo su nombre pausadamente—. Estoy en el libro bingo. Se que sabes qué significa eso.

La pelirrosa se rehusó a permitirle utilizar ese argumento. Después de todo, Naruto se había marchado para arreglar eso. Y lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, se trataba de Naruto. El sexto Hokage —Naruto... Naruto se marchó para arreglar eso... Por favor, espera unos días... hasta que regrese.

El Uchiha suspiró y bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar los labios suyos en la coronilla de Sakura. Ambas manos sujetándola por los hombros —¿Y cuando Naruto fracase? ¿Qué sucederá?

Sakura cerró los ojos —Él no fallará. No... —_Naruto no fallará_.

—No creo que seas tan inocente.

No. Ella lo sabía, la posibilidad estaba y era alta. Sasuke había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida. Había sido parte de Akatsuki temporalmente, había asesinado a ambos ancianos del consejo de la aldea y había matado a Danzou. Seguro, probablemente nadie –o casi nadie- se lamentaría sus muertes pero era algo que ninguno podía ignorar.

—Entonces, podrás irte —aseguró—. Solo... espera a que Naruto regrese.

Él asintió y la besó una vez más. Solo que esta vez el beso fue más lento y pausado. Sabía que no era lo mejor permanecer en la aldea por más tiempo. No era seguro. Ni para él ni para el resto. Si alguien sabía que él estaba en Konoha lo más probable era que declararan una guerra contra ellos. Y a pesar de que odiaba todas las mentiras sobre las que la aldea había sido erigida. Y a pesar de que la decepción de vivir toda su vida en una mentira era demasiada, no podía obligarse a desear destruirla. Simplemente no podía. Su hermano había sacrificado toda su vida y las personas que más amaban ambos por ese lugar, por todas esas personas. Había traicionado a su propio clan por mantener la paz en la aldea y en el mundo, y ahora, tal vez, podía empezar a ver porque lo había hecho. Por instantes como esos.

Toda su vida la había pasado huyendo y sumido en la más siniestra oscuridad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba deseando realmente volver a casa. A ese lugar que todos llamaban hogar, si es que tal lugar existía para él.

—No puedo prometerte nada.


	22. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

**22/22**

Final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como hoy es el último capítulo sepan disculparme si la nota de autor es un poco más larga de la habitual (aunque haré lo posible por no prolongarme demasiado). Primero que nada, y como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad, millones de gracias por todo. A todos los lectores, a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia (y llegaron hasta acá o se quedaron en el camino, indiferentemente), gracias. Gracias también a quienes añadieron mi humilde historia a favorite y a alerts. Y aún más, a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en hacerme saber su opinión y/o crítica. Y así haya sido una reseña positiva o no, se las agradezco de todas formas y sepan que intentaré mejorar con ello. Además, respeto mucho a las personas que dicen lo que piensan, y lo hacen respetuosamente. Por eso y a todos gracias. Perdón, creo que ya me puse nostáligica, y quizá mi fic fue una idealización entera de Naruto (lo cual tiendo a hacer a menudo), pero se que hice lo mejor que pude y espero ustedes -al menos- lo hayan disfrutado. En fin, y en resúmen: **Gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!. Oh, me olvidaba... Si a alguien le interesa, mañana estaré subiendo una nueva historia, un **GaaHina** (se que no es un convencionalismo) llamado "**Desierto**", por si a alguien le interesa o se siente inclinado a pasarse. Ahora sí... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**.**

Perdón la demora.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Un nuevo comienzo  
**

XXII

"Un nuevo comienzo"

Alzando la vista al cielo, exhaló suavemente, contemplando con sus ojos azules el inmenso azul del firmamento. En la distancia, podía imaginarse los coloridos techos de la aldea que era su hogar y las cabezas de los Hokage talladas en la gran montaña contra cuya ladera se expandía Konoha. A su alrededor, los cuatro AMBU que habían sido asignados como sus escoltas continuaban rodeándolo, protegiéndolo. Dos por delante y dos por detrás. Aún con sus máscaras puestas, Naruto había aprendido a conocerlos y diferenciarlos. Solo uno de ellos era una mujer, y tenía un temperamento bastante similar al de Sakura. Era estricta, y temperamental y tendía a violentarse con su compañero siempre que este decía algo tonto, algo como lo que Naruto solía decir. La víctima, por otro lado, ese AMBU bocón era el más joven de todos. Y en combate era tan parco y serio como el resto, más que Sai o Neji, pero fuera de su deber se comportaba alegremente. Lo cual le agradaba a Naruto. Los otros dos, en general, no se diferenciaban mucho. Uno era más serio que el otro, aunque los dos lo eran, tanto estando en servicio como no estándolo. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos le habían dicho su nombre –aunque él los había preguntado-, dado que estaban en una misión. Por lo que Naruto había decido llamarlos AMBU, al joven –porque era el que más simpático le parecía-, AMBU serio 1 y AMBU serio 2 –lo cual no parecía importarles a ninguno de ellos-, y AMBU chica –lo cual no parecía ser demasiado de su agrado. Pero eso a Naruto no le importaba, no realmente. Y la escolta que le habían asignado desde Sunagakure parecía encontrar gracioso y divertido que un Kage se comportara tan infantilmente. Pero, dado que Gaara era el Kazekage de ella, no era de sorprenderse tampoco. El pelirrojo podía ser todo salvo divertido, Naruto suponía. Y eso era de entenderse.

—¡Yo soy mas gracioso que Gaara, de veras! —exclamó de forma bromista, intentando envararse en vano. La herida en su costado era fastidiosa, razón por la cual la que fuera la escolta enviada de la arena lo ayudaba a trasladarse.

La joven, sonriendo, solo contestó —Gaara-sama es un gran Kazekage.

Naruto hizo pucheros, una vez más, de forma infantil —¡Ow, eres tan mala como Sakura-chan, Kohana-chan! Ninguna quiere admitir que soy gracioso.

Kohana, rió —¿Sakura-chan es su novia, Hokage-sama?

El rubio infló las mejillas —Ya quisiera. Es por ese estúpido de Sasuke, ¿sabes?  
la chica frunció el entrecejo —¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿No es por él por quien viajó hasta Sunagakure?

—¡Pff! Si, el muy Teme es mi amigo y eso... supongo. Pero sigo sin entender que es tan interesante de él. Sakura-chan solo sabe decir "Sasuke-kun" y el Teme ni siquiera la mira. Mas le vale que cuando regrese haya reaccionado o tendré que hacerlo reaccionar a golpes —sonrió. La chica devolvió la sonrisa, conciente de que a los AMBU a su alrededor parecía molestarle el trato familiar que ella le daba a él, a excepción de uno, que no parecía importarle. Pero, honestamente, no era su culpa. Estaba acostumbrada al Kazekage, estoico y serio, y era desconcertante que alguien que fuera Hokage le hablara como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Aunque, por lo que había escuchado de Temari, así era él simplemente.

—Seguro que cuando veas a Sasuke empiezas también como Sakura-chan, Ino también estaba loca por el Teme. No lo entiendo. Yo soy mejor, de veras. ¿A que sí?

Ligeramente sonrojada, la chica obvió la pregunta y siguió adelante. Naruto dejó el tema cuando empezó a ver la aldea cada vez más próxima.

—Ahí esta —exclamó el rubio, alegre, intentando zafarse del apoyo que la chica le estaba proporcionando.

—Hokage-sama, no creo que deba correr en su estado.

El rubio se detuvo. Cierto, por la emoción del momento había olvidado por completo la herida de su costado que había recibido en el viaje de regreso. En efecto, había sido un infortunio que Madara hubiera planeado emboscarlos en el intervalo entre Suna y Konoha, y Naruto había tenido que usar toda su chakra y todas sus técnicas para defenderse y para, principalmente, proteger a los cuatro AMBU y a la escolta de Suna –a pesar de las quejas de los cinco, quienes habían alegado que la situación debería ser a la inversa-. Lo había logrado, pero no le quedaba demasiada energía. Madara se había marchado, por el momento, y aunque sabía que regresaría Naruto solo podía pensar en que estaba de regreso.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

X

Permaneció en silencio, por no atreverse a decir nada. No sabía que podría decir, en todo caso, para hacer las cosas bien. Honestamente, Sakura no creía que hubiera palabras que pudieran arreglar todo lo sucedido. Por lo que calló, y aguardó al lado de él fielmente. Inmóvil. Frente a ellos, yacía el terreno baldío, que una vez había sido el antiguo barrio de los Uchiha, cubierto de cenizas que volaban y se mezclaban entre las hojas que caían. A su lado, Sasuke observaba el lugar en igual silencio. Los largos mechones azabaches que caían a ambos lados de su rostro se mecían suavemente de un lado al otro por la suave brisa. El fuego, las llamas negras, finalmente se habían extinguido sin haber tenido él que intervenir. El humo, oscuro e intoxicante, que había ascendido al cielo por siete días y siete noches, había desaparecido casi por completo. Finalmente, después de tantos días, se podía vislumbrar el cielo nuevamente. Claramente. Entre las nubes, pequeños rayos de luz se infiltraban e iluminaban aquí y allá.

Cuatro días habían pasado, cuatro días completos desde aquel día en que Sasuke le había permitido permanecer cerca de ella y aún no la había alejado. Por alguna razón, Sakura aún temía que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Sasuke solo había prometido quedarse hasta que Naruto regresara con el veredicto, e independientemente de lo que fuera a suceder, la chica tenía la sensación de que el Uchiha se marcharía. Si lo hacía, ella probablemente moriría. No podría soportarlo, definitivamente no podría resistir otro abandono. Habían luchado mucho por aquello, por traer a Sasuke de regreso, Naruto casi había muerto en el intento, y Sakura se sentiría un fracaso si él decidiera dejarlos nuevamente. Entendía que si Naruto no había logrado su objetivo, ese sería el destino inevitable. Pero ella tenía la esperanza de que Naruto regresara con buenas noticias, como siempre –o casi siempre-, que regresara con un futuro mejor que el pasado que habían dejado atrás. Estaba cansada de tanto dolor, parecía tan duro intentar mantenerlos a ellos tres en una pieza. Unidos. Pero quería pensar que algo habían logrado a lo largo de los años. Sino, Sasuke aún no permanecería allí, y Naruto no se habría marchado como el Hokage de la hoja para salvar a Sasuke, y ella no estaría junto al Uchiha, aguardando el regreso del rubio. Si, quería pensar que todo se arreglaría. Porque ellos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que sucediera.

Cerrando suavemente los ojos, llevó ambas manos a su pecho. _Naruto... hice mi mejor esfuerzo_.

Sasuke, que había permanecido con su mirada negra fijada en las ruinas prácticamente inexistentes de lo que una vez había sido su hogar, la observó por el rabillo del ojo —¿Qué?

Los párpados de la chica descubrieron un par de orbes jade. Una brillante sonrisa agració sus labios —Nada. Solo estaba... pensando.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que replicó, volviendo su vista al frente.

Sakura bajó la mirada, removiendo con la punta del pie algunas cenizas negras de la tierra seca —¿Recuerdas, aquel día? —Sasuke continuó con lo suyo, por lo que no pudo saber si la estaba oyendo. Aún así, la pelirrosa continuó—. ¿El día en que tú, Naruto y yo comenzamos... como un equipo, con Kakashi-sensei...? Ese día... yo estaba muy feliz por estar en tu equipo. Siempre había deseado poder estar cerca de ti. Pero tú siempre lucías tan distante y nunca parecías mirar en mi dirección. Yo... solo quería... estar de esta forma, contigo.

Tentativamente, dio un paso al frente y se detuvo tras él. Sasuke no se movió, ni hizo ademán alguno de apartarse o hacerse a un lado, por lo que ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla contra su espalda. Lenta pero consistentemente, podía oír el latido del corazón de él.

Por su parte, el moreno permaneció inmóvil y algo tieso, pero sus ojos se cerraron por un instante para luego abrirse con la misma pesadez —Sakura.  
Ella lo soltó rápidamente —¡Lo siento, Sasuke-kun!

Pero Sasuke no se movió, tan solo alzó la vista al cielo y permaneció así, contemplando las nubes moverse lentamente. Se preguntó si eso se sentiría, si eso era lo que se suponía debía sentir. Había matado a Itachi, había matado a Homura y a Koharu y había asesinado también a Danzou, entre otros; había matado a Orochimaru también. Y había destruido el terreno que una vez había pertenecido a su clan, terreno al cual habían sido asignados por haber sido percibidos como una amenaza a la aldea. Percepciones que habían llevado al clan a la ruina y a Itachi a tomar tal forzosa decisión. Lo había hecho todo, pero no había pensado salir vivo de su venganza. De más joven, quizá, lo había considerado, pero con los años había comprendido que vengar a su clan sería lo último que haría.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba vivo. Con una posibilidad de una vida por delante, y no sabía como reaccionar a ello. En su juventud, había creído que abandonar la aldea había sido lo correcto –y no se arrepentía-, había creído muchas cosas y, entre esas, había creído que algún día regresaría a Konoha, a ese lugar llamado hogar que todos parecían tan desesperadamente buscar y que él había perdido hacía tiempo. Había creído que regresaría, y todo sería como cuando se había convertido en Genin. Nunca lo volvería a admitir, no en voz alta, que había considerado seriamente renunciar a su venganza para permanecer en la aldea con Naruto y Sakura. Solo esa vez se lo había dicho a ella, y de todas formas ya no importaba porque al final había elegido matar a su hermano. Pero, por un instante, siquiera uno ínfimo, había vislumbrado una posibilidad, una posibilidad de vida que no había considerado desde que toda su familia había sido aniquilada. Y ahora esa posibilidad parecía acecharlo nuevamente. Solo que él ya había renunciado a vivir, y ahora no tenía idea alguna sobre lo que debía hacer.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

La observó nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo, aún de espaldas a ella. Sakura continuaba de pie, observándolo, a tan solo centímetros de distancia —¿Hmp?

—Yo... te amo.

Rápidamente, él desapareció y reapareció tras ella. Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre. Pero lo había ignorado. Aún cuando ella le había dicho esas exactas palabras aquella noche, las había desechado. Ahora, Sakura seguía repitiéndolas y él no sabía como reaccionar al respecto. Si debía marcharse, esa sería su respuesta. Pero, por remota que fuera la posibilidad, si debía quedarse, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso? ¿Con ella? No le había prometido quedarse hasta que Naruto regresara, pero –por alguna razón-, lo había hecho. Y mientras continuara negándose esa razón todo parecía estar bien.

—Sasuke-kun... si te quedas... yo... prometo... —mordió su labio inferior. Una vez más, se estaba colocando a sí misma en la línea. Una vez más se estaba mostrando vulnerable ante él y le estaba ofreciendo todo. Su vida incluida—... que ya no estarás en la oscuridad... yo... me aseguraré de que siempre haya luz. Si no te marchas, si eliges quedarte... prometo no dejarte desmoronarte. Yo... —cerró los ojos, sintiendo los brazos de él tomarla por detrás, por la cintura, y presionarla contra él. Su frío aliento contra el hombro desnudo de ella.

—No hagas promesas, que no puedes cumplir —le susurró, y con la otra mano ladeó el rostro de ella hacia él para poder posar sus labios firmemente, de forma demandante, contra los de ella. Sakura, arqueada hacia atrás para poder verlo, cerró los ojos en el instante en que Sasuke la besó. Y, una vez más, sintió su mundo colapsar a sus pies.

—Sasu...Sasuke...

Él intentó silenciarla nuevamente con sus labios, aunque no pasó desapercibido a sus oídos la ausencia del honorífico que desde niña usaba seguido a su nombre.

—Sasuke...

—No hables —le comandó en tono serio. No quería oír nada, no quería escuchar nada. No quería pensar en nada. Cuando la besaba, de esa forma ahogante e intoxicante, era como si todo lo demás desapareciera. Por alguna razón, el vacío en su interior parecía desaparecer también. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, donde ya no quedaba nada. Necesitaba poder no sentir nada.

Por un largo instante, permaneció besándola impetuosamente. Aferrándola cada vez más y más contra él, atrayéndola contra sí como si quisiera fusionarla consigo mismo, como si quisiera incorporarla a su ser. Porque, de alguna forma, esa parecía la única solución posible. La única solución a su dolor.

Jadeando, se curvó ligeramente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, por lo que se sujetó a la pequeña y frágil figura de Sakura como si fuera a caerse, y quizá lo hiciera.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien?

Él negó rígidamente con la cabeza, aún con la frente contra su hombro y el rostro oculto contra la piel de Sakura. No, no estaba bien. Nunca había estado bien, no desde que lo recordaba. Ahora, lo único que quedaba en su mente eran recuerdos de cuando Itachi y él eran niños y la mirada que le había dedicado antes de morir, en manos de él. Y, por años, se había forzado a helar su corazón para no sentir nada más que odio. Había funcionado, pero ya no lo hacía. Ya no quedaba odio, porque ya no había a quien odiar. No quedaba nadie. Crear su vida, en torno al odio, había sido algo fácil, estructurarla de esa forma, había sido simple. El odio era algo constante, creaba una sensación de equilibrio, el amor no. El saber que Itachi lo había amado hasta el final, lo había quebrado completamente. Y ahora no podía arriesgarse nuevamente porque Sasuke sabía que el amor no era constante, y podía durar demasiado poco. No podía arriesgarse a depender de nadie más, nunca más.

—Lo siento —susurró ella y una lágrima cayó sobre la mano de él que aún le aferraba la cintura—. Lamento todo lo que pasó en tu vida. Desearía... desearía hacerlo todo de nuevo bien... Desearía... poder arreglarte. Pero no puedo...

Los labios de él presionándose contra el hombre de ella la detuvieron de continuar. Pero Sasuke no estaba besándola, más bien parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo. ¿De qué? Sakura no tenía idea —Pero no puedo... solo puedo... hacer que de ahora en más... nada malo vuelva a pasar... Y si me dejas... quiero intentarlo... Yo...

Pero él la detuvo nuevamente con un beso. Temía que se estuviera volviendo una especie de adicción, aunque no estaba seguro de que tal cosa pudiera pasar. Aún así. No podía evitar volver a hacerlo cada vez que el dolor crecía peligrosamente en su interior. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba mantenerlo al mínimo y retornar a un estado de frialdad, pero no parecía ser capaz de hacerlo. No por sí solo. Nada funcionaba tan efectivamente como besarla a ella.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Solo para decir una única palabra —Gracias... —y volver a besarla, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera suya y solo suya, como si le perteneciera y pudiera disponer de ella a su antojo. Y, al parecer, eso era lo que Sakura había intentado decirle todo ese tiempo. Que, si lo deseaba, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle su vida para salvarlo a él. Y, por primera vez en la vida, se encontraba deseando ser salvado.

X

Bajó la vista al suelo. Tan solo unos pasos quedaban y llegaría finalmente al límite que daba inicio a la aldea, a su hogar. Allí, un grupo de personas aguardaban expectantes. Todos rostros familiares, lazos, vínculos que había establecido con el tiempo y que valoraba. Todos amigos, _eso_ que no había tenido durante la infancia. Personas que lo habían desmerecido, en algún punto de su vida, que habían desconfiado de él, pero que ahora confiaban ciegamente. Y, no solo eso, sino que ahora dependían de él. Habían confiado el futuro de la aldea, y de sus vidas y la de las futuras generaciones en sus manos. Solo entonces, por primera vez, se sintió Hokage. Se sintió dueño y merecedor del título. Se sintió que lo había logrado, que finalmente lo había logrado. Que todo había funcionado, porque se había esforzado al extremo. Pero no había estado solo. Si no fuera por todas esas personas, él no sería nada. Si no fuera por ellos, él aún sería el niño monstruo y payaso de la clase. Y no sería lo que se había convertido. Un Hokage, _el sexto Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja_.

De tan solo pisar la aldea, sintió alguien corriendo hacia él. Al levantar la cabeza, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que se trataba de Sakura. Intentando enderezarse, con la ayuda de Kohana, aguardó a que la chica llegara. En el instante en que miró a los ojos esmeralda de ella, pudo ver genuina preocupación —¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucedió? —Tsunade también se aproximó, aunque aguardó unos pasos más atrás que la que una vez fuera su aprendiz. De reojo, Naruto observó a Sasuke, lentamente, dar un único paso al frente. Ahora que veía a su alrededor, notaba verdaderamente cuantas personas se encontraban allí. Tsunade, Sakura y Sasuke eran solo el principio. También estaban allí Iruka, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi; Shizune; Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji; Ino y Hinata; Neji, Tenten y Lee; y Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi. Oh... Y Shino. No sabía porque pero seguía olvidándose de él, aunque era culpa del Aburame, por usar esas vestimentas que lo hacían irreconocible.

Sonriendo maliciosamente por dentro, Naruto pensó que sería divertido hacerle una broma a Sakura –aunque probablemente esta terminara golpeándolo luego-, no importaba. Por lo que fingiendo decepción, con todas sus fuerzas porque realmente quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo había logrado, dijo — Lo siento Sakura-chan yo... —el color del semblante de la pelirrosa pareció drenarse por completo y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír inmediatamente después de haber dicho aquello. Alegre y bromistamente, se redimió—. ¡Ja! Caíste, Sakura-chan... ¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro! ¡¿Qué te dije? Que no regresaría hasta cumplir mi promesa... El idiota de Sasuke ya no está en el libro bingo.

En la distancia, oyó a Sasuke refunfuñar por lo bajo por la estupidez de Naruto, pero a este no le importó. Nunca le había importado. Todo lo que importaba ahora era que Sasuke estaba perdonado. Evidentemente, el golpe de Sakura llegó segundos después. Y Naruto estuvo seguro que no lo había golpeado más fuerte por estar herido, de otra forma, lo habría molido hasta hacerlo papilla. Era un alivio que estuviera dañado, entonces. La fuerza descomunal de Sakura seguía aterrándolo.

—Ouch... Sakura-chan... ya no me golpees —se quejó, intentando evitar los golpes de la chica. Podía sentir las dificultades que su escolta estaba teniendo para sujetarlo y mantenerlo en pie—. ¿No ves que estoy herido?

—¡No me importa! —chilló ella. Por un instante, había creído que el mundo se caería a pedazos. Que todo volvería a estar mal nuevamente. ¿Cómo podía bromear Naruto de esa forma? Simple, siempre lo había hecho y ya le salía con facilidad. _Ese idiota, como se le ocurre jugar de esa forma..._—. Te lo mereces... además, tan mal no puedes estar si tienes ánimos de bromear.

Sasuke, cerrando lentamente los ojos, negó con la cabeza —Hmp —Naruto no había cambiado. No importaba que luciera más maduro o más alto o que ahora fuera Hokage, seguía siendo el mismo idiota que había conocido en la academia y que le había causado tantos problemas. Seguía siendo el mismo alborotado y causador de problemas que siempre había sido. La misma molestia que lo había perseguido hasta el fin del mundo para traerlo de regreso. Había veces, la mayor de estas, en que se preguntaba cómo había establecido un vínculo con alguien tan tonto, pero luego lo recordaba todo. Y, en algún punto, Naruto y él habían sido iguales. Y aún lo eran.

Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento, dio un paso al frente, observando con su único ojo al rubio —Naruto, ¿qué sucedió?

Toda alegría escapó de su rostro. La presencia de Madara aún seguía molestándole. El hecho de que aún siguiera afuera acechándolos y amenazando el lugar que Naruto había aprendido a amar y que había jurado proteger, el lugar en el que estaban la mayoría de las personas más importantes de su vida, le causaba fastidio. Pero Madara era un idiota, y Naruto se aseguraría de que sus intenciones no fueran más allá de eso. Solo intenciones. Así si tenía que sacrificar su vida en el proceso, tal y como lo había hecho su padre, el Cuarto —Fuimos atacados en el camino de regreso, por Madara. Pero estamos bien —sonrió, volviendo su vista a los AMBU que solamente tenían un par de rasguños y a la kunoichi de la arena que tan solo tenía una pequeña herida de su brazo izquierdo. De momento, no quería pensar en Madara. Ya tendrían tiempo para encargarse de él y Naruto sabía que no estaba solo en ello. Si la amenaza caía sobre ellos, todo Konoha respondería y él estaría listo, más que nadie, para defender lo que tantos años había protegido. Sin mencionar los aliados, los amigos, que tenía en el exterior—. Yo me encargaré de eso, de veras.

El jounin asintió y observó de reojo a Sasuke, quien le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza. Madara era un perdedor, en su opinión, tal y como le había dicho Itachi una vez. Por un tiempo, había jugado sus cartas, tensado y aflojado los hilos, y lo había usado y manipulado para sus propósitos, pero él había hecho lo mismo. Lo había usado para completar su venganza, y porque había creído más sensato tener a alguien como Madara cerca que como un enemigo. Pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Si el día llegara, él también querría asesinar a Madara. Era una deshonra para el nombre Uchiha. Y si tenía la intención de reestablecer su clan, posibilidad que ahora parecía viable, tendría que deshacerse de escoria como lo era él para lograr hacerlo.

La joven que sostenía aún a Naruto, habló por primera vez desde que habían arribado a la aldea —Hokage-sama, no debería moverse...

El rubio sonrió alegremente, de forma deslumbrante. Si, ahora que lo escuchaba con atención, la palabra sonaba genial a sus oídos. Ya no era un título extraño al que una vez había aspirado, ya no era la forma en que los demás habían empezado a llamarlo porque Naruto había aceptado el título para poder salvar a Sasuke. Ya no era nada de eso. Ya no era un sueño, era una realidad. Una realidad que él mismo había construido con sus manos —A que suena genial, de veras. ¿Verdad Kohana?

La pelirroja sonrió pero no dijo nada y simplemente continuó sosteniéndolo. Naruto alzó la mirada y por un instante sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los negros del Uchiha. En un instante los años perdidos parecieron evaporarse. Sakura había regresado junto al moreno y ahora Naruto podía ver que las cosas finalmente se habían arreglado entre ellos. Estaba triste, en un punto, pero feliz en otro. Naruto siempre había sabido que él era el único capaz de salvar a Sasuke y traerlo de regreso, pero siempre había sabido también que Sakura era la única capaz de retenerlo y mantenerlo cuerdo. _Teme, más te vale que cuides de Sakura-chan..._

Y tal y como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, miró de reojo a la pelirrosa y de nuevo a Naruto, solo para decir un breve —Hmp —y eso para el rubio fue más que suficiente. Una respuesta.

Cuando volvió la mirada al resto, se percató de algo curioso que estaba ocurriendo entre dos miembros del equipo 8. Con una amplia sonrisa, los señaló descaradamente y exclamó, para que todos lo oyeran —¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo! —su mirada descendiendo hasta las manos de ambos entrelazadas. Aunque era más bien Kiba quien la sostenía mientras Hinata se sonrojaba violentamente—. Lo supe desde ese día en Ichiraku.

Luego de eso, muchas de las personas se dispersaron y solo quedaron un par cerca. Aguardando su posibilidad de hablar con él. Al primero que Naruto se acercó fue, obviamente, Iruka —¡Iruka-sensei!

El castaño sonrió amablemente, con los mismo ojos benévolos que siempre le había dedicado. Iruka era una de las pocas personas que nunca lo había mirado con _esos _ojos, ojos de odio —Naruto, ya no tienes que llamarme sensei.

Naruto rascó su nuca y sonrió —¡Claro que si, Iruka-sensei! Además... aún te debo un tazón de ramen por todos los que me pagaste. Es una promesa, de veras. Seguro que el viejo se alegrará de verme.

El hombre solo asintió y continuó sonriendo. Iruka nunca había tenido hijos, ni mucho menos, pero Naruto siempre había sido lo más similar a eso y a un hermano menor que había tenido. Y por eso siempre le estaría agradecido. Pero, ahora Naruto ya no necesitaba ser protegido, aunque eso Iruka lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde aquella vez, en que lo había vuelto a ver, tras su regreso de dos años y medio de entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

—Bien, Naruto. Te tomaré la palabra.

—¡De veras! —sonrió. Y sus ojos se desviaron al ver un grupo de tres personas acercarse a él.

—¡Naruto-nii-chan! —Iruka, que aún permanecía allí, se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Konohamaru-kun, esas no son formas de tratar a tu superior y Hokage de la aldea!

El nieto del tercero rió nerviosamente —Heh, heh.

—¡Eso es, Konohamaru, ¿escuchaste?, soy Hokage! —exclamó el rubio, enderezándose y cruzándose de brazos; sonriente.

Konohamaru sonrió y lo señaló desafiante —¡Ja! Solo espera Naruto-nii-chan, yo seré el séptimo Hokage de Konoha.

Desde unos metros más alejados, Sakura y Sasuke contemplaron la escena en silencio. La primera, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cargados de alegría, el segundo, con su semblante siempre estoico. Sin embargo, no se sentía tan insensible como siempre lo había sido, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de qué era lo que sentía. De alguna forma, era casi agradable.

—Naruto nunca cambiará... —musitó ella divertida.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo —Hmp. No puedo creer que ese Dobe se haya convertido en Hokage.

X

Una vez más, aburrido de permanecer en su despacho, Naruto había decidido dar un paseo por la aldea. Ser Hokage, por gratificante que era, tenía sus desventajas. Hacer papeleo era una de esas, y Naruto aún no podía siquiera comprender la mitad de las cosas que le hacían leer. Y, mientras tanto, las pilas y pilas se amontonaban a un costado de su escritorio. Se preguntó cómo lo manejaría Gaara, pero supuso que el carácter calmo y paciente de su amigo era más apropiado para hacer todo aquello que su propio carácter. Ahora que lo pensaba, debería escribirle una carta de agradecimiento, ya que si no fuera por él y por Konan –quien ahora lideraba Amegakure-, no habría logrado lo que había logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Después de todo, el apoyo de dos shinobi que habían sido una amenaza al mundo pero que se habían redimido, había sido más que suficiente para lograr su cometido. Y todos habían decidido que Sasuke era también capaz de redimirse, si lo deseaba. Y Naruto había asegurado que sí, que ese era el caso. Más tarde tendría que hablar con el Uchiha.

Colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, bostezó, sonriendo alegremente. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde su regreso de la reunión de los Kage, y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, por el momento —¡Bah! Esto es aburrido. Mejor me voy a comer un tazón de ramen.

Sonriendo, contempló a los niños jugar –al pasar por la academia- y a los genin entrenar duro para convertirse en buenos ninjas. El columpio en el que una vez se había sentado, permanecía aún allí, a pesar de los años. Pero en él ya no había ningún niño solitario y marginado observando al resto con tristeza y envidia. No, ahora había un grupo de niños jugando alegremente. Y por lo que pudo oír de una discusión entre un grupo pequeño de alumnos de la academia, la historia de Sasuke, Sakura y él se repetía.

—¡No veo que le ven de interesante! —exclamó un pequeño, cruzándose de brazos tercamente. Una niña, maliciosa como Naruto recordaba haber sido Ino, replicó—. Eso es porque tú no eres tan interesante. Katashi-kun es muy genial para que tú puedas verlo.

Otra niña añadió —¡Eso es cierto!

Aún sonriendo para sí, el rubio continuó caminando. Solo para oír a tiempo la voz de Iruka llamándolos a todos al interior del edificio. Continuando con su camino, observó el movimiento de la aldea un poco más de cerca. En días como aquellos, desearía que Jiraiya estuviera vivo, para ver en todo lo que se había convertido. En su cuarto, aún tenía todos los libros que él había escrito y que tras su muerte había comprado y, leído. Quizá, solo quizá, había empezado a ver qué era lo que Kakashi encontraba de interesante en ellos. Pero eso no lo hacía un pervertido, definitivamente no lo hacía un pervertido. Bueno, era probable que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo con Jiraiya, después de todo.

Alzando la vista, se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura caminando por las calles tranquilamente. Como siempre, la pelirrosa lucía feliz –y lucía mucho más feliz desde que el Uchiha había regresado y se había decidido quedar- y Sasuke como si nada le afectara. Aún así, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Sakura-chan, Teme! —el segundo se mostró ofendido por la denominación, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, lo cual Naruto ignoró de manera alevosa.

—Oh, Naruto —sonrió Sakura.

El rubio codeó al Uchiha en el costado, alzando las cejas sugestivamente —¿Están en una cita? —el mencionado lo miró como si fuera idiota.

—Hmp.

Sakura volvió a hablar —Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

Sasuke intervino, disfrutando la posibilidad de prácticamente decirle que se largara de su vista —Cierto, Usuratonkachi, ¿no deberías irte?

Una vez más, Naruto lo ignoró —¡Ow, Sakura-chan pero es tan aburrido! Con razón la vieja se iba a beber sake por ahí... No hay nada interesante que hacer.

—¡Naruto! No deberías hablar así de Tsunade-shishou —le reprimió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Él se frotó la zona adolorida —Ouch, Sakura-chan... Eso dolió...

—¡Te lo mereces! —decretó, cruzándose de brazos. Y Sasuke sonrió, aunque con discreción, socarronamente ante la situación en general.

En ese instante, la voz familiar de una persona del sexo femenino hizo que los tres se voltearan a verla —Hokage-sama.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y sonrió avergonzado a la recién llegada Shizune. _¡Maldición, ya me descubrió!_. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Tsunade quien sonreía, feliz de no tener que ser más ella quien recibiera las reprimendas de Shizune —Heh, heh. Hola Shizune.

La morocha no dio el brazo a torcer —Hokage-sama, no debería estar fuera de su despacho. Tiene mucho papeleo que hacer y personas a las que recibir.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza rendido —Vaya que eres exigente... —detrás, juró que pudo oír a Tsunade reírse de su desgracia. _Esa vieja... _

Como era de esperarse, fue arrastrado –casi literalmente- inmediatamente de regreso a la torre del Hokage y a su despacho. Sin su tazón de ramen, y obligado a realizar todo el papeleo atrasado, Naruto podía asegurar que no estaba de buen humor —Esto es taaann aburrido... —musitó, por lo bajo. Apretando los dientes y deslizando la pluma torpemente por la montaña de papeles, dibujando garabatos—. ¡¿Dónde esta la emoción? Alguien de mi nivel no debería hacer algo tan tonto como esto, yo debería estar derrotando a todo aquel se cruce en mi camino...

Un golpe se oyó en la puerta. Despegando la mejilla del escritorio, contra el cual había permanecido con la cara aplastada durante los últimos quince minutos, dijo —Adelante.

Una persona de figura pequeña y femenina ingresó al lugar. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y de color rojo intenso, sujeto a un lado de su rostro con una pequeña hebilla color arena, y sus ojos eran benévolos y de color marrón claro. Al verlo, la muchacha sonrió ligeramente e hizo una pequeña reverencia —Hokage-sama.

El rubio se puso rápidamente de pie y sonrió, pasándose la manga por el rostro para asegurarse de no tener saliva por haber permanecido con el rostro apoyado contra el escritorio —¡Kohana! Oy, espera, ¿qué haces aquí?

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente —Fui enviada por Sunagakure para encargarme de los preparativos para los exámenes chunin.

Naruto pareció desconcertado —¿Uh? ¿De veras? ¿Y Temari?

Kohana negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas muy ligeramente sonrosadas —Este año no podrá encargarse ella.

Él soltó una sonora carcajada —¡Oh! Esta bien. Pero llámame Naruto —exclamó, alegre. La chica asintió y haciendo una última reverencia se excusó y se marchó para hacer un recorrido por la aldea.

Volviendo a su escritorio, contempló el papel que se encontraba por encima de la pila. Era una solicitud, una petición para quedarse en la aldea. Ya que pronto los prisioneros, que una vez habían sido compañeros de Sasuke, serían liberados; la cuestión debía atenderse. Por su parte, Naruto no había decido nada sobre ellos, y no tenía intención alguna de juzgar a las personas que habían cuidado de Sasuke mientras él no había podido. Seguro, todos ellos eran o, más bien, habían sido séquitos de Orochimaru pero Sasuke también lo había sido y todo eso estaba en el pasado. Así que había decidido liberarlos y permitirles marcharse. Al parecer, dos de ellos habían accedido a esto. Sus nombres, si mal no recordaba, eran Suigetsu y Karin, y ambos se marcharían apenas fueran liberados. El tercero, por otro lado, había solicitado permanecer en la aldea ya que dependía de Sasuke para controlar su condición especial. Juugo, era su nombre. Y Naruto no sería quien le negara la posibilidad de tener un hogar. Por lo que había visto de él, cuando no estaba afectado por el sello maldito, Juugo era una persona pacífica y eso era más que suficiente para él.

Después de todo, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Si él y Sasuke, la habían tenido. Si Gaara y Nagato y Konan la habían tenido, todos merecían tenerla. Todos merecían, un nuevo comienzo, y una razón para vivir. Y él había podido ir más allá de las primeras impresiones, había dejado de ser el niño monstruo, para convertirse en lo que era. Para encontrar su razón de vivir en esos que lo rodeaban. En esos vínculos que lo habían salvado y aún lo salvaban. Porque la vida, sin ellos, no tenía sentido. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada más doloroso en el mundo que la soledad y él lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Pero si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría una y otra vez con los mismos resultados y las mismas pérdidas y las mismas ganancias, porque todo eso lo había convertido en quien era. Y Naruto no se arrepentía de nada. No se retractaba. Nunca lo había hecho. Porque ese era él, y ese era su camino ninja.

* * *

Especiales agradecimientos a: juno, Klan-destino, Alexa Hiwatari, Narusaku Fan, anónimo/s, love sasusaku, Agadea, daphne-gabycoco, o0oFreyao0o, ......., y hanniane.


End file.
